Before Dodge
by Kathleen Russell
Summary: Seventeen years of Marshalling in Dodge and his life was about to be turned upside down.
1. Heart and Soul

GUNSMOKE Before Dodge 

**Chapter 1**

**The Shape of Her Face**

All rights belong to everyone else but me. I am borrowing these people and will return them happy and healthy.

KR

P.S. This one is off the wall, folks. It's really out of left field. But I am hoping that you will still enjoy it. I will apologize for the slow start, but there is quite a bumpy road ahead of us. I hope that you will stick with this. As always, forgive any errors. I will try to keep my notes straight for consistency. Read on. Also, I am apologizing in advance and will explain at the end of this first chapter why I am apologizing. KR

Matt Dillon, US Marshal sat on the stoop as usual. It was a quiet August day, the sun was high in the morning sky and Dodge was just waking up. Looking up the walk, Matt saw Festus and Newly heading back to the Jail after making morning rounds. As they made their way towards the jail, a lone rider came from the opposite direction heading for the jail. Matt heard thee horse and turned to look at the tall figure on the dark steed. It took a few minutes but Matt recognized the rider. His name, Jack Wilcox, he is the Director of the US Marshals. Matt stepped down off of the boardwalk and waited for the rider who pulled up in front of him.

"Hello Matt, it's been a long time." He said as he dismounted his horse.

"It's been almost 15 years Jack, how are you?" Matt said grasping Jack's hand firmly.

"I'm good, Matt." He said reaching back to pull the saddlebag from the horse. He tied the rein off on the fencing. "I hope you got a fresh pot of coffee brewing, Matt, I sure could use a hot cup." He said as Matt led him into the jail.

"Sure do. Come on in." He told him. The two men entered the Jail, closing the door behind them.

Festus and Newly had not yet reached the jail but they had seen the exchange between the two men. Knowing that it was more than likely Marshalling business, they continued to head for the jail.

"So, Jack, what brings you to these parts?" Matt asked him as he poured two cups of coffee then set the pot down and handing Jack a cup.

"I have a job for you." He said as he took the coffee and pulled a chair up to sit in front of Matt's desk. Just as Matt took his seat, Festus and Newly walked into the office.

"Morning Mathew!" Festus said stepping inside.

"Newly, Festus, I'd like you to meet an old friend, and the director of the US Marshals, Jack Wilcox. Jack these are my deputies, Newly O'Brien and Festus Hagan." He said introducing the two men to their boss.

"Howdy Mr. Wilcox." Festus said stretching his hand out to Jack.

"Hello Festus." He replied.

"Hello, Sir." Newly said as he too stretched out his hand to greet the Director.

"Gentlemen, we'll get along just fine if you call me Jack. I much prefer it. My father is Mr. Wilcox, I'm just Jack." Jack said trying to break the ice. Both men nodded to him and then went about their business. Newly had brought the newest flyers in from the post office and sat at the table going through them as Festus starting cleaning the rifles.

"So, Jack, what is this job that you have for me?" Matt asked as he sat back down.

"I need you to round up a fugitive, Matt." He said taking a sip of his coffee.

"Why me, Jack, there's gotta be 2 dozen men that can do the job." He said getting up to get another cup of coffee.

"Cause you're the best man for the job." He said watching Matt closely.

"Why is that?" Matt asked him.

"Matt, did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed this morning, because you are awful contrary today. Look, Matt, I'll be straight with you." He said leaning down and picking up the saddlebag he had set on the floor beside his chair. "This is a special case." He said pulling out the dark brown folder from the bag. "This isn't your ordinary fugitive. In fact, she's not just a fugitive, but a witness."

"Whoa, wait a minute, did you just say, 'she?'" Matt asked sitting up straight in his chair.

"Yes I did. She," He said handing the poster to him of Kathleen Russell, that he pulled out of the folder. "is the woman in question." Matt looked the poster over. He had never seen the woman before, but he had to admit, even on a poster, she looked damn good.

"She's wanted for dealing a crooked game on a Riverboat in New Orleans. Her name, is Kathleen Russell, she goes by Kitty." He watches as Matt stares at the poster, memorizing her face, as he had always done with posters. But this was different. He saw the slight twinkle in Matt's eye, and he knew that meant he was intrigued. "She works for John Clark, she's not only his #1 dealer, she's also his woman and # 1 whore. Yes, he even sells his own woman." He saw Matt's eyes crinkle in disbelief. "I know what you're thinking, she's very beautiful and nothing that beautiful could be anything but a lady. Sometimes this harsh world doesn't give a woman a choice."

"Why is it so important that you come to me with this? I mean, come on, Jack how dangerous can this woman be?" Matt said feeling amused by all this. Jack pulls one of those photographs from his saddlebag. It is a much clearer picture of Kitty Russell.

"I had this borrowed from Clark's private office. It's much better if you have an actual photograph." He said handing the picture of Kitty to him. He watched Matt closely as he looked at the picture. To most people, there was no visible reaction, but Jack saw the gaze in his eyes, as they stared into pale eyes looking back from the photo. He knew that Matt was trying to decide what color eyes the woman had and her hair color as well. "I chose you because you are a man of great integrity, you're honest and believe in your job, Matt. This woman will use any means necessary to get away from you."

"Meaning, she's seduced another Marshal and escaped?" He asked him.

"Yes. Grey Teller had taken her into custody on the Riverboat. It was an amazing game to watch." He said holding his cup up for more coffee. Matt went over to the pot of coffee and brought it over to Jack, pouring him another cup. "I don't even know how Grey had caught her. She moved so fast, I've never seen anyone hazel cards like this. I was truly impressed."

"Who is this Clark?" He said looking up at Jack.

"I mentioned that he is her man, well, I get the feeling not by her own choice. She was on his Riverboat when she was caught." Jack said sitting back in the chair. Festus put the first rifle away and took another to clean.

"Do you think he knew about her?" Matt said lifting the picture up again and staring at it.

"I don't think he just knew about her, I think he trained her to be that good. She's been with Clark since she was, I'm not sure, but I think since she was about 13 years old." Jack said looking at him.

Matt looked up at him surprised. "What was Clark's reaction to the arrest? He knew she was cheating?"

"I believe he did, but he denied knowing she had been cheating, in fact, he made quite a scene, hit her and played innocent." Jack said looking into the dark liquid. "She never said a word. Never tried to defend herself, she allow Clark to accuse her, and Grey arrested her. We had heard that Clark dealt a dirty game and that's why we were there. Pete Mosey is the Sheriff in that town, but he's in Clark's pocket like most folks there. Matt, Clark is a coward, his favorite pastime is abusing women, especially that one."

"It seems a bit strange that she'd go without at least trying to claim innocence." Matt said as he set the picture down on the desk.

"Very strange, but I think the lady prefers to be in jail rather than in Clark's clutches." He said setting his cup down on the desk. "There's more, John Clark has been dealing in Opium. I'm sure you've heard about it, it's from the Orient. It's highly addictive and we know that he has connections we just don't know who." He said looking at Matt.

Festus had finished with the guns, and Newly had left to make rounds. "Excuse me, Mathew, I'm heading over to Moss's see ifin' I can help him out."

"Okay, Festus." Matt said looking up from his seat for a moment. He watched Festus leave.

"You think that this woman can help you find those connections?" Matt said looking at Jack. "She's not just a fugitive, she's a witness?" Matt asked Jack already knowing the answer.

"It's quite possible she may know something about his other activities. Then again, she may know nothing about it. Either way, she is a fugitive on the run and you are the best man for the job. She already slipped away before they could get her to trial. I think she may be in great danger as well, Matt." Jack said watching Matt's reaction.

Matt looked up at Jack confused, than it dawned on him. "Clark?"

"Yes. From what I can gather from the townsfolk around there, the ones that were willing to talk that is, she's Clark's prized possession, and he wants her back." He said getting up and going around the desk. He knew exactly where Matt kept the bottle of whiskey, and opened the drawer. He pulled out the two shot glasses and set them on the table. Matt shook his head no, but Jack poured himself a shot of whiskey and closed the bottle, placing it back in the drawer. He then went back to his seat.

"So, you want me to find her and bring her back to New Orleans?" Matt said closing the file and tying the front closure.

"No, I think Hays City would be best. Clark has too many men on his payroll in New Orleans, she'd never get a fair trial." Jack said taking a deep swallow of the amber liquid. "That's good stuff." He said sitting his glass down on the desk.

"Well, I guess I'll start out tomorrow morning." Matt said watching his old friend.

"Where are you gonna start?" Jack asked, the curiosity getting to him.

"I figure Louisiana's as good a place to start as any." Matt said getting up and grabbing his saddlebag, which hung on the lone peg by the entrance of the jail cells. He takes the saddlebag and opens it up, depositing the folder in the pouch and tying off the tether.

"Thank you, Matt." Jack said getting up from his chair.

"Thank me when I bring her in." He told him. "Are you leaving for Garden City now?"

"How did you know I was heading to Garden City?" Jack asked him.

"Because, you usually do, Jack." Matt said smiling at him.

"I was thinking of staying in Dodge for a day or so, then head on up to Garden City." Jack placed his hat back on his head and headed for the door. "I'll be staying at Ma' Smalley's for the night. Maybe I'll even have a drink at the Long Branch, Sam still playin' the fiddle there?"

"Every chance he gets." Matt said holding the door opened.

"Good, good. I'll talk to you later than, Matt." Jack said as Matt shook his head.

Matt walks back over to his chair and sat down. Taking the picture from the saddlebag, he stared down at it. The woman was beautiful, that was for certain. And he'd even wager that she was pretty damn smart too. 'Well,' he thought to himself. 'it would be a challenge.' But he was sure he'd have one hell of an adventure.

The morning came quickly and Matt found himself on the stage heading South East to New Orleans. Sitting back in the seat, he opened the folder and pulled out the picture and began to read up on her. Taking out a small notepad he began to notes. He found her history to be quite interesting and the fact that they had so much info on her intrigued him. A man and his wife sat across from him, trying not to be noticed, but they were watching him. Matt took the folder and notepad and placed everything back in the saddlebag. He then looked up at the couple and touched the front of his hat, tipping his head slightly. They both nodded back to him, and continued on their journey in silence.

TBC 


	2. The Shape of Her Face

GUNSMOKE Before Dodge 

**Chapter 2**

**Body and Soul**

All rights belong to everyone else but me, because if they belonged to me, Matt and Kitty would not have had a twenty-year platonic relationship. Nope, not happening in my world.

KR

P.S. Once again, this one is off the wall, folks. But please have just a little bit of patience. As always, it will be worth the wait. Also, I needed to post two chapters at once due to the somewhat boring, okay very boring material of the first.

KR

Kitty Russell had no idea what she was going to do in Tennessee, but here she was, in Memphis, a town that had grown vastly over the years. Now a population of about thirty thousand people, she knew at one time it had been just a little quiet town of only a few thousand. If she couldn't get lost in a population 30,000 plus people, then she'd never be able to get lost. She looked out the window of the stage as it pulled up to the depot. The door opened and she waited while the other passengers proceeded to get out. There were two men, who talked of nothing but playing poker on the ride from Forrest City Arkansas. She had taken two trains and countless stagecoaches to get this far and she was in need of a little rest. She could feel the effect of not eating since yesterday morning, as her head seemed to spin a bit. Mind you, she had the money for food, but not the stomach for it. She had a belly full of butterflies, keeping her company. She slid over on the seat and reached up and pulled herself out. As she stepped down, one of the other male passengers, Tom Riley, gently took her about the waist and helped her down. "Thank you." She said looking up into the pale green eyes of the gentleman.

"Name's Tom Riley, Miss." He said tipping his hat to her. Suddenly, he saw the color drain from her face and she swayed. "Are you alright, Miss?" He asked and Kitty looked up with glassy eyes.

"I…I" Was all she said as he grabbed her about the waist and she passed out.

"What happened?" The driver said as he jumped down from the coach where he had been gathering their bags.

"I don't know, she just went real pale, and passed out." He said nervously as he gently lifted her limp form into his arms.

"Let's get her up to Doc's. Donny, you get her bags up to Doc's when you're done with the others." He said to the young man still on top of the stage going through the baggage.

Tom followed the driver as he led him to Doc's office. He noticed that he had gotten quite a few stares from passers by. But then again, how often do they see a man carrying a beautiful unconscious woman. Entering the office, he gently laid her on the table as the doctor instructed and then he and the driver stepped back.

"What happened to her?" He asked unbuttoning a few top buttons to listen to her heart with his stethoscope.

"She just kinda swayed and turned pale, next thing I know she's lying in my arms." Tom said as he kept his eyes down.

"Hey, Mars, here's the lady's bags." Donny said stumbling in the office with two carpet bags.

"Hush, Donny, can't you see the Doc is busy." He said turning to the young man. Then lowered his voice in a whisper. "Just set them down and go back to the stage. I'll be along shortly."

"Who is she?" Doc asked.

"Don't know, picked her up in Forrest City." He said scratching his head. "She didn't give me a name. Just a beautiful smile."

"Do you know her?" Mars asked Tom.

"No. I haven't had the pleasure, but she's a real lady. She didn't really talk much on the ride in. Kinda shy probably." He said to Mars.

"Well…" Doc said facing them. "Why don't you head on back to the stage, Mars. She's gonna be sleeping for a bit." Doc told him.

"Is she alright, Doc?"

"I think she's just exhausted from the ride in. It's quite a ride from Dobey Creek. And if I know you, you didn't stop at the depot in Braxton long, no one had a chance to eat." He said knowing his friend well.

"Sorry, Doc. We were running behind." He said to him.

"That was yesterday morning, it's a wonder all of your passengers haven't fainted from hunger or exhaustion, you dang fool." Doc said scolding his friend.

"Well I think I'll go get me a room at Molly's and turn in for a bit." Tom said as he put his hat on and headed for the door, behind Mars. "I'll check in on her later, Doc."

"Yeah, I gotta get going too, Doc." The two men left the office and Doc turned back to the woman.

He looked at her closely, she was a beautiful woman, he thought to himself. She was a mature woman of maybe 30 or 35, he really couldn't tell because she looked so young, but he had a gut feeling that she had a world of experience in her young life. As he gazed at her, and her clothing, and lack of excessive luggage, he felt a tug in his heart. She was running from something. From what, he hadn't a clue. But he figured that was her business anyway.

Falling to the floor, she reached up to wipe the blood from her lip as another well-aimed slap knocked her down. She tried to move away from John, but he was right there. Angrily he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her to her feet. "Please don't. Please John." She cried as he drug her over to the bed.

"I told you before, you ever run away from me again, I'd kill you." He told her as his fist connected with her jaw. She fell to the bed and he straddled her hips. She tried desperately to pull her body from under his, but he wouldn't let her move. Grabbing the strap from the headboard, her quickly tied it around her wrists. She desperately tried to pull her hands free of the noose. He took the loose end of the belt and tied it around the headboard, securing it tightly so she could not pull free. Then he grabbed the towel hanging on the headboard and covered her mouth with it. She knew he was going to hurt her real bad for running away this time. She was going to pay for this, possibly with her own life. She felt his hard fist make contact with her side and grimaced as she not only felt, but also heard the bone crack.

"Nooooo…." She cried through the gag as he then climbed on top of her naked form. His naked body forcing it's way in the cradle of her thighs. She watched as he took several deep puffs of his cigar, until the end was red hot. Smiling, he took it into his hand and lowered it. Kitty screamed as she felt the heat of it as it burned her thigh. His knee was planted on her thigh so she could not move. Taking the cigar away from her blistering skin, he placed it in the glass on the nightstand and moved between her thighs.

Doctor Hill sat in the corner of the room watching. He listened to her nightmares, listened to her cries for help, pleading with her tormentor to stop. Her body writhed in bed fighting an invisible ghost. He realized that this woman was in big trouble. That someone have treated her like an animal. "Perhaps she had been a captive of the Indians and was trying to get her life back?' He thought, but whatever it was, it wasn't good.

She suddenly sat up gasping for air. He moved over to her and gently took her by the arms. "It's alright, you're safe." He said looking into a pair of the most beautiful blue eyes he had ever seen. Kitty covered her face in her hands and tried to regain composure.

"Where…where am I?" She asked looking around.

"You're in my office, I'm the local Doctor here in Memphis." She said pouring her a brandy that had set on the nightstand. "I want you to drink this. It will help you relax. I want you to lay down and get some rest. When you wake, I'll have some hot stew for you." He said smiling at the woman.

"Thank you, Doctor." Kitty said smiling up at him. It was at that moment when he understood what the driver had said, 'She didn't give me a name, just a beautiful smile.'

It was a smile, that he knew for sure that, had he been a thousand miles away, he would fight Heaven and Hell to get back to it. As she laid back down, he patted her hand and went out into the other room to make some stew. Her lids grew heavy again, and she fell into a deep, peaceful sleep this time.

_**TBC**_


	3. Nightmares of The Past or Present?

GUNSMOKE Before Dodge 

**Chapter 3**

**Nightmares of The Past or Present?**

All rights belong to everyone else but me. I am borrowing these people and will return them happy and healthy.

KR

Okay, I really messed up my chapter titles on one and two, but I promise to be more careful. Thank you all for your encouraging words. It keeps my mind busy and working on new chapters. Also, annweaver66 sent me a review and I want to say that I do not take it personally, I can be a bit airheaded at times, so let me give you all a little set up.

The year is 1883. Matt Dillon has been in Dodge for 17 years. Right after the end of the Civil War, which ended in 1865, he came to Dodge and has been there ever since. Festus came to Dodge when he had been trying to track his Uncle and met Matt then. They became good friends. Newly had traveled to Dodge via coach. Manez had kidnapped him from the coach to save his dying brother. Kitty Russell was born in New Orleans. Her parents were dirt farmers, barely scratching out a living. At the very young age of 11 years old, she had suffered the ultimate betrayal. But we cannot yet tell you that because it will be too much information, I think. So, Now you know, in this universe, Kitty has not yet met Matt Dillon. And yes, she is a full-grown woman of about 36 years old. We'll just say about 36. And we will see how things develop from here. Hope this helps you out, Ann. But I hope I haven't given too much away. And thank you, for your e-mail.

KR

It had been four days since she arrived in Memphis. The trip had been a long one and her body still bore some of the bruises from the occasionally bouncy coach ride. Kitty stood looking out the window down on the city below. She really wasn't a city person, but she needed to get lost, to disappear, and Memphis seemed like a good place for the time being. Now she had to find work. She had signed in at the desk as Audra McKendrick. She had heard the name Audra on her trip to Tennessee, and McKendrick was just one of those names she had pulled out of a hat. She knew better than to use a name that could be familiar to her. John would find her if she had used a friends name or one created by friends around her. Moving over to the high back chair, which sat near the corner, she gently set herself down in it and began to read the local paper that was in her hands. She needed to find a job, her money was running low and she needed to work. Money would be a necessary evil if she were to move on. And moving on would be necessary to stay out of Clark's reach.

As she sat reading the local paper, she allowed herself to relax, her eyes skimmed over the few local help wanted ads and she found nothing of interest in the ads. Folding the paper, she set it on her lap and leaned her head back against the chair. Within a matter of minutes she dozed off.

Doctor Martin Hill walked up the steps of the Memphis Hotel, his bag in his hand. He had come to check on his patient and make sure that she had been eating and taking care of herself. He noticed that as he approached her door, there were a few men who had passed him by who had stopped to look at him for a moment. No doubt they were interested in who was behind that particular door at which he now stood. The pretty little redhead seemed to turn heads, without even trying, he thought to himself. Reaching up, he knocked on the door and waited for an answer. After a few minutes, he knocked again.

Kitty didn't know what had awoken her at first, but the second knock was a bit harder and had startled her just a bit.

"Audra, it's Doc Hill!" He called to her this time.

"Just a minute, Doc." She said getting up from the chair and tossing the paper on it. She stepped in front of the full- length mirror and made sure that she was presentable. Audra then stepped over to the door and opened it. "Hello, Dr. Hill." She said pulling the door open. "What brings you up here today?" She said smiling.

Doctor Martin Hill was infatuated with the young beauty before him. But here he was on the late side of sixty, too old for this young filly, but still young enough to appreciate the view. "Good Morning Audra, how are you feeling today?" He asked as she stepped aside to allow the doctor to enter.

"I'm doing much better, thank you, Dr. Hill. And once you give me the okay, I'm going to find me a job." She said as she closed the door.

"Okay, I just wanna check you over quickly and then I'll get out of your way." He said as she sat down on the edge of the bed. He checked her pulse, her eyes, her heart and lungs then returned his instruments to the bag. "How are the bruises healing?" He asked as she was buttoning up the front of her blouse. She stopped, knowing that he knew those bruises did not come from the coach. "You know, I work part time in the Post Office. Henry, my brother is getting up there in years, and sometimes I go over and give him a hand." He reaches into his pocket pulling out a piece of folded paper. "A parcel came yesterday for the Sheriff. It fell from my hands and the posters fell out." He said as he opened the poster up. Even on a poster she was still breathtakingly beautiful. He handed her the poster and Kitty looked at it. She couldn't say anything, her hands began to shake as she saw herself on the wanted poster. "What did you do? I mean, the poster claims you're a crooked dealer, but I've never seen a poster on anyone just for dealing a crooked game."

"I dealt a crooked game, and one of the players was the Director of the US Marshals. I've never done anything wrong, never broke the law except for the game." She said, her voice shaking as she told him. "I was just a high priced whore who dealt on special occasions, such as those when the boss wanted me to cheat players out of big money."

She stood up and walked over to the window, looking down on the street at the people below. Crossing her arms under her breast, she breathed deeply. "My name is Kathleen Russell. I was born in New Orleans. My daddy was a dirt farmer and he and my Ma, were trying to scratch out a living and raise nine kids. When I was eleven years old, my father made me put on my Sunday best, said he wanted me to look presentable, for selling our crops. He loaded me up on the buckboard and the few good crops we had and headed into town." She continued to stare out the window. "We had gotten into town, and my father was talking to this young man, he was about twenty four years old. He told me to go with this man and do as I was told." Breathing deeply, she swiped at the tears that fell upon her cheeks. "He took me behind the saloon, where there was a back entrance and brought me to a room, it was huge and had this big bed sitting in the middle of it. He told me to take my clothes off. But when I refused, he took his belt off and beat me. He then took my dress off of me along with my undergarments, then dragged me over to the bed and climbed on top of me." She gently reached up and touched her throat as the painful memories of that moment came back to her. "I was eleven years old." She turned to look up into the brown eyes of the doctor, not expecting to find compassion and tears, but she did. "I was just a little girl, when my father sold me to John Clark. He had gambled away what little he had, and owed Mr. Clark $5000.00. I was payment for that debt." Looking at the poster, she closed her eyes. "For the past twenty-five years, I've been his…his whore." Kitty turned back around and walked over to Dr. Hill. Looking at the poster, she hands it to him. "Well, I guess you better give this back to the Sheriff." Dr. Hill took the poster and watched as she walked back over to the window. Looking at the poster, he moved right behind her and reached around, setting it on the windowsill.

"You know what, I think I know someone who could use some help. Pete and Andrea Williams just had a baby, and Andrea used to work in the general mercantile with Ole Jeb Kimble, but she's decided to stay home for a while with the baby. Are you any good with numbers?" He asked her as she took the poster and looked back over her shoulder at him. He knew then that she had been telling him the truth when he saw the look of shock in her eyes.

Not wanting to embarrass him or herself, she smiled slightly. "Yes, I used to do a great deal of the bookwork, John never trusted anyone with his books." She said as she looks at the folded paper in her hands. Doctor Hill took the paper from her hands, as he could see she didn't know what to do next. He walked over to the stove that sat in the corner of the room to warm it, and opened it. The morning fire was still burning and he opened the door, tossing the poster in. He watched it for a moment as it quickly caught fire.

"Put your jacket on, Audra, I'll introduce you to Jeb. He's a bit crotchety at times, but I know how to handle him." He said as she grabbed her jacket and put it on. Doctor Hill escorted her out of the room and down the stairs.

Perhaps this was her chance. Maybe, here in Memphis, she could make a life for herself. Maybe this time, John Clark wouldn't find her.

Stretching, Matt stood for the first time in almost two days. The train had been a long ride, but he was finally in New Orleans. Now began the hard work of asking questions, but first, he was going to get a room and take a long hot bath. Maybe even get something to eat and some rest. Sleeping on a stagecoach was one thing, but the rocking of the train was not something he himself found particularly comfortable. He wasn't too particularly fond of asking questions either, because he knew that people had a tendency to keep to themselves in the South. And sometimes even protect those around them. He figured that wasn't a good thing, because the guilty had to pay for their crimes, but he understood the need to protect your family and friends. Heading over to the depot, he asked the man behind the desk the best place to stay and then headed down the street towards The New Orleans Hotel. He really didn't notice the people staring at him at first. People usually had a tendency to stare at him for many reasons. First, he was a big man, six foot seven inches made him probably an oddity to some folks. Second, he wore his US Marshal's badge proudly and did not try to hide who he was. And thirdly, he was a stranger in town. People were bound to be nosey about that. Holding his head high, as he always did, his back straight, he continued down the street, tipping his hat at folks and saying hello.

The hotel lobby was spacious and elegant. Walking over to the desk, he waited while the clerk finished with the young couple in front of him.

"Here you go, Mr. Abernathy, room 212. Just take the stairs and it's down the hall on the left." He said then rang the small bell on the counter. Matt watched in fascination as a a young man dressed in a peculiar uniform came up and picked up their luggage. He wasn't unfamiliar with big cities, but he knew in his heart that he was just a small town boy, because he was more comfortable in places like Dodge.

"How may I help you, Sir?" The clerk asked the big man.

"I'd like a room." Came the deep voice of Matt Dillon. The young man took his book and turned it around so that the big man could sign in.

"Sign in, please." He said handing the Marshal the pencil. As Matt leaned over to sign the book, the clerk noticed the star pinned on the man's chest. "You're a lawman? What are you doing in New Orleans, Marshal?" The young man asked innocently.

"I'm tracking a man, a killer." He said simply. Knowing that he was lying to the clerk, by telling him he was tracking a man, but for the moment, he didn't want anyone to know whom he was really tracking. He would have to start quietly, if word got around that he was looking for Kathleen Russell, than he knew people would either bombard him with information, most of which would be false or rumored or they would close up shop the minute he set foot on the street. Dealing with tracking women was a whole new game to him. Signing his name to the book, he turned the book back towards the clerk who turned to pull a key from the wall.

"Here you go, Mr. Dillon. Room 219. Up the stairs and down the right corridor." He said handing Matt the Key.

"Thank you." Matt said taking the key and picking up his bag. His rifle in one hand, his saddlebag over his shoulder and the small carpet bag in the other hand. Matt climbed the steps two at a time. The clerk watched him move up the steps. The young bellhop walked up to the clerk as the big man disappeared around the corner.

"Wow, that was a big man, who is he?" He asked looking at the clerk.

"US Marshal, tracking a killer." He said simply. But he wasn't too sure that the Marshal was looking for a man. He thought about Doc, and he knew that as soon as he got a chance he'd have to go and see him, talk to him about the stranger in town.

TBC 


	4. I Don't Even Know You

GUNSMOKE Before Dodge 

**Chapter 4**

**I Don't Even Know You**

Sorry to have taken so long in posting. I had to draw a bit of a lay out of the Silver Sally Saloon, which does not exist except within my own little devious mind, that is. But in order to put it into words, I had to sketch it out. Also, I apologize for errors. If there is anything which confuses you, I am sorry, but if I'm confused, why shouldn't you be. (smile…please)

Well, read on, and hopefully you will enjoy it.

KR

All rights belong to everyone else but me. I am borrowing these people and will return them extremely happy and healthy.

KR

By the time the big Marshal had gotten around to Doc's office, word had spread through New Orleans like a wild brush fire that he was looking for Kathleen Russell. As the big man climbed his stairs, he looked out and watched him with great concern. He didn't look like a mean cuss of a man, but he sure was big and Doc knew that if the man wanted to, he could probably do some real damage. But according to the gossip mill, he only asked questions and was as polite as could be.

"Good Morning, Marshal." Doc said as he opened his door and stepped aside, allowing the big man to enter his office. "So, what can I do for you?"

"I think you know why I'm here, Doctor." Matt said, removing his hat as he entered the office.

"Most folks just call me Doc." He said as he walked around Matt to sit at his desk. "And to be honest, yes, I've heard why you're here." He said looking into the blue eyes, trying to read the man. "You're looking for Kitty Russell." He said scratching his chin. "Well, as you have been told, and as you can see, she's not here."

"Look, Doc, I've been getting the impression from some of the folks around here that they are trying to protect her. Which I can understand, she's one of their own, but she has broken the law and has to pay for her crimes. Someone knows where she is and I intend to find out. " Matt said sitting on the chair across from Doc.

"What do you know about her, Marshal? Pay for her crimes? I think Kitty has paid more than sufficiently for her _crime."_ He said getting up from his seat and angrily going over to the cabinet to pour himself a brandy. "All you know about her is what others may have told you, but you don't know the full story about the woman."

"Then why don't you tell me?" He asked him.

"It's not my place, but just understand that that woman has been through hell and back. Why don't you go see John Clark, he's the one who put her in this position in the first place. Go on, go see him, then maybe you'll understand what I'm talking about." He said gulping down his brandy. Matt just stared at him for a minute as he stood up.

"Well, then I guess I'm gonna have to go and speak with him since no one knows anything." He then turned and headed out the door. Doc sat there staring at the door as it closed. For the life of him, he couldn't understand why, but he felt it in his heart, that this man could be trusted. Getting up, he walks over to the door, grabbing his hat from the coat stand in the corner and headed out the door. He wanted to see what Clark had to say to this man.

Following not far behind him, he watched as the Marshal walked across the street. Every person within ten feet or so, were watching him as well. He stepped up onto the sidewalk outside the Silver Sally Saloon. Looking up, he noticed the large painted windows. The front of the saloon was like none he'd ever seen before. Everything was white and pristine looking and he wondered just how they kept it so clean and beautiful. But he also realized that it was part of the enticement. Like all of the New Orleans buildings, it was something of a work of art, with its ornate columns. The design and décor was not overwrought by any means, it was just enough to catch one's eye. It was that which lay inside the building that was more captivating. Inside, the swinging doors, was a large room. He thought, that it must be about three times the size of the Long Branch back in Dodge, at the very least, that is. Stepping further into the large room, he looked around, noticing the deep southern décor. To his right was a long rounded bar, the like of which he had never seen. Along that entire wall, to just beneath the walkway were mirrors. Above the bar on either end of the walkway stood a man, each holding a rifle. They were observing everything that was going on. Straight ahead were four tables. Thee first three set up for poker. The fourth one was against the wall, with a huge straight back-winged chair against the wall, sitting beneath a portrait. Not a portrait of the owner, but of a woman. As Matt moved further into the room, he was able to see that it was a portrait of the woman he sought. It was at that moment that he realized that this man had one obsession, and it was the woman in the portrait. To his left there was another smaller rounded counter, which served as a **Pharaoh** Table. Along the left wall, a staircase that led to the second floor, which he notice had five doors along the back and four more doors along the right. No doubt the doors had simple bedrooms in them for his whores. From what he could gather from some of the towns folk, The Silver Sally was nothing more than a glorified whorehouse and gambling house as well. There were five tables to the left, and five to the right. From the size of the place, he deduced that John Clark did quite a bit of business. Looking up towards the top of the stairs, he saw a man smoking a cigar, watching him intently. The man wore a black suit that was pressed and ironed. He wore a thin black neck tie that hung down. His hair was jet black and thick. Matt noted with great interest that a young woman walked up to him and handed him his hat. She was a very young girl, and he wondered why a child would be in a place such as this. The man was of slender build, about six feet tall, weighing maybe one hundred seventy pounds. Matt had a good seven inches on the man, not to mention the fact that Clark seemed solidly built, but Matt Dillon was massively build with broad shoulders and a solid chest. As he watched the man he believed to be John Clark descend the steps, he imagined the woman in the portrait wearing the deep blue dress, which bared her shoulders and a generous amount of bosom, descending the same stairs. In his minds eye, she was quite a vision to behold. His desire to meet this woman was beginning to increase considerably. Shaking his head, he cleared the image from his mind and stepped towards the approaching man.

Doc stood just inside the doors, towards the left, leaning against the unoccupied Pharaoh table, watching both men with great interest.

"You must be Marshal Dillon?" He said extending his hand to the big man. Matt took his hand and shook it. The poker table closest to them was empty and John gestured to him to sit down. "So," He said pulling out a chair and sitting down. "what can I do for you, Marshal?" He asked as he leaned back in the chair and crossed his left leg over the right.

"Let's dispense with the pretense, Mr. Clark, you know why I'm here, I'm looking for Miss Russell." He said sitting down in the chair opposite of John.

"Yes, I know that, Marshal Dillon, but what is it you hope to find here. She's not here, remember, this is where she was arrested by one of your own." He said gesturing around the room to him. Just as Matt looked around, he noticed a man entering the saloon. The man was much smaller that he or John Clark, standing about five feet eight inches tall. He wore a black hat, and dark clothing, but what interested Matt most, was the Sheriff's badge upon this little man's chest. By the way the man looked at John, and his demeanor which to Matt seemed as though the man were asking for permission to enter. He saw Clark nod to the man, out of the corner of his eye and that was all he needed to tell him that the Sheriff of this town was bought and paid for by John Clark. He felt his stomach churn. Not out of fear, but genuine disgust for this little man. The Sheriff stepped further into the room and moved toward the table, standing about three feet away from it. He would not intrude on Clark's space, but he would be there to back him up.

"I was hoping you might have some idea as to where she would go." Matt said leaning back in his chair.

"Why would I know that? She didn't tell me she was going to cheat at cards, she certainly didn't tell me she was going to run away." He said taking a long drag of his cigar.

Matt didn't like this man. He knew that the minute he saw him at the top of the stairs. He also knew that he couldn't trust him, but he did know that the man was telling the truth as to not knowing where she was.

"Ill be glad when you do find her and bring her back. I do miss that woman." He said smiling as his mind thought of the things he wanted to do to her. "Might even be a reward in it too, I suspect." He hinted to him.

"I just bet there would be, Mr. Clark, but I'm not interested." He said standing up and placing his hat on. John looked up at him in disbelief.

"How much do you make in a year at that job as Marshal of Dodge, Dillon?" He asked him as he slowly brought the cigar back to his lips.

"I don't see what that has to do with any of this…" He said, but Clark interrupted him before he could finish the sentence.

"I could off you more money than you could make in twenty years, you probably make twenty-five dollars a month. That's what, three-hundred dollars a year? Ten-thousand dollars, Dillon." He said leaving offer opened and without incriminating himself. "You bring her back to me, and we'll discuss this." He said as Matt had turned and taken two steps.

With his shoulders straight, he turned to look at the man sitting in the chair. "Mr. Clark, I'm not working for you, I'm not trying to find the lady for you. When I do find her, she will be rendered into my custody until I can hand her over to the proper authorities." He said looking into the man's dark eyes.

"Pity, I think you would make a welcomed addition to my collection. I can always use a man like you." He said smiling at Matt, whose face was poker straight and without fear.

"No thank you, Mr. Clark. I'm not too thrilled with the people you hang out with as it is." He said looking at the Sheriff.

"What's that suppose to mean, Mister." Sheriff Mobley said as he stepped towards the Marshal. He looked into the blue eyes of the big man, trying to stare him down, but he knew he would lose. Matt seemed to gain a few more inches as he straightened his back more and Mobley stood there just staring.

Standing up, John stepped in front of Mobley and looked at him. It was at that moment that Mobley moved back. "Well, Marshal, all I can say is when do you find her, you better make sure you keep a tight hold on her." He said looking into the cool blue eyes of the big man. "You wouldn't wanna lose something that precious, so you better be prepared to protect her as well."

Matt knew what this man was getting at, but he didn't flinch, didn't blink. "Don't worry, Mr. Clark, I will protect her and I will see to it that she gets to her destination, alive and in one piece." Matt said towering over this man.

"I wouldn't want anything to happen to her." He said sliding back in his chair.

"Are you threatening me, Mr. Clark? Because if you are, let me explain to you what will happen to you. And this isn't a threat, but a promise, if you interfere in anyway, with my job, I will be forced to arrest you."

"You have no jurisdiction here, Marshal." Sheriff Mobley said.

"I have special orders from the Director, which gives me jurisdiction over this territory and any other that I travel in. I will take you in and your cohort here, Mr. Clark if you interfere with my investigation or apprehension of the prisoner." Matt said looking right at Mobley.

"Are you accusing me of something, Marshal?" Mobley said, the anger in his voice quite apparent. His hand moved towards his gun, but Matt never blinked.

"Not one that anyone can actually see, but I have my suspicions. I don't like crooked dealers, or killers, but what I despise most are crooked lawmen." Matt said as he started to head out the door. Doc still stood by the door, he had heard the entire conversation. This was the kind of man he had not seen in quite some time, at least not in this town. Matt Dillon was a man filled with honor, devotion and compassion for his job. 'Yep, he was beginning to like this big man more. Matt walked past Doc and continued out the door.

"I'm gonna kill him." Mobly said as he placed his hand on his pistol. But John Clark raised his hand and Mobly stopped like the well-trained dog that he was.

"No. Let the big Marshal do his job, let him find Kathleen, then we'll kill him and take her from him." John said as he sat down in the chair. He watched as the Marshal left the saloon. He didn't like him one bit. Men with honor and high morals, usually caused him a great deal of trouble, but he knew exactly how to handle men like him. He'd just sit back and let the Marshal do all the work, then reap the rewards.

**TBC**


	5. A Vision In My Head

GUNSMOKE Before Dodge 

**Chapter 5**

**A Vision In My Head**

Sorry for the wait. I am on vacation, which just means I'm not at work, but I am at home, doing things that need to be done. I will be returning to work in three days and I hope to try and post another chapter before then. I can't wait to get to their first meeting myself, I expect it to be a huge explosion.

KR 

All rights belong to everyone else but me. I am borrowing these people and will return them still extremely happy and healthy.

KR

Matt Dillon was not happy as he left the saloon. He disliked Clark from the moment he had heard his name and now, he despised him even more. Not to mention his little troll of a Lawman. As he headed for his hotel, he could feel the blood rushing to his ears. To say he was angry, was an understatement. He took his job very seriously. He loved the law and the desire to protect and serve had been borne into his genes since before he was actually born. His father was a lawman, and his Grandfather had been one of the very first Texas Rangers. His father and grandfather raised him on the law, and so it was his destiny. He was proud of where he came from and it ate at his gut to see another lawman crawl on his hands and knees at the beck and call of some filthy rich citizen. The anger then made him think of the woman. What kind of a woman was she to stay with such a man? Maybe it didn't really matter how beautiful she was, a whore was just a whore. He thought as he climbed the stairs to his room. The morning had been long and unproductive. He was tired and hungry. Right now, all he wanted was a couple of hours of sleep, then maybe some food, and maybe another walk through town. Closing the door and locking it, he walked over to the bed and sat down. Taking his boots off, he gently placed them beneath the chair next to the bed, than stood up to take his gun belt off. An hour or so of sleep and maybe he'd feel a little less angry.

Kitty slowly entered the room. She wore a black cloak and the hood had fallen down while she ran in the rain. She was drenched to the bone and she was cold. Dark red ringlets clung to her face and throat. She turned towards the bed and there he sat, watching her. Pulling the cloak opened so that it lay on her arms, with just the tie across her chest holding it still on her body, he saw that she only wore a thin cotton gown, which was soak and wet and now transparent as it clung to every curve of her body. His eyes roamed over her wet form. Dark dusky nipples stood out proudly on the tips of her large bosom. She had a slight curve to her belly, which was just enough to cushion a man's head. His eyes moved over the gentle curve of her hips, along the hipbone and to the dark thatch of curls, which hid the forbidden fruit he sought most. She watched his reaction to her. His jaw seemed to tighten as his eyes moved over her nearly naked form. Every move she made was on purpose. Every step she took, created a vision of beauty. Stepping up to him, she carefully reached up and untied her cloak, allowing it to fall to the ground. She then untied the white string, which held the top of the gown closed and pulled on it. The gown slid effortlessly over her creamy shoulders and down her naked body. His mouth became dry. His hands began to tremble and his heart beat rapidly against his chest in anticipation. His clothing seemed to have disappeared, as her slender fingers caressed his hand, sliding up his strong forearm to his even tighter biceps. As her hand touched his shoulder, her felt his hand on her naked hip, moving over the hip to caress her bare derriere. She moaned as he pulled her body against his own. Her mouth was like fire and he was the moth drawn to the flames. Hungrily tasting her, his mouth devoured hers. Moving back, he gently sat down on the bed and pulled her up into his lap till she straddled him. Feeling the heat of her nestled against his manhood, made him moan into her mouth. He pulled her harder against him, trapping his manhood more securely between his belly and her womanhood. Kitty gently pushed him back on to the bed till he lay flat, then sat up, staring at the man beneath her. He was amazed at the creamy skin, that was generously sprinkled with freckles, and the feel of her heat on his lower belly caused his manhood to twitch harder. Keeping his eyes on hers, he watched as she lifted her body up and he held himself still until she impaled herself hard and fast on his instrument. Both jerked at the intensity of the joining. Her movements were none too gentle, she was moving back and forth on his hard member, desperate to reach her peak. Matt felt the flood in his veins begin to burn as he raised his hips to meet her. "Oooooh God!" He cried out, as he sat straight up in bed. Gasping for air, Matt realized that it had only been a dream. Though one of the more intense dreams he has ever had of that kind, it was a dream. Swinging his legs over the bed, he rubbed the sleep from his eyes and looked towards the window. The morning sun was moving lower in the sky. It had to be close to noon, he thought getting up and grabbing his gun. He had other people he needed to see, including talking to the Doctor one more time. He had a feeling that Doc was very close to this Kitty Russell.

The morning started out like any other. Kitty had been here in Memphis almost two weeks. Mr. Kimble had been very patient with her and taught her to do the stock and book work as well. She had learned a great deal with his teaching her and she was enjoying learning new things. Doctor Hill stopped by on several occasions just to see how she was doing. As she finished putting the last blanket on the shelf, Jeb watched her with a smile. He was an old man, but even her knew a pretty lady when he saw one. In the past two weeks, he had learned that it wasn't a bad thing to smile just a little anyway.

"Audra, did you finish the entries in the book?" He asked as Mr. Tyler entered the store. Alan Tyler was a rich man with a great deal of money and no class. He wanted to own everything and everyone, but no one cared for him. He was arrogant and had the IQ of a split pea. From the minute he entered the store, Jeb knew that it was going to be nothing but trouble. Alan always had an eye for beautiful things, and Miss Audra was quite a pretty thing.

"Yes, Jeb, just like you showed me. I've even balanced the books and left them on your desk so that you could look them over." She said folding up one last blanket before she neatly placed it on the shelf. "I've also finished the inventory and had Micah put the supplies away." She said looking at her list, making sure she had fifteen blankets as ordered.

"Now what are you gonna do? It's not even 9:00 and you're already done your work." He said smiling at her.

"Well, she could have breakfast with me." Alan said as he moved closer to the two.

"Thank you once again, Mr. Tyler, but once again, I will have to refuse. I'm not interested in having breakfast, lunch or dinner with a married man." She said as she turned and walked through the curtained doorway which lead to the back rooms. Jeb didn't say a word. He watched as Alan shifted slightly from one foot to the other.

Within a matter of seconds, Kitty entered the room again, with Micah right behind her carrying several bolts of material. He followed her over to the counter and laid them down.

"You want me to bring out the others, Miss Audra?" He said smiling at her.

"Yes, Micah, just the ones lying on the back table. Those are the more popular ones and will sell better." She said as she rearranged the bolts on the table.

"Now, Miss Audra, why aren't you nice to me?" He said as he moved closer to her and gently let his pointer slide up her arm to her shoulder.

"Mr. Tyler, you will kindly keep your hands to yourself and your distance as well." She said moving away from him. "I will be courteous to you, but you will step back and stay out of my way. I do not appreciate your advances, and if you continue, I will speak with your wife, Julia." She said looking him straight in the eyes. There wasn't much that frightened Alan Tyler except for his wife, Julia. Julia's father was his money train. He had tried to buy Alan out, so he would not marry his daughter, but Alan was greedy and he wanted it all. Realizing that this woman was not making her threats lightly, he nodded to her, touching the side of his hat and turned and walked out the door. Micah had been watching Audra the whole time, she did not flinch nor back down. Realizing the other two men were watching her, she turned and looked at Jeb.

"Hey, Jeb, how about you and Micah join me for breakfast? I'm hungry." She said smiling at Jeb.

"I thought you just told Mr. Tyler you had breakfast?" He said watching her reaction closely.

"Oh, I did. But it was just a tiny little fib. I didn't like the company." She said going over to the hat rack and pulling her short cape down. Micah quickly took the cape and helped her put it on.

"I'm hungry too, Pops." Micah said looking at his father.

"How many times have I gotta tell you don't call me, Pops?" Jeb said reaching up to pull his hat from the rack. He said as Micah escorted Audra out of the store. They both laugh and Jeb thought how nice it would have been to have her for a daughter-in-law. But Josey was a good woman to Micah, and had given him four children before she died and Micah, well, he just wasn't interested in another wife. His children were growing up and he was working with his father, most days. The other days he and his two oldest sons would work the farm. Besides, Audra didn't seem the type of woman to settle down and be weighed down with someone's children, but it'd sure be nice.

TBC 


	6. I Want to Hold You, Touch You

GUNSMOKE Before Dodge 

**Chapter 6**

**I Want to Hold You, Touch you.**

All rights belong to everyone else but me. I am borrowing these people and will return them still extremely happy and healthy. Okay, so they haven't been too happy yet, but don't worry, they will be.

PS: Please forgive any inconsistencies as I have a very bad habit sometimes, because I'm in a hurry.

KR

Matt had left New Orleans a week ago, after speaking with Doc one last time. As he sat in his seat on the stage, he knew he was just a few hours outside of Memphis. He thought back to that last conversation with the old man, whom he had grown to admire in just a few short days.

"Look, Doc, I know you received a wire. I know where it came from. Why don't you just admit to me that it was from Miss Russell?" He said sitting on the edge of the desk ask Doc continued to burn the last of the telegram and finally dropped it into the stove.

"Well now, that would be making your job too easy for you." Doc said as he walked around the desk and pulled the brandy decanter from the shelf than poured himself and Matt a healthy swig of the amber liquid. He then set the bottle on the table and replaced the lid, than picked up the two brandy glasses and walked around the other side of the desk and handed Matt one of the glasses. Matt took it and looked into the pale blue eyes of the old codger. "I'll tell you this much, it was from Kitty. She's fine, but as for where she is, I have no idea. She won't tell me because she knows John Clark too well, and I don't want you to tell me either. But I will tell you this much, Marshal, that girl means the world to me. And I'll be damned if I'll stand by and let you hurt her, or see Clark get his hands on her again." He said as he moved around the desk. He drank down the brandy and quickly poured himself another brandy.

"I have no intentions of hurting her, Doc. I intend to arrest her and take her in is all." He thinks about it for a minute. "You know what, I've been talking to you for the past few days and I don't even know your name."

Doc smiled at him and scratched his head. "Well, then let me introduce myself." He said as he moved back around the desk and reaches out his hand to his. "Galen Adams MD at your service, Marshal."

"It's Matt, Matt Dillon. Well, Doc, it's a pleasure to meet you." Matt said extending his hand to him and grasping it firmly. Doc returned the grasp and smiled up at the big man.

"I don't wanna see any harm come to her, Doc. I have to bring her in to stand trial, it's my job."

"I believe you Matt." Doc moved to sit down behind his desk and Matt turned to head for the door, then stopped and turned back to Doc.

"I'll send you a wire when I get there." Matt said as he put his hat on and headed out the door.

Audra was in the back storage room when Dillon arrived at the general Store. Jeb had seen him earlier that day talking to a few people, one in particular Alan Tyler. Jeb noticed the man the moment he entered the General Store. He didn't recognize him, but he knew him from his walk. The man stood a good six feet-four maybe six inches tall. His shoulders were straight and large. The man walked with great pride, not the pride of one who knew or believed he was something more, but the pride of one who had fought many battles and was able to walk away.

"Hello, can I help you, sir?" He asked as he walked over to the door.

"Yes, I'm Marshal Dillon. I spoke with a man at the depot." He said reaching into his pocket and pulling out a folded piece of paper. He opened the page and looked at it one more time before handing it to the man. "I'm looking for this woman! The man I spoke with believes you might be able to help me."

Jeb immediately recognized the woman in the poster. Listening to the man talk to Jeb, Kitty made sure that she was hidden in the shadows. Micah saw her quietly backing up and kept his eyes on her. "No, Marshal, can't say that I have." He said lying to the big man. "Pretty little thing, though, what did she do?" He asked curiously.

"Are you sure you haven't seen her?" Matt asked noticing that the old man did recognize her and he wanted to know what this woman did to have these people want to protect her. Kitty backed up, bumping into the hat boxes piled up on the floor. Turning around in fear, she saw Micah standing behind her. He had heard the man speaking with his father.

Nodding to her, he gestured for her to use the back door.

Matt heard the boxes fall and looked over at the stockroom entrance. Micah came out of the room holding two boxes. "Sorry, Pop, I kinda knocked them over." He said as he set the two boxes down on the counter.

"Micah, this is Marshal Dillon. He's looking for this woman." He said handing his son the picture of Kitty.

Micah took the picture from his father and looked at it. Matt found the younger man harder to read. He looked at the picture as though he had never seen the woman before.

"Mighty beautiful little thing, isn't she?" He said looking up at Matt with the same blank stare as before. He then hands the paper back to his father who hands it back to the Marshal.

Kitty had thrown on her dark cape and headed for the stable where she quickly saddled her horse. Alan Tyler had seen her running from the back of the store heading for the stable.

"Do you think you can get away from that Marshal, _Kitty_?" He said to her as she threw the blanket over the horses back.

She knew who it was and she knew what he wanted. Turning to face him, she looked into his dark eyes, seeing that same look of hunger and brutality in his eyes as she had seen in John's so many times. Suddenly, she pulled the blanket off and threw it in Alan's face. As the blanket hit his face and startled him, he blindly reached out, grabbing her arm, but she pulled from his grasp, her blouse ripped opened and she stumbled as his strong arm brutally grasped her about the waist. "Noooo!" She cried out as he lifted her off of the ground, clamped his hand over her mouth and drug her back over to the stall, throwing her down on the fresh hay. He pulled her onto her back and ripped her blouse opened further, revealing her white bustier, her breast spilling over the top of it. She desperately reached in the hay and dirt for anything that she could use. He had struck her across the face and she felt her head spinning. Seizing a piece of wood, she swung, only clipping him in the jaw, which only served to anger him more. Pulling his hand back, he clenched his fist then struck her hard across the cheek two times before she was knocked out. She lay there unconscious, unmoving and unable to fight. Alan quickly took his jacket off then moved on top of her. His left hand began to wonder up her leg, dragging her long skirt up, when suddenly a fierce grip around the back of his neck stopped him. Matt ripped his scrawny form off of Kitty. Alan tried to pull himself from the strong grasp, but Matt just spun him around and hit him in the jaw.

"What's wrong with you, she was going to run! I was just stopping her from getting away." He yelled at Matt from the ground.

"You're kind of help, I don't need." Matt said angrily as Jeb and Micah came rushing into the stable. Matt turned around to see Kitty lying on the ground, her cape open, and her blouse ripped down the front, her skirt shoved up her right thigh. "You were gonna force her, weren't you?" He said looking at Alan, as Jeb and Micah grabbed his arms.

"Let go of me!" Alan yelled at Jeb and his son as he tried to pull free.

Micah watched the big man kneel down beside the woman he knew as Audra. With gentle hands, he pulled the cloak over her nearly naked breast, than gently pulled her into a sitting position. One hand slid around her back as the other slid under her knees and he lifted her tiny form into his arms. "Where's the doctor in this town?" He asked looking up at Micah.

"He's right down the street, Marshal, not far from the jail." He said looking at Alan.

"You gonna arrest me, Marshal, I was just doing your job. I was stopping your prisoner from getting away." He said as he again attempted to pull from Micah's grip.

"Is that what you call that? You make me sick Mr. Tyler. You're a little man with this big man complex. You think because you have a little money that you can do as you please." Matt said as he looked into the wild dark eyes of Alan Tyler.

"He don't got no money, Marshal, it's his wife's money and after this little game of his, I'll wager that Ruth will be leaving you one last time." Micah said smiling at his father.

The four men leave the stable area. Jeb and Micah, escorting a fighting Alan, and Matt Dillon carrying an unconscious woman in his arms. Along the way, people stopped to stare at the big man carrying the woman. Jeb noticed them as they stopped and whispered to one another. He always hated the gossip mills, not that he was frequently the subject of a gossip mill, it just made him so angry when people did such things. "So much for Good Christians." He said as they headed towards the jail. Micah looked at him, confused.

Her face hurt like the dickens. Her cheek was burning and the thought of it made her hurt even more. Her head was in a fog, but in her haze she started taking inventory. She was still clothed and she didn't feel as though she had been used, so what happened. Trying to sit up, she realized her hand was shackled to the headboard. Kitty sat against the headboard and pulled the blouse closed. She was looking down at the white satiny blouse, checking the damage, when she suddenly realized she wasn't alone. Startled by the movement, she pushed her body further against the headboard.

"You're safe, now. Mr. Tyler is spending the night in jail." Came the almost tender voice of the very big man she had seen in the General Store. As he came out of the shadow and into the light, she saw the badge, which hung proudly on his chest. 'And what a chest.' She thought. He was a huge man, had to be well over six and a half feet tall. His shoulders were large and strong with massive arms that hung at his sides. His waist, tapered enough for a woman to get her small arms around, but wide enough to carry him. Then her eyes slid down to her favorite part of a man, his thighs. They were strong too, probably from years of carrying his beautiful body around. Her eyes quickly slid back up over the solid chest, up the strong neck, to and even stronger chin. His face, her heart began to beat harshly against her breast as she gazed up and began to take notice of his strong chiseled features. His lips were full and she imagined tasting them. His nose was slightly spread at the bottom, a fine line which rose up to the brow line, and adorned the palest blue eyes she had ever seen. It was at that point that she realized she was sitting against the bedpost, her cape opened and her breast heaving as she began to have some very unfamiliar thoughts. She knew what sex was all about. She knew, on very rare occasions, the good side of sex, but the throbbing she felt between her legs right now, was something she had never expected. Matt sat on the edge of the bed and gently pulled her cape over her breast. He too, had taken inventory. His eyes seemed to have stopped when they returned to the pure alabaster skin of her breast, and his hands began to itch to rip the bustier off of her and see what lay beneath. Matt just stared at her for a moment. She was beautiful, which he knew she would be, but the photograph didn't do her justice. Her lips were soft pink, and full, he noticed and moist, he wanted to slide his tongue across them and beg for entry. 'This trip home was going to be one hell of a ride,'

he thought as he stood up.

"I'm Marshal Dillon, Miss Russell, I'll be taking you back to stand trial." He said blankly, as though he had rehearsed this line over and over. He said nothing else as he walked out the door, leaving a very confused Kitty sitting on the bed.

TBC 


	7. All That I Am

GUNSMOKE Before Dodge 

**Chapter 7**

**All That I Am**

Sorry for taking so long to post another chapter, but things have been real busy and it's that time of year again, when we have to sacrifice our free time for the Holidays. Here is another chapter, which I hope holds you over for a bit, as I may not write for a little while. I will try to post something, even if it's just short, but the holidays are very hectic.

KR

All rights belong to everyone else but me. I am borrowing these people and will return them still extremely happy and healthy. They are about to become very happy. Also, this is a very, well let's just say this is an adult episode. There is lots of that stuff.

KR

He watched her moving, thrusting against an imaginary lover in her sleep. Her own hands caressing her body, moving up her thigh, gently pulling the thin material of her nightgown up along her thighs, stopping short of the dark thatch of hair which lay beneath. His tongue darted out to wet his dry lips as the hand moved over the smooth skin of her belly, up her torso, to one large-peaked breast. Pulling the nightgown opened, she exposed one well-turned breast to her bare hands, as her body undulated against the cool air. He couldn't help but be pulled towards her as her sensual body moved and enticed him. Unable to take it any longer, Matt moved to kneel beside her bed. He gently slid the nightgown up over her belly, inhaling deeply, he moved closer, planting wet kisses along the top of the dark thatch. His thick fingers moved into her heated chamber, effortlessly. His tongue swirled around her jewels-head and she gasped, thrusting forward, attempting to push her dream lover deeper. His thick long fingers slid deeper into her and he was rewarded with another moan, quickly followed by a gasp. Kitty moved against her phantom lover's mouth and fingers, wanting nothing more than to explode. As his mouth and fingers continued to manipulate her, he listened to the soft mewling sounds coming from her throat. Her whole world seemed to converge on that very spot. The fire was spreading wildly through her belly down to her groin area, to the very tips of her toes. Reaching down between her legs, her hands encountered the soft curly hair of one very talented Marshal, but as he looked up, he could see she was still asleep. His mouth continued to worship her, turning her world inside out as she exploded in a myriad of colors. Her head thrusting back, pushing her full breast forward, her thighs being pulled up towards her hips as she finally found her release. Kitty gasped as her release ripped through her like a tidal wave. Washing over her very soul, cleansing her of the pain and hurt she had felt over the years. Her hand reached to touch her throat and her eyes suddenly opened. Sitting up, quickly, she found that she was still tethered to the bedpost and still fully clothed. It was a dream. It was just a dream, but unlike any she had ever had before. (Sorry, but you knew it was coming.)

As her breathing slowly began to return to normal, she looked around the room. She was still in Doctor Hill's office, a room she had gotten to know her first week in Memphis. Her hand gently moved up to caress her cheek and she felt the warmth, knowing that her face was most definitely flushed from her dream. Laying back down on thee bed, she placed her hand against her chest, feeling her heart beating rapidly. She couldn't remember the last time she had had such a dream nor could she remember actually being attracted to a man. Most men wanted one thing from her, the same thing John wanted, and Alan Tyler had wanted, the same thing that last Marshal had wanted when he arrested her, they only wanted to relieve her of her skirts and slips and get between her legs. 'All men, were alike', she thought to herself as she lay there in the dark. 'Had that Marshal been here while she dreamed, she probably would have woken up with him on top of her.' Her mind thought. Her eyelids began to slowly close as she smiled and thought to herself, she would definitely find a way out of this mess.

Matt leaned slightly forward in his chair, trying to get his raging erection under control. Small beads of sweat rolled down his face, as his breathing was ragged and quite labored. He had sat there watching her, as she moved against her dream lover. Watched her as her hands had caressed her covered breast, then moved along slender thighs, still hidden by the dark skirt, yet her hands caressed herself through the material and he knew that she was dreaming of John. Her moans and quiet gasps were music to his ears, as they brought back the very vivid memory of his own dream just a few days ago. He needed to get out of there, but he couldn't move, couldn't let her know that he had been there the whole time. So he just sat there, uncomfortable, and in need of relief. Lowering his head some, he tried to concentrate on something else, anything else. Within half an hour, he heard the gentle breathing of someone deep in sleep. Standing up, Matt quietly tiptoed out of the room and closed the door behind him and breathed deeply as he locked the door.

Kitty smiled, she had heard his discomfort and she knew she would be able to seduce him as she had the others. 'Yep, he was like every other man she had ever known.' She thought to herself as she turned onto her side on the bed. 'This was going to be very interesting.' She thought as she finally faded into sleep.

Like every morning since he could remember, Matt Dillon was up with the sun. Standing up, he stretched, reaching above his head and bending slightly back. Looking out the window, he saw the early morning sun peeking over the hill. It couldn't be more than 5:30 in the morning and he was already feeling restless about this trip. He knew that it wasn't going to be easy, and possibly dangerous, because if he were Clark, he would want the pretty redhead back as well. 'Probably, at any cost, as well.' He thought to himself as he watched her sleep. She was still sleeping and he was watching her do so. In her sleep, she was almost angelic. The way the red ringlets clung to the alabaster skin of her cheeks and throat, made her look childlike and he wanted nothing more, at that moment of course to protect her. But when she was awake and full of fire and brimstone, he wanted to slam her against the nearest wall and take her. She was a wildcat, but he figured he was the only man around that would be able to tame her. But he liked the wildcat in her and he hoped that taming her would not make her docile. This was going to be a very long trip. He wasn't quite sure if he was going to survive.

Something stirred her, she wasn't sure if it was the sunlight beginning to peek into the window, or the big Marshal himself as he stood just a few feet away, watching her.

"Afraid, I might run?" she asked him in a sleepy voice.

"No." He said simply as he leaned over and yanked on the shackle attached to the brass headboard. "I'm sure you're quite a capable woman, Miss Russell, but I doubt that even you could carry this brass bed very far."

She was startled by his nearness and sat up, abruptly, causing her head to ache slightly. "What hit me?" She asked him.

"More like who hit you." He said as she carefully threw her legs over the bed. Her head pounded slightly, and from the slightly woozy feeling in her head, she realized that Doc must have given her something for the pain.

"Oh, yeah, him." Breathing deeply, she tried to calm the queasiness in her belly, while trying to stem the pain in her head, which was desperately trying to come back full force.

"I want to know what happened in the barn, Miss Russell." He asked as he pulled up a chair and sat down in front of her.

Looking up at the big man, she realized that not only did he want the truth, he was truly concerned for her well being. "Just another Damsel in distress, Marshal." She said looking into bright blue eyes.

"Why was Mr. Tyler, well, we all know what he was doing, but his story is that he was just trying to stop you from getting away. You were trying to run, weren't you?" He asked her.

"Damn straight I was. I went into the barn with every intention of making a run for it, and Alan Tyler came in after me with every intention to have his way with me. He wasn't interested in stopping me, I'm sure you already know that, because I may be guessing, but I have a funny feeling that he informed you of my whereabouts in Memphis." She said watching the corner's of his mouth turn up in a slight smile.

"Why did he try to beat your head in?" Matt asked her as he leaned forward.

"Because, Marshal, I wouldn't let him get between my legs." She said to shock him and it worked as he straightened up and sat back in his chair. "Don't looked so surprised, Marshal, most of the men I meet want one thing from me, a quick tussle in the hay." She watched as he seemed to become uncomfortable. "I'll bet you a months wages, that's what's on your mind right now." She said sitting back against the headboard, allowing her blouse to pull open some as she leaned back. She pulled one leg up, bending it at the knee and watched his reaction as she slid the skirt up over her bare leg. "Even you wanna know what lies between my thighs."

Matt stood up and gently took the end of the skirt and pulled it back down. "Yes, I do, but I'm not ready yet." He said smiling at her as the confusion began to surface. "Miss Russell, you're not going to make this very easy on me are you?"

Kitty pulled her blouse opened as she came to her knees in front of him, knowing that the top swell of her breast were quite bare. "I'm your prisoner, Marshal, should I make it easy on you? You could just shackle me to some tree and have your wicked way with me. Or force me onto my knees and take me like a wild animal. I'm helpless." She said looking up at him with innocent blue eyes. But Matt was onto this little vixen, he knew just how this trip was going to go.

"Somehow, in the short time that I've known you, the word helpless, never entered my mind." He said as he turned and moved his chair back across the room. "I'll have Dr. Hill bring you a basin and water so's you can clean up before we leave." He said heading towards the door.

"Where are you going?" She said surprised by his demeanor.

"To make travel arrangements of course." He said as he headed out the door.

TBC


	8. Let Me Take You There

GUNSMOKE Before Dodge 

**Chapter 8**

Okay, this may or may not be my last chapter before the holidays really set in. I'm getting ready to decorate. Tis the season to be jolly, blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah. Please enjoy and Feliz Navidad y prospero ano y felicidad. (Happy Nativity/Merry Christmas and a prosperous New Year) Well, my Spanish is probably off, I'm only part Puerto Rican.

KR

**Let Me Take You There.**

She wasn't too thrilled with the arrangements he had made for them. They had spent 2 days on a very uncomfortable buckboard, alone. And she realized that he wasn't much of a conversationalist, either that or he was one of those men who had to be poked and prodded into talking.

"Miss Russell, short of jumping out of this buckboard, which would not be wise as you are still tethered to it, you have no escape. I do not want to have to chain you to the back of the seat which will become even more uncomfortable, but most of all, I would prefer to have you where I can see you. So, please, let's not play this game. I'm not about to let you go, no matter what you do."

Kitty quickly removed her hand from his thigh. But before doing so, she had noticed how strong his thigh was and how taunt it felt under her hand, not to mention warm. Placing her free hand back in her lap, she sat up straight and said nothing as they continued on their way. After about ten minutes she decided to just talk to the man and find out what there was about him that made him so determined.

"Alright, Marshal, let's play another game, shall we." She said as she sat beside him.

"I'm not so sure I like the sound of that, Miss Russell. I would prefer not to." He said as he continued to look ahead of the buckboard.

"Pity," she said reaching into his lap and then between his legs as she gently massaged his manhood. "I think you'd be quite good at the game I have in mind." She purred but he removed her hand, as his manhood responded to her touch. "Fine! So Marshal, now that you have me, what _will_ you do with me?"

"You're going back to Kansas so that you can stand trial for cheating. More than likely you'll spend less than a year in prison." He said as though he were trying to reassure her.

"Prison? Do you think I'd survive in prison? I don't think I would." She said, her blue eyes staring into his. "If you let me go, I'll make it worth your wild." She pleaded, but he turned his head forward again.

"I'm not one who can be bought, Miss Russell, so I suggest you sit back and enjoy the ride back to Kansas." He wanted to avoid those beautiful blue eyes now. Because, he was growing harder by the minute and it was killing him to look at her and keep from taking her right there on the buckboard seat.

"What about John Clark?" She asked him.

"Mr. Clark will no doubt be there since it was his riverboat on which you were caught cheating." He said as he continued to drive the team along, keeping his eyes peeled for trouble.

"You know, for a big man, you're an even bigger fool." She said crossing her arms over her chest as she sat there.

"Excuse me?" He said indignantly. Did she just call him a fool? He was quite surprised at her brazen behavior and harsh words, all of which he knew to be a game to her. But he wondered, did she even know how very beautiful she was and how much he wanted her.

"John Clark has no intentions of allowing you to take me to Kansas so that I can stand trial. He's going to take me off of your hands before you can get to Kansas. He doesn't give a damn about my cheating, hell, he's the one who forced me to cheat. He wants me, Marshal. That's all! Just me. You see, I'm the one thing that he owns that still has great value to him." She said smugly.

"No one owns you, Miss Russell, slavery was abolished, or haven't you heard." Matt argued with her.

"Oh, I've heard, Marshal, I've heard. It may have been for some, but to John, I'm still his property. He paid good money for me when I was only 11 years old, and I've been his prized whore ever since." Matt just looked into her blue eyes, which seemed to darken as she spoke of John Clark.

"11 years old? I don't understand." He said confused at her confession.

"My mama and papa didn't know when to quit having children. I was the eldest of 9 kids and my father took me to town. We were supposed to be selling our crops, but John Clark was there. He was 22 years old and even at that young age he had money and power. He gave my father, $5,000.00 for me. My Pa, took it and never looked back." Looking down at her hands, she looked back up at Matt. "I was only 11 years old when he used my body the first time." Looking out the window, she allowed a tear to fall, which she gently swiped from her cheek. "So, what do you think of me now, Marshal?"

"Why didn't you go to the Sheriff?" He asked her as she fidgeted on the seat.

"Jacob Mosey is John's business partner. Of course he turned the other cheek, he wasn't going to jeopardize his business ventures with John." Matt saw her eyes, and he knew that she was telling the truth.

"You could have run away." He said as he pulled the reins left to steer the rig.

She laughs lightly. "I did, five times, and each time he brought me back the beatings got worse. The last time I ran away, he beat me so badly, I had four cracked ribs, a broken arm and I ..I lost his baby that time, but he never found out about the baby, he would have killed me for sure if he had known I had gotten pregnant in the first place. I was only 21 years old that time. After that beating, I couldn't find the courage to run anymore." She said as the big Marshal sat there listening to her story. "No matter where I go, or what I do, John Clark owns me. He has men around every corner, so trying to get away anymore is not going to happen. When that Marhal Teller took me into custody, I saw it as a perfect opportunity to run away." She said watching the big man beside her.

"What happened there?" Matt asked her, curious as to how she had hoodwinked Teller.

"Mr. Teller started it. He kept touching me. His hand was on the thigh, and I pushed it away. We had set up camp and he had cuffed me to the wagon wheel. When I refused his advances, he decided he would take what he wanted from me." She said remembering back.

(Flashback)

Grey's hand glided up the soft skin of her bare thigh, Kitty knew this was going to be trouble. His mouth kissed and licked at her breast as she tried to reach for a rock or something to defend herself with, but there was nothing but dirt within her reach. He reached up under her skirt and his fingers made brutal contact with her private area. He was brutally pumping his fingers into her when suddenly he heard the clicking of a gun. She had managed to pull his gun from the holster without him knowing it. Looking down at the barrel, he slowly moved away from her, pulling his hand from under her skirt. "Very carefully, hand me the key to these shackles." She told him as she stood up. He took the key from his breast pocket and sat it on the edge of the buckboard's side panel.

"Now, back up, five paces, Marshal." She said still holding the gun. She moved the gun to her shackled wrist, then unlocked the shackles, keeping her eyes on the Marshal the whole time. "There's a word for men like you, Mr. Teller, their called rapists." She said as she moved towards him. "You would have done to me, whatever it was you wanted, had I not had the good fortune to pull your pistol from the holster." She pulls the rope from the back of the buckboard. "Undress, down to your long underwear."

"What, are you crazy?" He said angrily.

"No, I'm mad. You figured just because you had yourself a woman prisoner you could get a free poke. Nothing in this life comes free, Teller." She said angrily as he began to slowly undress.

"You are crazy!" He said now standing there in his long underwear.

She motioned him over to the dead tree which was only a few feet away, using the end of the pistol. "About twenty-five yards back the way we came is a fire-ant hill. If I were crazy, I'd tie you to the tree that was no more than three feet away and let the ants have their way with you, but I'm not crazy, I've already explained that. The minute you touched me without my permission, you lost all rights to argue the point, now up against the tree please." She took the shackles and cuffed his hands behind his back.

"You should let me go, Miss Russell and I'll take you in. But if you run from the law, if you leave me here to die…." He said, but she interrupted him.

"Die? Who said anything about dying, Mr. Teller. You know as well as I do, that there is a stage coming from the north, on this very route and should be passing this point in a little over three hours. I highly doubt that you'll die of heat exposure that quickly or of thirst." She said as she began to tie the rope around him, tying him to the dead tree. "I'm sure you'll tell them some lie about how I tried to entice you and caught you off guard, which is fine with me. I really don't care, either way. By the time that stage gets here, I'll be long gone. I wouldn't suggest you come looking for me, because next time I may not be so nice." She said pulling the horse along. She pulled the saddle from the buckboard.

"Hey, that saddle cost me a hundred dollars." He said as she threw it over the horses back. Kitty then reached into a deep pocket in her skirt and pulled out a roll of money. She then took three hundred dollars and placed it in his pants pocket. "There's three hundred dollars for the horse, the saddle and the privileges you took. We'll call it even." She said as she then climbed up onto the horse.

Matt just smiled as she finished her story. "Grey always was a jackass." He said as they continued along.

The evening sun began to set, and Matt and Kitty were setting up camp. She knew she couldn't physically run from the man, he'd overtake her in two or three steps with his long legs. She would have to be smart, very smart about this. As she gathered the wood for the fire from around the camp, she unbuttoned the first two buttons on her blouse and tucked the top edges under to reveal more cleavage. She walked over to the fire he had started and leaned forward as she threw several more small logs and twigs into the blaze. She did not seem him staring at her at first, but when she realized that he was staring she smiled. Matt noticed the smile as well as the body. And he would be hard pressed to decide which was more enchanting. When she smiled like that, it was one of knowing, she knew full well what her body did for him and not only could she see his response in his dark blue eyes, but she saw it in the tightening of his britches. Watching him, watch her, she had gotten a devious idea. She was still kneeling on the ground, not more than three feet from Matt who still sat quietly on the log, watching. Kitty carefully reached up behind her and began to take the tortoise shell clips from her hair, allowing the mass of red curls and waves to fall down her back. Her hair hung down past her waist and was a thick mass of ringlets and such. His big hands itched to feel those red silky curls. She moved towards him, until she knelt in front of him. "You could let me go, tell them I slipped away in the night." She said as her hands moved to his knees. "I'll disappear, you'll never see me again." She breathed deeply, knowing full well, that the low cut blouse she wore exposed her breast more to him. She caught him looking down at her breast and she began to unhook the front closures. Watching him lick his lips as he did so. "I'll do anything you want, just don't take me back to John, he'll kill me this time for sure." She said as she pulled her blouse opened. He stared at her large ample breast and felt his mouth watering. He had never met a woman that made him react in such a way. Sure, he'd met many beautiful ladies, and even whores, but this woman was more than just a beauty, she was so much more. His heart began to race as her hands slid up his thighs, gently massaging them. He closed his eyes as she began to open his shirt, her warm hands caressing the hard planes of his abdomen. Her mouth moved up his belly, and he felt the hard peaks of her nipples drill into his thighs. She then began to trail wet kisses down his belly as she reached for the clasp of his fly. Desperately he tried to pull her hands away from him, but she had him out of his britches before he could stop her, her mouth engulfed him.

"Oh, God!" He cried out in a hoarse voice as she swirled her tongue around his already hardening member. Matt tried to grab her by the hair, but she would not relinquish hold on him. His actions only caused her to take him deeper into her mouth. He gasped again at the sight of her red lips around him and he could feel himself losing control. Her red hair fell about her like a blanket of fire. Suddenly, he tightened his hold on her hair and pulled her mouth from him. His mouth crashed down on hers, brutally almost desperately. She gasped at the intensity of his kiss, his tongue snaking out to caress her lower lip, then pull it into his mouth, before he swallowed her moans as his free hand reached down to grasp and massage her breast. She felt the air leave her lungs, she had never been kissed so thoroughly in her life. In fact, she had never been really kissed at all. Most of the men she had serviced did not kiss, they were there for one thing and one thing only, to take care of their own needs. Matt's tongue slid out cross her lower lip as she moved slightly back to look at his face. He was hungry for her, that was a look she knew well, but there was something more in his eyes. As she watched him, staring at her, she looked down at his hands, still busy with her breast. She loved the feel of his strong hands molding her breast in such a tender way. She then watched as his left hand began to slide down her flat belly, down her thigh, to her knee, where the edge of her skirt lie. His hand slid up her stocking covered thighs, to the juncture between her thighs and he gasped when he encountered bare flesh. She cried out, when his fingers moved hard and fast into her. Her mouth came down on his and he pulled her body against his as his fingers moved in and out of her. Kitty rode his hand, he wanted to feel her fall over the edge. "No!" She said as she suddenly pulled his hand away from her and tried to turn and get away from him. Matt fell to his knees behind her and pulled her against his chest.

"You don't want someone to make you feel that, do you?" He said as he gently caressed her bare thigh. His other hand gently caressed her breast. Leaning down, his warm lips caressed her bare neck. "That's alright, Kitty, when you're ready to let me take you there, I'll be ready as well." Matt slowly climbed to his knees and walked back towards the horses, leaving a very vulnerable Kitty desperately trying to catch her breath. His hands and lips had done things to her she had never felt before. She saw the lust in his eyes, but there had been something more to him, he wanted her. Wanted to be with her, but it wasn't just a quick poke, this man was different. Unlike John Carter who wanted to own and possess her, this man wanted to love her, to cherish her. He wanted to do things to her that she had promised would never be done. He wanted to make her fall in love with him.

(I'm sorry, but I have to do this, I was going to get them together, but it just didn't seem logical at this point. I promise you, I did not do this on purpose. It's just the way it ended up. But Keep reading, it ain't over till the fat lady sings, and I ain't doing no singing yet. LOL)

TBC 


	9. The Rhythm of My Heart

GUNSMOKE Before Dodge 

**Chapter 9**

**The Rhythm of My Heart**

Hello everyone, I am sorry to have taken so long in getting back to writing, but I am hoping that this entry will more than make up for my long vacation. The holidays are always crazy, and I hope that every one had a wonderful Holiday and a very Happy New Year.

KR

The dreams were unbearable; the big Marshal had taken her over and over again in her dreams. As she lay there a few feet away from the sleeping man, she wondered what it would actually feel like to be with a man. Oh, she had been with many men and with John often enough, but that was what she did. That was the life she was forced to live. She had never been with a man, she wanted, before. Matt Dillon was different. He was definitely a man in every sense of the word. He was largely built which thrilled her to no end. She loved to watch that massive chest of his rise and fall to the rhythm of his breathing. She enjoyed the way his big-callused hands had caressed her breast, the contrast of his skin against hers sent shivers down her spine, and a tingling she had never felt before, in her belly. Just the thought of the man, made her want to give him her body, and why hadn't he taken her. What was wrong with her? She wasn't the most beautiful woman around, but she didn't think she was an ugly duckling either. So why was this man ignoring her womanly attributes. Perhaps she wasn't as alluring as she had been told. Those other men wanted nothing more than to climb between her legs and do their bidding. Maybe, this Marshal Dillon was just made of different hide. Whatever the reason, she felt as if she were on fire and she wanted to feel his body against hers, to know what he would feel like deep inside of her. Frustrated with her thoughts, she climbed out of the bed and headed down to the creek. Matt knew she would not go far, it was too dark and he was sure she didn't know the territory. But he had heard her sighing in her sleep and moaning, his name, and he had a very good idea as to where she was headed. She was headed out to relieve some unneeded tension. Smiling, he waited for her to disappear from view before he followed her down to the creek. He watched as she quickly took her clothing off, than waded into the creek. The water was cold, but she moved in to the center of the creek where it was deepest, covering the middle of her thighs. He admired the view of her bare rump; she was definitely a very shapely female. The way her hips curved slightly, then tapered at the waist, the way her shoulders squared off slightly, all of this made him want her more. He watched as she reached up and pulled the pins from her hair, allowing it to cascade down her back like a fiery blanket, to about the middle of her well-rounded rump. She then slowly knelt down in the cold water, gasping as its coolness enveloped her. She was hoping the cool water would cool her heated flesh and that it would also stem the rising passion in her body. As Kitty sat down and leaned back in the water, she found her mind wondering to back to her dreams. The last one she had, was probably not only the freshest in her mind, but had left a heated trail of desire throughout her body. Closing her eyes, she remembered what had occurred. After they had already made love several times, the big Marshal was up and ready within a matter of minutes. His hands had made long passionate work of her body, caressing every inch. Slamming her hands down into the water, she knew that she was frustrated as hell, but she knew that no matter what she tried to do, there would be only one way to quench this fire in her. She wanted the Marshal. Behind her, a twig snapped and she turned, smiling, expecting the big Marshal to be standing behind her, but what she saw, made her heart jump clear into her throat, catching her breath and forcing her to stop breathing. There standing on the edge of the water was Sheriff Mobley and his henchman, Rusty Lyles. Both men smiled at her as she quickly moved her arm to cover her breast. She moved back in the water towards the deeper part, trying desperately to stay covered. Mobley smiled at her, watching the fear form in her eyes. It wasn't like she had not been around, so why was she surprised to see the lust in his own eyes. She knew that he had made many advances towards her, had even asked Clark for a piece of her, but Clark had said, when he was done with her, he'd give him a taste. But now, his mind was wondering, what Clark didn't know, wouldn't hurt him, now would it?

"Go a head and scream, ain't no one gonna hear ya', we done killed that Marshal of yours." He said looking at the terrified redhead who sat in the cold water shivering out of fear. She knew if he took her back to Clark now, Clark would kill her or worse beat her and parade her as an example. "Come on out, Kitty, we just wanna talk is all." He said moving closer to the water's edge. She moved slightly back, then turned to try and run, but Mobley reached out as he swooped down on her, clamping on hand over her mouth and the other tightly over her waist. "I've been waiting a long time, Kitty, a very long time." He said as he drug her naked body towards the shore. Shoving her down onto the sand, he kept her mouth covered as she began to strike him with her fists. Rusty grabbed her by the wrists and held them, pinned above her head. "I'm done waiting, Kitty." He said as he began to untie his britches.

As Mobley reached into his britches to release himself, Matt clicked the barrel of his gun. "Can't find what you're looking for, Sheriff?" He said as Mobley looked up at him surprised. "I believe I told you and your boss that if you interfered, I'd make sure you'd pay." Before Mobley could react, Rusty went for his pistol, but he wasn't fast enough, Matt pulled the trigger back with great ease, releasing it quicker than one could see. The bullet shot from the barrel of the pistol, striking Rusty in the chest. His body jolted nearly three feet off the ground into the air, before slamming brutally back into the tree as his lifeless slid to the ground. Mobley couldn't take his eyes off of Rusty as his body slid down the trunk of the tree. It all seemed to be happening in slow motion, as he turned back to look at the Marshal and found himself looking point blank into the barrel of his pistol. "Men like you, make me sick, Mobley, I told you that before." Matt struck him hard across the face with the back of his hand. Mobley's body jerked back and off of Kitty, who reached over and grabbed her skirt, pulling it in front of her as she scooted away from the two men. "You like to hit women? Let see if you can take it as well as give it." Matt said as he grabbed him by the collar. He pulled his massive fist back and pummeled Mobley three times before he allowed his form to slide from his grasp to the ground. Mobley never had a chance. He never had the opportunity to defend himself; Matt was quicker and much larger. Kneeling down in front of him, he spoke softly to him. "You ever put your hands on her again, and I'll finish the job." Matt warned him as he sank unconscious to the ground. He stood there looking at the lump of a man lying on the ground, wondering what makes a man become nothing more than a coward, when a soft sound behind him, reminded him of the woman. Matt turned to find Kitty still sitting on the ground, holding the skirt in front of her to cover her body. Her face hidden in her hands. The light from the full moon, illuminated her pale skin and he could see that her shoulders were shaking as she cried. Kneeling down, he gently reached out and touched her shoulder. At first, she was startled by his touch, but within a matter of seconds, he found her arms wrapped around his middle, her face buried in his chest and his hands, were gently caressing her naked skin, caressing the soft flesh of her back. Pulling her to her feet he gently leaned down and picked up the rest of her clothing. It was a very painful next few minutes, as he slowly, and meticulously placed every piece of clothing back on her. Helping her into the bloomers and pulling them up over her naked hips, carefully allowing the back of his hand to gently tease her womanhood. Trembling fingers laced her white corset, and warm lips pressed softly against the rise of her breast. Kitty gently pulled his mouth from her breast and eagerly devoured his mouth with her own. In this kiss, she conveyed her heart and soul, her love and compassion, but most of all, her trust.

TBC 


	10. When I need Love

GUNSMOKE Before Dodge 

**Chapter 10**

**When I Need Love**

Hello everyone, I am sorry to have taken so long in getting back to writing, but I am hoping that this entry will more than make up for my long vacation. The holidays are always crazy, and I hope that everyone had a wonderful Holiday and a very Happy New Year. I have to apologize as this one is a short one. I will post another chapter in a day or so. My sister is getting married and I am trying to help with the invitations not to mention a friend's daughter-in-law is expecting and I am helping with the shower. I am working like a mad-woman, so please bare with me.

KR

Pulling back slightly, he looked down at the beautiful redhead in the moonlight. She was more than beautiful, to him, she was very quickly becoming his world and that scared the hell out of him. Taking her by the hand, he led her back to camp where they promptly packed up. Matt knew that it was too dangerous to stay out in the open and he knew exactly where to take Kitty for the night. About three miles east of the river was an old Indian village, that was hidden. There was a passage way threw the canyon which led to the village which was built into the rock face of the canyon. Not too many people knew the way to the old abandoned village. Matt had been there years ago as a boy, the first time, then he had often returned when hunting down outlaws. Often, he used it as a resting place on his journey, and if he had to take one of his prisoners there, he would blindfold them before entering the valley. He figured he might as well keep it a secret for as long as he could.

He watched her as they packed up the camp. She was still a bit shaken by the attack but she was going to be fine. He just couldn't understand what made a man think and act like such an animal. Kitty caught he watching her several times, when she finally tied her bedroll onto the saddle, she turned to look at him as he finished packing.

"What?" She asked him.

"Excuse me." He asked not knowing what she wanted.

"You keep staring at me, why?" She said as she moved towards him.

"I…I just want to make sure you're okay." He moved towards her and gently reached up to touch her cheek. She closed her eyes to the gentle touch of his hand on her cheek.

"I'm okay." She said smiling up at the Big Marshal. "We bess be going, Matt, he's not gonna stay unconscious forever." She said smiling at him.

A few hours later, Matt dismounted his horse and tied the rein off. He then walked over to Kitty and took her by the waist, gently pulling her down off of the horse. Taking her horse, he quickly tied the mare up and took her saddlebag, throwing it over his shoulder on top of his own. Kitty pulled her bedroll from the saddle and he led her up the narrow pass leading to one of the many caverns. He lead her into a larger room which was lit by the sunlight which seeped in through the large hole in the ceiling and made the room much brighter than she had expected it to be. Matt laid his bedroll down and quickly opened it, then took hers from her hands and opened it along side of his. Kitty smiled as he reached out to her and gently took her hand, leading her to the bedrolls. Within a matter of minutes, both were lying down. Kitty lay on her side facing away from Matt and he lay on his back, the soft dirt under his head. Breathing deeply, he slowly closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

As the morning sun slowly crept across Matt's body, the light began to make him stir. Reaching out, he reached over to pull the soft body of the woman next to him, against him, but all he caught was air. His body instinctively sat straight up, alarm bells going off in his head. Kitty was not in the room. "Kitty!" He called out to her, but she did not answer. Jumping to his feet, Matt reached for his shoes, but they were also gone. His head began to spin, his heart plummeted to his stomach as he realized she stole his boots. Grabbing for his gun belt, he realized the gun was gone as well.

TBC


	11. Taking Care of Business

GUNSMOKE Before Dodge 

**Chapter 10**

Taking Care of Business 

Hey, here's another chapter. Oh, please forgive me. I used to know the Native American nations fairly well, now I can't remember diddly. Comes with hitting forty. I can't remember if the Lakota were runners and I am not trying to insult any nation, I am just writing and too lazy tonight to look it up on the internet. I apologize profusely.

KR

As Matt stood at the entrance of the cavern, he looked down at the coral below. She had taken both horses. Well, she had emptied his canteen, but she didn't know about the cool spring in the north cavern, so he would have no trouble filling it. He also knew that in the next four hours, when the sun reached directly above him, it would be at it's hottest, maybe near to 100 degrees. There was something else that made him smile, something, that Kitty had no way of knowing. He had grown up with the Lakota, his mother was half Lakota, which he doesn't speak about, not out of shame, but out of respect for his grandfather. His people were runners and he could run with the best of them. If his guess was right, Kitty headed for the nearest town, which he had told her was due west. She would be getting a ticket on the stage or train to anywhere, any place she could hide, that is. Breathing deeply, Matt headed for the spring to fill his canteen. He placed his bandana around his forehead to catch the sweat he knew would eventually drip down into his eyes. He took his bedroll, rolled his saddlebag in it and strapped it to his back, over his left shoulder, coming down to his right hip, as his uncles had taught him. When he was ready, he started to run, not a quick heavy step, but a good pace in order not to ware himself out too quickly. He knew he could get a good 6 to ten miles before noon at which time he would slow down even more.

Kitty rode into town. It was a small town, one which she would not be able to hide in for too long. She was grateful that she had taken the time to change into the men's clothing she had in the saddlebag. Her hair was pinned up and shoved up under the dark hat she wore. The black bandana around her neck, barely concealed her mouth, but did cover her throat and the non-exisiting adam's apple. She was not a woman with child-like figure, hers was the figure of a well endowed woman with the soft curves to match. The black shirt hid it somewhat, but the bulky jacket, hid it a bit more. She knew she had to be a spectacle, the sun was rising in the sky and the heat was catching up with her fast. She was going to have to discard the jacket and take the hat off and put the gun holster on her hips. She knew how to use the pistol and was a fare draw as well. She pulled up in front of the mercantile store and dismounted her horse. Kitty looked over at the two men, who seemed interested in her. She took the jacket off, revealing her womanly curves and pulled the hat from her head, and the single tortoise shell pin which held her mass of waves up, quickly fell down her shoulders and to her waist. She took a quick moment to take a leather tie and quickly tie back the unruly mass.

"Hey, sweetheart, you sure know how to fill out them thar' britches." He said as he and his friend laughed at her. Kitty grabbed the pistol from it's holster, twirled the gun in her hand three times till the pearl handle was back in her palm and quickly placed it back into the holster. She then grabbed the rifle from the saddle-holster.

"Yes, I do." She said as she stepped up onto the boardwalk. "Thank you." She said as the two men just watched her walk into the mercantile store. With the saddle bag slung over her shoulder, she entered the mercantile store.

"May I help ya' Miss?" The storeowner said as he stared at her. Two other female customers also stared at her. Kitty felt slightly out of place, but she knew that her best bet was to catch the first stage out as soon as possible. "I'd like to buy a new dress, sir and then if you could possible direct me to the depot?" She said as she approached him.

"I have dresses over here." He said pointing his hand as he headed to the corner of the store. "If you're looking to take the next stage out of town, there isn't another one until tomorrow morning at seven, and it's heading for Baxter Spring's Kansas then on to Fort Scott."

"Isn't there one this afternoon?" She said as she approached the dress rack.

"No, Miss, you just missed it by an hour. That one heads to Dodge City Kansas." He said as he pulled out a pretty blue dress for her to look at. The man must have read her mind, it was the perfect shade of blue to go with her eyes.

"It's perfect. I'll take it." She said as he took the dress over to the counter.

"There's a dress shop down the way, Mabel Horner can size it for you." He said as he started to wrap it in the paper.

"That won't be necessary. Do you have a dressing room where I can put it on?" She asked as she handed him three dollars for the dress.

"Yeah, just behind those curtains and to the right." He told her as he put the money in his box. She quickly discarded the men's clothing and dressed in the blue dress. She pulled pins from the saddle that she had wrapped in a white handkerchief and formed her hair into a soft twist with some tendrils hanging down around her face. The dress fit her perfectly, no need of alterations. She then took the black lace up boots from the back and put them on as well. Looking at herself in the mirror, she smiled. 'Might as well enjoy being a woman.' She said to herself. There was no need to hide for now. It would be at least a day and a half before the good Marshal walked into town. She had no doubt he'd follow her, and she wasn't able to cover her tracks with the weather being uncooperative with all that sunshine, so she'd bed down for the night and catch the first stage out in the morning, knowing Matt Dillon would be getting into town around noon or so.

It was just after noon, when Matt Dillon came walking into town; his first stop, the Mercantile, for a pair of boots. He knew that Kitty would be there, and he would find her, in good time. He needed to find out what she was up to. Then find his horse and hers and possibly bed in town for the evening. The Mercantile was quiet, not a soul in the store with the exception of the owner himself. "Howdy, Mister, what can I do for you?" He said as he looked down and noticed the big man's bare feet. "Don't like shoes?" He asked him.

"I like shoes just fine, Mr.?"

"Pike, Robert Pike, Rob will do." He said reaching his hand out to Matt.

"Well, Rob, I kind of lost my boots in a poker game and was hoping to find a pair to replace them here." He said as he stepped further into the store.

"Well, let's see," Said the owner as he looked over the boots he had on his shelf. He picked up a pair of plain beige boots, almost like the ones Kitty had taken from Matt. "These should fit." He said handing them to Matt along with a pair of white socks.

Matt sat down on the edge of the counter and put his socks on then the boots. "Their perfect! How did you know my size?"

"It's my job, stranger." Rob said as he headed over to the cash box. "Let's see, five dollars for the boots and a nickel for the socks. That comes to five dollars and five cents." Matt took the money from his pocket, handing the man a twenty dollar gold piece. Rob gave him his change.

"I looking for someone, maybe you can help me." Matt said leaning forward. Rob saw the badge on his chest, and knew who he was looking for.

"She was in here about an hour ago. Bought a new dress and headed out to get something to eat." Rob said smiling at the puzzled look on the big man's face. "I was the Sheriff in Baxter Springs some years back, I know something's up when a pretty redhead rides into town dressed as a man, then buys a new dress and asks when's the next stage out of Chustenahlah. I know she's gotta be running from the law for some reason."

"Where did she head?" He asked.

"Well, she asked if there was a good place to eat and I told her Ma' Henley's then she asked if there were any bettin' folk in this here town, I told her at the Old Rowdy Saloon. She's probably at Ma's now." He said watching the big Marshal. "You gonna arrest her?" He asked.

"Well, she was in my custody, when she gave me the slip, I aim to get her back into custody and continue on to Kansas." Matt said to him. "Listen, Rob, you mind keeping my being here to yourself."

"Not at all, Marshal." He said as the big Marshal headed out the door.

Matt looked up and down the streets observing the town and its surroundings. He'd wait for Kitty, and he'd take her back into custody.

TBC


	12. So This is Love

GUNSMOKE Before Dodge 

**Chapter 12**

**So This is Love**

Yes, another chapter so quickly but it had to be done. It was necessary. It may be a while before I continue, I have a wedding to help plan, a baby shower to work on and my Godson's 3rd birthday is coming up, so I may be a very busy bee. Please read and enjoy

KR

Kitty sat at the table with three men, gathered about, playing cards. The Game? Well, Poker of course. And she was dealing. But this would be a fair game and she would not use any of the tricks that Clark had taught her. She would win on her own accord. She would beat these men at a game that was theirs, or so they thought. Lady luck was with her tonight. She held a hand that she felt secure in and she and Teet Benner were the last in. "Well, pretty lady, the pot is to you." Teet said smiling at her, his yellow teeth made her want to vomit and his stench was just as bad. The pot was at One hundred and forty Dollars and she could use that to get her pretty far from Oklahoma, and far from Dodge, Clark and Matt Dillon. "It's $20.00 ifin' you wanna stay in the game." Teet said.

"I know what the bet is, Mr. Benner." She looked at him. "I'll see your bet!" She said as she counted out twenty dollars and laid it on the table.

"Call!" Teet said as he laid out his cards, three of a kind, three jacks lay out on the table.

Kitty smiled as she lay out four of a kind. Four tens beat his three jacks. "Looks like you lose, Mr. Benner." She said as she leaned forward and pulled the money towards her.

"What? I don't think so reds." He said as she began to straighten up her money. "I ain't ne'er been beat by no woman and I ain't gonna start now." He said standing up and pushing his chair back as he placed his hand on his pistol. Jodi Walker, the deputy was at the bar and pulled his pistol out on Teet.

"You take that itchy hand of yours off of that there pistol, Teet. I watched the game, she didn't cheat, she beat you fair and square." Teet looked back to see the Deputy with his pistol drawn.

"She didn't win, she's a woman, she ain't got no right being in a gambling house with men-folk." Teet said as he watched Kitty take her winnings and roll it up and place it in her pocket.

"Seems to me, she's got as much right as you do to be here." Jodi said placing his pistol back in the holster.

"No decent women would be in this here saloon, gambling." Teet said looking at Kitty accusing her of being less than decent.

"She was good enough when you thought you could con her out of a few dollars, but now that the tables turned you wanna go and cry over spilt milk. Get on home to Tessy, or I'll be tellin' everyone that a woman done beat you at cards." Jodi said as Teet placed his hat on his head and walked by Kitty as she stood there.

"I'll be seeing you later, girly, you won't be forgetting me too soon." He said. Mike Kennedy stood from his seat next to Kitty.

"You try anything, Teet and you'll pay. You so much as think about coming near this Lady again, and I'll rip you to shreds." He said looking at the sodbuster. Teet was surprised that Mike who had lost money to the woman as well, would stand up for her.

"It was a fair and friendly game, Miss, and a pleasure to sit with such a beautiful player." He tipped his hat as Teet angrily left the saloon. "Miss!" He said walking over to the saloon and ordering a drink.

Jodi stepped over to Kitty and smiled at her. Her blue eyes lit up and there was an explosion that seemed to go off in Jodi's head. Her smile was like the sun coming up over the north ridge. A glorious light that threatened to consume him. "Sorry Miss,?" He said questioning her for her name.

"It's Dillon. Kathleen Dillon." She said using the name of the man who had promised to bring her in.

"Miss Dillon? May I escort you back to your hotel?" He asked.

"Yes, thank you, that would be nice." She said as he lead her out of the saloon and down the street to the only hotel in town. He walked her up to the front door of the two-story hotel and then tipped his hat.

"Well, good night, Miss Dillon." The Deputy said as he tipped his hat and watched the pretty redhead enter the hotel.

"Thank you, Deputy." She said as she turned back before entering the hotel. Smiling, she headed up the stairs to her room. Entering the darkened room, she headed over to the table beside the bed and took a match from the cup. Striking it along the side of the cup, it was engulfed in a flame, which she used to light the lamp.

"Kathleen Dillon?" Matt asked as he stood there by the door looking at her.

Kitty turned quickly, startled by his voice, and somewhat relieved when she saw him and not Teet Benner standing there. "How did you get here so quickly?" She asked as she stood with her arms crossed under her breast.

"I have my ways." Matt said as he pulled the chair up, turned it around and straddled it while leaning his hands on the back of the chair, watching her. "I saw you play poker, you're quite the little player."

"I didn't cheat, if that's what you're insinuating." She said staring at him and trying to figure out her best way out.

"I didn't' insinuate anything, I saw the game, and I wouldn't think about it if I were you. The sheriff of this town knows who you are and who I am, and had his deputy escort you back, just in case you had any ideas of leaving town tonight." He said noting her desperate need to escape.

"Oh, I see." She said as she sat on the bed and began to unbutton her boots. "Just when did you get into town, Marshal?" She said looking up for a moment.

"Just after two." He said watching her every move. The dress she wore had a square neck and he could see the soft swell of breast. He smiled to himself, thinking how very much he wanted nothing more than to throw her down on that bed and take her, then and there.

Kitty saw the look in his eyes. She took her second boot off and stood up, turning away from him. Matt saw the fear in her eyes and stood up, moving around the chair. "What's wrong?" He asked as he moved towards her.

"Nothing." She said not trusting herself to turn to face him. Matt moved closer to her till his thigh was touching her hip. She breathed deeply, the feelings rushing through her were unfamiliar to her. Her body was tingling and she wanted to feel his hands on her bare skin. She sucked air in her mouth slightly, when she felt his hands on her waist, then closed her eyes as they slid around to cup her breast through her blouse. His other hand then slid down her hip, and pressing the skirt in, his hand cupped her sex and she moved against his hand. His mouth latched onto the supple skin at her neck and she moaned as she moved against his large hand. He pulled his hand away, then pulled at her skirts until he was able to get under the slips, she wore no bloomers, and his hand encountered the bare hot flesh of her womanhood. Kitty moaned as long talented fingers moved against her hot flesh and into her waiting sheath. She was lost in a passion she had never felt, nor allowed herself to feel. Matt's long fingers worked her hard and fast, his thumb brushing against the hot bed of nerves that threatened to explode. "Please…oh." She cried as he continued to torture her body. Her mind felt as though it were in a fog, she was feeling things that she was too terrified to allow herself to feel, not just from what this man was doing to her body, but from what he had managed to do to her heart and soul. Kitty gasped, long and ragged as she felt an explosion occur throughout her body. Her release came hard and fast and her body sagged forward, Matt tightened his grip about her to keep her from falling. Her body trembled as she cried in his arms. Matt turned her around to face him and pulled her small form against his massive chest. Kitty's arms felt like jelly, yet she managed to slide them about his waist and hold on for dear life until the sensations she was feeling subsided. Her breath was ragged and Matt gently massaged her back to calm her down. "Matt…" She said somewhat out of breath. "Please." She said and he gently lifted her into his arms, carrying her seemingly weightless form to the bed. He gently let her down on the floor and took her small hands in his. She was still trembling and he knew that this was her first time. Sure she had been with many men, and all against her will, but he would be the first man to love her, the first man to whom she would willingly allow to possess her body. Within a matter of minutes, they stood before each other, naked as the day they were born. Kitty looked at Matt's tanned, massive body. He wasn't some skinny boy, nor some overweight old man, both of whom, she had had the dishonor of being bedded by. No, Matt was quite a man. His chest was large and muscular, she loved the tan skin beneath her fingers as she gently scrutinized every muscle rippling beneath it. Her tongue darted out to taste his tan skin, and Matt slipped his hand beneath her chin to lift her face to his and gently touched her lips with his. Looking into his dark blue eyes, she saw love and understanding as he gently laid her across the bed. His nimble fingers skimmed across every inch of her body, and when she thought she could take no more torture, he replaced his fingers, with his warm lips. Kitty moaned as his skimmed across her breast, her erect nipple disappearing into the hot crevice of his mouth. His tongue snaking out to tease her nipple then his mouth opened wider, taking as much of her into his mouth as possible. He had never felt anything like this before. He hadn't wanted to just poke her from the moment he had seen her picture. To him, she was just more than a shell to empty himself into, she was a woman, one he wanted to loose himself in. Tenderly, he pressed her warm body further into the blankets. Looking into her beautiful blue eyes, he felt himself drowning, swirling around in the pools of blue; which threatened to swallow him up. He would go willing, without a fight, no struggle needed. She saw the depth of emotions rushing through his dark blue eyes and she knew, that it had been a long long time for this man. He was more than she could have imagined, moving gently, yet firmly into her. She gasped as her body stretched to accommodate his girth, then moaned sweetly when he was fully embedded within her warmth, accepting all that he would offer her. He did not move. Instead, he gazed into her eyes, finding warmth and trust, he would not let her down. His body began to move, pulling back slightly, then moving full throttle back into her waiting warmth. "Oh," She moaned as he began to pick up speed. His hips thrusting into her, and hers thrusting upward to meet his, brought another moan from her lips as he moved deeper still. Kitty pulled her knees upward and wrapped her legs around his hips. Her hands gently caressing his naked flesh as she explored his body. His hands moved to her hips to tilt them slightly as he moved deep into her. Kitty felt him deep within her and she felt the explosion begin within her. Nothing in her life before, had ever prepared her for the explosion within her body. She thrust her head back, gasping for breath as her body began to convulse with pleasure and her hips frantically answering the call. Matt moved harder and faster into Kitty, as he began to reach a pinnacle, his body burning to release himself within her womb. "MATT! OH GOD! YEEEESSSSSSSSSSS!" She cried as she exploded again. The tingling raging through her body.

"OH….OH GOD!" He cried as his release came up upon him. His seed being released within her womb. Matt gasped for breath, as his hips pumped the last of him within her.

Breathing heavily, he held himself just above her, enough to keep himself within her, yet not to squash her tiny form. When he finally came down from his high, he realized that she was sobbing. "Shoo, Kitty, I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?"

"No, no, Matt, you didn't hurt me." She said choking back the tears. "Matt, I…I've never been with a man, like that. I've never…." She stopped as he gently caressed her cheek.

"Shoooo. It's alright." He said as he pulled her tighter against him and turned them over till she lay on top of him. He held her tightly in his arms, wrapping those strong arms around her back. "Sleep, now, Kitty." He said as she began to quiet down. Within a matter of minutes, she was fast asleep on his chest.

TBC


	13. Such A Heartache

GUNSMOKE Before Dodge 

**Chapter 13**

**Such A Heartache**

Kitty moved against his hard frame. Her body responding to his call. He was a big man, and she loved the feel of him deep inside of her. She had never been with a man of his stature and she would never be with another man. She had made her mind up then, that Matt was the only man for her and she would be his for as long as he would want her. She wrapped her thighs around his hips, and her legs crossed over his derriere as he moved deeper within her. Kitty moaned as he moved within her. His hard body taking what it wanted and needed from her soft form. His mouth found the sensitive spot on her neck right below her ear and she gasped as he sucked the supple skin into his mouth. Her hands slid from his tapered waist to his broad shoulders, where she squeezed the muscles, holding on for dear life. Within a matter of minutes, he began to pick up speed and she could feel the pressure building within her own body. She had felt this three times before, and each time was when they had made love. She had never before felt such things with John. With John, it was always violent, and brutal, it was as though he had to prove to himself she belonged to him and he had to mark his territory with the brutality of his act. Being with Matt was like being alive. Every pore in her body was alive and breathing for the first time in her miserable life. Reaching up on the headboard to steady herself, she gasped louder as he moved harder into her and suddenly the lights exploded within her body. She felt euphoric, as though she were floating above her own body. A cry crept up into her throat and as she began to scream out her release, he covered her mouth with his own, swallowing her cries and his own, as his seed shot from his own body, into hers. Gasping for air, she turned her head to the side as he lay his face in the crook of her neck. Her legs were still tightly around his hips. "Kitty, you have to let me up, I'm too heavy for you."

"Hmmm." Was all she had managed to say as her legs fell limp at his hips and he gently moved off of her. When she felt him leave her, she gasped, the feeling of being alone threatened to swallow her up again. But Mat had quickly recovered her, and pulled her tight against his chest.

She didn't think she could love someone so much and so deeply as she loved him. The thought of him and his love made her feel like a child of maybe 15, but she knew she was a full grown woman, 'and why the hell did it take her so long to experience such splendors?' Smiling, she snuggled deeper into his embrace and was wrapped in a cocoon of such warmth and love that she immediately drifted off to sleep. "Sleep well my love." He said placing a gentle kiss on the top of her head. Sighing softly, she drifted into a deeper sleep.

Matt moved with a purpose, his only purpose, to plant his seed within her. Her body arched beneath his as she felt the muscles in her lower belly tighten in anticipation of her impending release. Screaming, she thrust her head back, accepting everything he gave her and he arched back, pushing his hips brutally against hers. She felt it, before she saw it, the hot sticky substance splattering her body. Her eyes opened to see a man's hand holding Matt's head back, the knife slicing deeply into his throat and his blood splattering her naked body beneath his. She screamed as his body was suddenly pulled from her own. John Clark grabbed her arm and angrily pulled her from the bed. His hand came down hard on her face as she tried to move away, trying to avoid the blows. Desperately she tried to pull free, tried to get to Matt, but John0 was too strong for her. He angrily slammed her against the wall and she looked into his angry eyes. "I told you before that you belong to me and I will never relinquish what is mine." Gasping in horror, she looked down at her naked belly and the long knife that now protruded her belly. Kitty suddenly sat up in bed. Her body covered with a fine sheen of sweat. Matt moved slightly to her left and she gently leaned down and placed her hand upon his chest. Softly, she placed a kiss on his massive chest, over his heart and whispered a solemn vowel. "I won't let him hurt you." Laying her head down on his chest, she felt his strong arms immediately embrace her and she sighed as tears fell upon her cheeks, and down on his chest. "I love you, Matt." She whispered as the wheels began to turn and she began to form a plan in her head, one that would keep him safe.

Mobley and Two other men entered town. They wandered for a few hours, asking questions and trying to find out about the Marshal and the woman. When the last man with whom he had worked with had been killed by the big Marshal, he hired two more men. These men were bigger and meaner than most men he had met. In fact, he'd say they were meaner and ornerier than John Clark. He didn't want to be the man to disappoint these two, nor did he want to be the one to say no to them. But he made a deal with them. $1,000.00 dollars for the woman returned to John Clark, untouched. They were absolutely not allowed to touch this woman. Jivey Clay and Rebel Clay were not interested in a woman. They just wanted money and that kind of money would buy them many women.

Note:

Sorry to leave you on this kind of note, but I am getting ready to fly to Florida. My sister is getting married and I will be going away. I will try to get another short chapter in before that happens, since my trip isn't until about March 4th or 5th, but even a month away is a very short time to plan and do. Hope this little chapter has wet your whistle.

KR

TBC


	14. Kat and Mouse

GUNSMOKE Before Dodge 

**Chapter 14**

**Kat and Mouse**

I keep saying this is it until I come back from vacation, but writing helps me relax before all the craziness goes down. I hope that this is just a little better of a tastier bite than the last entry.

KR

Mobley leaned against the post as he waited for Jivey and Rebel to return. As he stood there, he wondered what would ever make him hire such dirty creatures. The two men smelled of sour liquor and body odor that was enough to make a strong man gag. 'Well, he's the only one who would consider himself strong.' But he wasn't too crazy of the company, yet he knew they'd get the job done. He watched as the younger of the mangy pair headed back towards him. Jivey stood a good six feet tall, that is when he stood up straight. He was a lanky young man, with black filthy hair that hung in his face to cover a scar. The scar was a jagged line from right below his left eye to the bottom of his jaw. He received it about 4 years ago, from a woman whom he had tried to rape. She was quicker than he was and had managed to cut his face with a small three inch dagger she had hidden in between her ample breast. Both Clay men were of the same build and mannerism, both were dirty looking and rude and vicious. Mobley did not want to deal with them for much longer. He wanted to get the woman and head on back to New Orleans. Then he could pay this two bumbling idiots and get them out of his sight for ever. Clark would be quite happy to have his whore back and he'll be happy with the five thousand dollars. Maybe he'll spend a few bucks and get him a taste of that whore of John's.

Rebel came walking up behind Mobely as Jivey came across the street. "They ain't here." Rebel said as he looked at the smaller man leaning against the post.

"When did they leave?" Mobley asked him.

"Yesterday morning. They're probably halfway to Kansas by now." Jivey said as he reached the pair.

"Well then, let's get moving." Mobley said as he headed back for his horse.

"Hold on there, it's getting late, it'll be dark in less then two hours, how far do you think we will get in the dark? We need to bunk in town tonight and head out at first light." Jivey said as he headed to his horse and over to the stables.

They had been riding all morning and afternoon, stopping only for an hour to rest the horses by the stream and get something to eat. They had sat by the stream and ate bread and dried meats. Matt had noticed that Kitty was unusually quiet and he had tried several times to make conversation with her, but she just wanted to not make an effort. He had moved towards her to kiss her on the lips but received her cheek instead. He decided that she was just tired and needed to get to the next rest stop is all. Perhaps then she would be more talkative, more receptive to his affection.

It was getting dark, when Matt and Kitty rode up to their next stop. A small abandoned shack that had been a stage depot at one time. It was on a trail that was no longer used due to the bandits that had often robbed the stage. But since the stage had ended, so had the use of this trail for any likely bandits. Matt knew that there would be would in the stockpile and some canned goods and coffee in the shack as he had wired ahead to his old friend Tim Collins stock some much needed supplies in the shack for him and his prisoner. The shack was cleaned and the bed was freshly made up. They entered the cabin and Matt lit the lantern on the table. Kitty lay her saddlebag on the table and watched as he took some wood from the side, and began to start a fire. She admired the long hard body of the U.S. Marshal. He was used to hard work and it showed in his strong arms and shoulders. As the fire grew in the fireplace, he stood up and looked back to see Kitty was watching him. She realized he had caught her staring at him once again and quickly turned towards the table and made herself busy with finding something to eat for the two of them.

Once again, the meal went by quietly with neither hardly speaking. Matt was trying to figure out what was up with Kitty and Kitty was thinking. Her mind was wondering from the dream she had to the thoughts of John Clark actually getting his hands on Matt.

Kitty stood at the window, looking out into the dark night. Her arms crossed over her breast. Matt came up behind her and placed his hands on her waist. She pulled his hands away and moved away from him.

"What's wrong?" He asked her as he followed her towards the table.

"Nothing." She said moving away from him as he tried to get close to her.

"Why won't you let me touch you, Kitty?" He said when she pulled away from him again.

"Maybe I just don't wanna be touched." She said glaring at the big Marshal.

"What is wrong, Kitty? I know you said nothing, but you and I know that you are lying to me." He said as he gently turned her around to face him.

"I said that thereis nothing wrong, Matt, I just don't feel like being touched right now, is all." She said as she moved back towards the bed.

"So, tell me something, Kitty, you just give your body to me, just to seduce me and maybe get me to change my mind about you, maybe you thought I'd let you go if the poke was good enough." He said angrily.

"Was it good enough, Matt?" She said as she angrily pushed him away.

"It was good, for what it was, a quick poke in the hay. Just like always, right, you spread your legs for the highest bidder and in this case the highest bidder was me, because I hold your freedom in my hands, don't I?" He said sarcastically.

Angrily she slapped him across the face. "You BASTARD!" She yelled at him.

Grabbing her arms, he shook her. "Then tell me otherwise, Miss Russell, did you let me crawl between your legs in the hopes that I would let you go, because it's not going to work."

"Go to hell!" She said heading for the door. He grabbed her and threw her to the bed and looked down at her as he held her by the arms. "Go ahead, Matt, go ahead, hit me. Prove to me you're just another John Clark. Do it!" She yelled angrily as he straddled her on the bed. She swung at him and clipped his chin, but it was she who suffered for it, as she hurt her wrist. Matt held her wrists pinned on either side of her head.

"That's what you want? You want me to be just like him so you don't have to feel. You want me to be just as cruel and despicable as he is." Matt leaned in closer to her face.

"Let me up!" She cried

"You don't want to feel anything do you?" He asked her as he looked into her blue terrified eyes.

"Let go of me." She cried and he finally let her get up. Kitty walked over to the corner of the room where she sat down, her knees against her breast and her face buried in her knees. He heard her sobbing and now he was even more confused than before. Why was she crying now. Matt knelt down in front of her.

"I…love you, Kitty." He said and she looked up at him, surprised.

"No, Matt, don't. Don't love me, I'll only cause you pain." She said looking up at him with tears streaming down her face.

"I can't help how I feel. I love you." He said gently pulling her up off of the floor.

"No! You can't love me. I used you, Matt. I'm a whore, it's what I do. I gave my body to you to entice you into letting me go." She said, as she tried to convince him of her betrayal to him.

"You're lying. Why are you lying to me? Why are you doing this?" He asked

"No…I'm not lying you don't want to see the truth." She said in a quivering voice.

"You're lying." He said angrily grabbing her wrist.

"Ooow." She suddenly pushed him and he fell onto his back, before he could get up, she had his britches undone and she straddled his lap. "This is who I am, this is what I am, I'm a whore." As he looked up, she lowered her body onto him, impaling herself. She moved with a purpose, she was a whore and she would prove to him that it meant nothing at all to her. He watched her body move up and down on his rigid member and it almost seemed as though she were moving very slowly. Suddenly he exploded inside of her and she quickly followed him over the edge. The whole time she was crying and it seemed to him as though she were trying to punish herself, even hurt herself. She lay, exhausted on his chest, crying. His hands moved around her back and he felt her body trembling in his arms.

"Don't love me, Matt, don't love me." She cried into his chest as she lay there on top of him.

He tightened his arms around her back and turned them over, keeping himself deeply embedded within her. "I love you, Kitty, and there is nothing you can do to make me stop." His hand gently caressed her cheek, wiping away the tears that stained it. "I don't care what you have been. I only care about who you are."

She suddenly threw her arms around his neck and cried into his shoulder. "Oh Matt, I love you too. God forgive me, but I do love you and that's not good for you. Don't you understand, this will only bring you heartache and pain. I'm not worth you're being hurt, Matt. I won't let John hurt you. Take me to Kansas and just leave me there. Forget you ever knew me, Matt." She said as he gently caressed her cheek.

"You just said you love me. I'm not going to forget you. I'll take you to Kansas, and no matter what, we'll see this through together." He said as he kissed her on the nose.

"You can't do that. Just leave me there and be done with it." She took his face into her hands. "I don't wanna see you get hurt, I've never loved anyone like this before."

"Good, and I will be the only man in your life, Kitty." He said possessively and smiled at her confession. His lips consumed her warm and soft lips as his tongue begged for entrance. As his mouth was busy with hers, his hands were gently caressing her body, and unfastening the front of her dress to get at her breast. Kitty moaned into his mouth as he began to move his hips back and forth. "OH! OH Matt, please." She begged as his mouth moved to her breast and his hips moved with determination. This time, the loving was slow and for both of them. Matt was going to make sure she understood just how much he loved her.

Kitty straddled his naked hips. The thin sheet was up slightly to cover her hips as she moved on top of him. Her body was covered in a thin sheen of sweat as she moved her body up and down on his. Arching back, she felt as he moved deeper into her. Matt's hands moved over her naked back, to her shoulders as he sat up. His mouth devouring hers as she moved faster on him, needing to find her release. Matt had never been on the bottom before, giving her control was new and very exciting to him. He nibbled on her throat and shoulder as she moaned with each move of her body. "Oh, oh God!" She cried as she felt the tingling in her lower body and her muscles beginning to tighten. It wasn't long before the two of them found their release and their bodies fell to the bed in exhaustion. Keeping her body tight against his, he reached down and pulled the covers up over them and quickly fell into a warm deep sleep.

It was just about sunrise when Matt awoke. At first through his groggy haze he didn't know what woken him up. But as he stretched in the bed, he realized that Kitty was not there beside him. Clearing his head with a shake, he got out of bed and began to look around the little shack. She was nowhere in sight. Matt suddenly became alarmed. Climbing quickly out of bed, he grabbed his britches and threw them on than rushed towards the door. He stopped when he saw the piece of paper laying on the table. Picking it up, he began to read the note that Kitty had left for him.

_Dear Matt,_

_I fear that after this, you will never trust me. But please understand, that I am doing this to protect you. I can ot allow John to hurt you because of me. I want you to know that you are the first and only man I have ever loved. I have never before, in my life felt the things I feel when I am with you. I am not just talking about the physical things, I'm talking about what you have done to my heart. What you have done to my soul. You have made my soul clean again. And though you could not understand that, you understand that I am doing this for your own good._

_Please don't come after me. I'm going somewhere no one will find me. I kneed to make sure you are safe and this is the only way. Please forgive me and know that I do love you, Matt. With all my heart and soul._

_Kathleen_

Matt knew that she loved him, she was running away to keep him safe, but he was not about to let that happened. Quickly he gathered his things and dressed. It couldn't be more than 6:30 in the morning and knowing her, she probably slipped out soon after they made love the last time. Getting dressed, he decided that there would be no more tracking down of the outlaws, it was time he settled down and left the running about to the younger ones.

Stuffing the last of his things into the saddlebag, he placed his gun in the holster and headed out the door. The loud thunder was the last thing he heard. The sun was high in the sky and the door swung opened, then that loud thunderous roar. He fell to his knees, as the front of his shirt began to turn crimson. Mobley's horse startled slightly and he held his grasp about the waist of the unconscious redhead in his arms, as he pulled on the reins of the horse. He watched the big lawman fall to his knees and then face down on the porch of the shack.

"The bigger they are, the harder they fall, Hey Reb." Jivey stated as he laughed. Mobley had shot Matt and held onto a slightly battered and unconscious Kitty.

"Not so tough now, Marshal." Mobley said pulling on the reins of his horse and the four of them rode off, heading back to New Orleans.

TBC


	15. Hide and Seek

GUNSMOKE Before Dodge Chapter 16 Hide And Seek 

I want to apologize for the last chapter as there were some very stupid typographical errors that were too easy to catch. I am truly sorry. I will try better. But sometimes, my fingers fly faster than my mind and that's pretty fast. And they are quite clumsy too. Also, this is a short one, wanted to try and get something written up and posted before I leave for vacation.

KR

The first thing she was aware of was the fact that she was lying on the ground on blankets and there was a fire roaring, which kept the night air chill from her bones. She was beginning to wish she were a man, then perhaps she could beat the crap out of one of these men, like Mobley and see how he liked being cold cocked. She quietly listened to them to see what they were planning next.

"I know you're awake, Reds, but I can sit here and watch you all night." Rebel said as he moved closer to her. Kitty slowly opened her eyes, looking over at the man who knelt only a few feet from her.

"Did you ever hear of that new craze they're doing, it's called bathing. Perhaps you should try it. The stench you give off is so offensive, a grizzily wouldn't roll you over and look at you twice." She said trying to insult him, but she had a feeling he was too dense to even understand.

"Huh?" he questioned, or actually grunted at her.

"That's what I thought." She said turning over and turning her back to him. Mobley laughed at him and he looked over at the man sitting on the log by the fire.

"You think you're something, don't ya', well, you ain't no lady, you're nothing but a common whore." He said poking her in the shoulder. Kitty quickly turned to face him and sat half way up.

"Yeah, and she's still out of your league." Jivey said to his brother who only laughed at him, but he wasn't too thrilled with being the joke.

"No whore is out of my league. I wouldn't poke used goods if you paid me." He said and both men laughed. Kitty just laid back down and closed her eyes. She didn't care what they had to say. She knew that Matt would be coming after her and it would not be long before she was safely in his arms again. 'Maybe next time, I'll leave well enough alone.' She thought to herself as she drifted off to sleep.

Tim paced the floor of Doctor Haynes office. He hadn't expected to find what he did, this morning, when he headed back out to the old shack. He had expected Matt and his prisoner to be gone. But what he found was his old friend lying face down on the front porch with a large hole in his chest. If that shot had just been a little off to the right, he'd be dead. But near as he could tell, Matt had been lying there bleeding for close to half an hour.

"Hey, Tim, you think his prisoner did this to him?" Sheriff Pine asked him.

"Don't think so, Sheriff, his prisoner was a woman. The person who shot him was on a horse, and I don't think I know of any women who would take the chance of the horse bolting from under them. No, it had to be a man." He said leaning back against the table.

"Okay, so where is the prisoner?" Sheriff Pine asked him.

"Matt told me in the telegram that he had to get her to safety, something about a man named Clark wanting to get her back into his hands." Tim said as he leaned against the desk.

"Clark? Don't know any one by that name in these parts." Pine said pacing the floor.

"I think he's from Louisiana or somewhere." Tim said looking up as the Doctor came out of the room.

"So who is this woman, what did she do?" Sheriff Pine asked.

"Well, Matt said she had been caught cheating, she's a dealer for some Riverboat in the South. The man who caught her was some U.S. Marshal, but it was the Director of the Marshal, umm, Jack Wilcox who was on the boat as well." He shuffles his legs, leaning back against the desk once more.

"General Wilcox? I've heard of him." Sheriff Pine said.

"Well, the General was on the boat when it occurred and the owner of the boat preferred charges against the woman." He said watching the door to the other room intensely. He was beginning to get a bit agitated and nervous, waiting for news on his friend. Pine could see this and continued the conversation.

"Let me guess, the owner of the boat is this Clark fella?" He asked Tim.

"Yep. From what I understand, he wants that woman back, real bad." Time reached into his pocket and pulled out the photograph of Kitty. "Matt gave me this and told me if he didn't make it, I was to get in touch with Festus Hagan and Newly O'Brien in Dodge and we were to go after her and bring her to safety." He said handing the photo to Pine.

"Mighty purdy little thing." Pine said looking at the photo.

"I hope Matt's gonna be alright. I think …. Well, I think he has feelings for this woman." Tim said looking a Pine.

"Dangerous thing, getting involved with your prisoner." Pine said handing the photo back to Tim.

"I've known Matt a long time, he's never jeopardized his job. He believes in what he does. Hard headed for the law, kinda like your Pa." Both men smiled at the thought of Sheriff Pine's father. "He's fallen in love, but he still has a job to do and he'll do it."

"Do you think that woman's still alive?" Pine asked.

"I don't know. I don't know a thing about this Clark, except that I don't like him. He's nothing more than a well paid out-law." Tim said, as he looked up and the door to the surgery opened and a smaller built man in his mid to late 50's came out. The man had pure white hair and a mustache to match. He had dark brown eyes, and bushy concerned brows. He seemed a little distressed as he came out of the room, wiping his hands with the towel and closing the door behind him.

"How is he, Doc?" Tim asked moving towards the smaller man.

"Well, that man is some kind of indestructible being. He's gonna need at least seven days in bed to recoup, but I think he's gonna be fine. I ain't never seen anything like him, he's got at least 5 bullet wounds and a couple of wounds that must have been made by a knife. The man is either got one strong constitution, or he definitely has someone watching over him." Doctor Haynes said pouring himself a whiskey.

"I've known Matt a long time, I think it's his determination, what keeps him alive." Tim said smiling slightly. "Can I go and see him."

"Don't think it's gonna do you any good, he's sleeping. I had to give him something to sleep, he was highly agitated and kept calling out for a woman, umm, Kitty." Doc said sitting down at his desk to write down in his logbook.

"That's the woman he was transporting back to Hayes." Tim said as he moved around the desk.

"Well, why don't you come back later on this evening, maybe he'll be able to tell you what happened. I'll tell you this, Tim, it's a good thing that you went to that shack and found him. He lost a great deal of blood and another hour or so, he'd be dead." Doc said looking up from his book. "Amazing." He said returning to his book.

"Okay, thanks, Doc." Tim said as he and the sheriff headed out the door. He didn't know what had happened at the shack, but one thing was for sure, where ever that prisoner of his was, she was more than likely in a heap of trouble. He headed down the boardwalk and over to the telegraph office. Festus and Newly would need to know what has happened to Matt and he was sure they would want to be there incase Matt did _not _make it.

Kitty sat on the Horse in front of Rebel. The two brothers had wrestled each other in the dirt to see who would get to keep a very close watch on the redhead. Either way, Kitty had lost. The smell of either man was enough to make her throw up. Her only consolation, was the fact that they were riding into the wind and the light breeze did help to relieve some of the odor. Angrily she slapped his hand as it once again traveled up her thigh, beneath her skirt. "Keep your filthy hands to yourself!" She said to him.

Rebel smiled as he tightened his grip around her waist and pulled her back against his chest. "I'm just sampling the goods is all." He said, then suddenly cried out in pain, as Kitty had reached back between them and taken a tight hold of his manhood, squeezing him angrily in her hand and yanked slightly. The horse bolted on it's hind legs and both she and Rebel fell to the ground, she fell on top of him. The horse did not go far, Jivey had grabbed the reins and pulled it to a stop. Rebel turned over, pushing her off of him and quickly got to his feet and grabbed at her arm. His hand came down brutally across her face. Kitty desperately tried to shield herself with her arms. He started to kick her in the thigh and when she tried to crawl away, he grabbed her by the thigh and pulled her down.

"Get off of me!" She screamed as she thrashed about, swinging blindly at him.

"Knock it off, Reb." Jivey yelled from his horse. But he was so angry he did not hear him.

Mobley pulled his gun from the holster and fired a shot into the air, causing Rebel to stop and look up. Mobley then dismounted the horse and turned to walk towards them.

"Matt will kill you for this." She said from the ground. She tried to calm herself down, she was so angry and scared, it was like being with Clark. Rebel said nothing as he gathered his dirty hat and dusted himself off and climbed back up onto his horse. Mobley leaned down and grabbed Kitty by the arms and pulled her to her feet.

"Your Matt ain't gonna do no such thing, Reds. He's dead. We saw to that." Rebel said as he headed off.

"Matt." It came out as a whisper and her body felt numb. The world seemed to be caving in on her and a heavy stone was pressing down on her chest. "Nooooo." She said as Mobley dragged her over to his horse. She stared blankly as the tears fell down her face and Mobley took a piece of rope and tied her hands. He practically threw her back onto his horse and climbed up behind her. Once again, they headed for New Orleans.

**TBC**


	16. He's Just A Man

GUNSMOKE Before Dodge Chapter 16 He's Just A Man

Okay, this is another chapter and I am back from vacation, refreshed and ready to put pen to paper once again. Sorry to have kept you all waiting, but such is life and it does often interfere with writing. So, let's go on with another chapter. 

KR

She felt the hot sun beating on her face as she rode on that big ole bay horse in front of Mobley. She couldn't seem to think straight. Her head was filled with thoughts of despair and hopelessness. There was nothing left for her to live for. They had destroyed the one thing in her miserable existence, that had made the past disappear. The one man who had shown her the true love between a woman and a man. Looking up, she could see that they were not far from Barrel St. In the next few minutes, she would be facing John Clark once again. She wanted to crawl into a hole and die. John would no doubt beat her senseless, but she didn't care any longer. Her only hope was that the next beating would kill her. Maybe, this time Doc would let her die and stop patching her up so she could be John personal target. Three days she had been riding with these men, mourning her loss and praying for death. 

Pulling on the reins of the horse, Mobley brought his bay to a stop. Looking down on the on the city of New Orleans, he smiled. He wanted to be back in his nice little safe job of sitting behind the desk and pretending to be the law. He didn't care what others thought of him, he knew what he was doing and he knew that he wasn't really the law. John Clark owned more than three quarters of the town and HE was the law, and that was fine with him. "Won't be long now, Reds, you'll be back in the arms of your man." He said as he steadied the horse. Kitty looked down on the city and her stomach began to churn at the thought of John touching her. "You should be happy, Reds, that man down there would give you anything you wanted."

"Except for my freedom. To him, and to men like you, I'm just a piece of property, something that is bought and paid for." She angrily swiped the tear from her cheek. "He was different. He loved me. He didn't own me." She said sadly as she looked down at her hands.

"You keep that up, talking about your dead Marshal as though he were something more to you than just a poke and Clark will kill you." He said tightening his grip around her waist.

"I don't think I could get that lucky. He prefers that I live and suffer on a daily basis. It's the animal in him." She said not caring if Mobley took these tales back to Clark or not. Her stomach tightened at the thought of seeing him again. It had been almost three months since she had been in New Orleans. Three long months of running and hiding and looking over her shoulder was now over. The tears began to flow once again as they rode down Bourbon St. Her heart was pounding against her breast as she saw the Silver Sally came into sight. A sight that had always put fear into her, because she knew what was waiting for her behind those doors, she knew that he would be waiting for her.

Her stomach lurched as she saw the town's people stopping and staring at her. Some were stares of lust by the men, happy that she was back, but most of the women looked at her with pity. There weren't too many people in town who didn't know about her situation, but not a one lifted a hand to help her out of fear of John Clark and his sheriff. So they often looked at her with pity and she hated them for it. Right now, she wanted to crawl into the hole and die. A chill ripped through her spine as she thought about the hole. One of John Clark's favorite punishments, was to place her in the old root cellar just off of the Silver Sally. It was a dark and dank place and she hated it. It smelled of rotten fruit and excrement. He had often thrown her in the hole as a child and she had come to fear it and it's many little occupants. The last time he had thrown her in the hole was just about two years ago. She had run away and had managed to stay away for a good six weeks. When she returned, she was badly beaten and thrown into the hole naked, for three days. She could only guess that this time he would throw her in there for a week. 

Doc saw her riding up with Clarks men and he started down the steps of his office. He was only about 4 steps from the bottom when Roger Keely stepped off of the sidewalk in front of the bottom of the step. Doc knew what he was there for, he was to make sure that Doc did not interfere.

"If you know what's best for the little lady, you'll stay out of the way until you're needed." Roger said to Doc. Doc knew by the implications of what he had just said, that he would be needed and he prayed to God that this was not the one time that killed her. The beatings seemed to be getting worse and worse and he didn't know how much more she could take. 

"You bess hope no one puts a bullet in you, Roger, cause if I gotta go in there and fish it out, it's gonna hurt." Doc said angrily as he turned and headed up the steps a bit, but stopped half way up, to turn and see Kitty and Mobley and the two strangers, riding by. Kitty managed a small smile, but Doc could see that she had been crying. He just didn't know why. She had never come back crying, usually she was fighting and angry. 

John Clark stepped out onto the front porch of the Silver Sally. He stood there, larger than life and as smug as ever. Beside him, were two of his girls. The two he would turn to when Kitty was gone or otherwise incapacitated. Which usually meant, he had beaten her so badly that she was in Doc's office unconscious. One was darker complexion, her name was Jess and she was a half-breed, part white part Indian and belonged to neither world. The other was fair skinned, blonde and blue eyed. Her name was Mary, and neither woman liked Kitty. They both would prefer her to be gone, because when she was gone, they were John's favorites. John smiled as the foursome rode up to the front of the Silver Sally. Once again, he was triumphant in having her brought back to him. He smiled as the four horses stopped in front of him. He noticed Mobley's choice of help was once again that of a rather seedy kind. Mobley always preferred the desperate type because they worked for little money and that left him with a bigger cut. Mobley climbed down off of the horse and grabbed Kitty roughly by the arm and pulled her from the horse. Kitty straightened her clothing as she looked around. Looking up at the balcony, she saw the other girls gathering there. They were saddened by her being brought back, and most of them knew what awaited Kitty once she was returned to John.

She then saw her. She was just a child to Kitty, only about 14 years old. Her name was Jenny and Kitty had raised her since her mother died, giving birth to her. She was John Clark's illegitimate child by one of his whores. Kitty looked after her and kept her safe and out of harms way. Seeing Kitty looking up at her, Jenny turned and ran from the balcony, through the saloon and down the stairs and out the doors, behind John Clark, where stopped in her tracks. John pulled the small bag from his pocket and handed it to Mobley who held on to Kitty's arm as he brought her to the steps. "Hello Kitty." He said as he stepped down to stand in front of the one thing he could not get enough of. Gently he placed his fingers under her chin and tipped her face upwards so he could look into her deep blue eyes. "Welcome home, Reds, I've missed you." He said to her.

Glaring up at him, she held nothing but hatred in her eyes. "I haven't missed you." She said pushing his hand from her chin.

"Kitty!" Jenny finally yelled as she rushed through the others gathered on the porch and stepped down to stand beside Kitty. She looked up at Kitty, who gently caressed the side of her face, using her fingers to push a stray lock of gold behind her ear. John observed this tender action and stored it away to use against her. Kitty wrapped her arm around Jenny's shoulder and tenderly kissed her on the forehead as she lead her back into the saloon. The two women headed for the stairs, arm in arm, as John, Jess and Mary followed them into the saloon. 

Mobley turned to Jivey and Reb and opened the purse pulling out two hundred dollars for the two men and the rest was placed in his pocket.

"A hundred bucks, yeaha! Come on, Reb, let's go get a drink down the road. This place gives me the willies." He said as he pulled on the reigns of his dark morgan and his brother quickly followed him.

John watched as Kitty moved up the steps, his gaze focused on her hips as they swayed. He was longing to feel her body beneath his and he would, soon enough. "Kitty, you'll be wanting to freshen up. Mary, Jess, make sure the tub is filled with those bath oils I had shipped from Europe. Dress for Dinner, Reds. I'll see you at 7:00." Kitty had stopped in her tracks to listen to his orders. Jenny looked up as John told her what he wanted, she could see the fear and anger in Kitty's features. Kitty looked down at her and winked at Jenny as they continued to head up the stairs.

Kitty looked into the mirror. The dressing-gown and robe he had laid out for her were made of a soft satin material. She once loved the feel of satin on her skin, but John had a way of making everything beautiful quite ugly with his lust and desires. She trembled as she touched it. The last time she had worn such a gown led to being repeatedly abused and violated for three days until she passed out. She woke up in Doc's office bruised and battered and filled with many more terrifying memories. The things he had done to her, the things he had made her do were so degrading, she couldn't bare the thought of going through it again. She was desperately lost without hope. Sitting down on the bed, just wrapped in the bath-sheet, she slowly lifted the dark green material and began to dress. There were no under garments left on the bed and she knew that that only meant he was desperate to get between her legs. "He can have this body, but he will never touch my heart or my soul, Matt. That will always belong to you." She said as she hid her face in her hands and sobbed.

John crawled up her naked form. He had her hands tied to the bed posts and her mouth gagged as he moved his large form between her thighs. Kitty gasped as he moved into her. He was a largely built man, but mostly it was out of disgust. She hated him touching her, and this was something she loathed. She turned her head to the side as John began to thrust his hips back and forth, in and out, thrusting deeper into her. His goal was to spill his seed into her and reclaim what he considered to be his own property. Kitty cried out under the gag as he pinched and squeezed her breast brutally. Suddenly he stopped, but she knew he hadn't released his seed yet. John quickly pulled from her warmth and moved off of her. He then pulled her over onto her belly. She looked over to her right, to see him open the dresser drawer and reach into it for a small jar of thick oil. It was something he brought back from Europe and she knew he was going to hurt her. It was a lubricant, but it didn't help matters any, when John would take her this way, it hurt no matter what he used. He generously slathered the lubricant onto his manhood and moved over her. He began to penetrate her body once again, but not in the normal place. John liked it this way because she was so much tighter. Kitty hated this, it would cause her nothing but pain for days. She cried out threw the gag as he began to move harder and faster into her. She tried desperately to relax her lower body, but she could not. Reaching up, he grabbed a handful of her thick red locks and yanked on them, pulling her head back, painfully as he pumped her brutally. "You're not enjoying this, Kitty?" He whispered in her ear. "Pity, because I am." He said pumping his hips harder against her derriere. It wasn't too long before he was spent, and fell on top of her back, crushing her against the down mattress. The tears flowed down her cheeks as he lay against her back, gasping in exhaustion. She knew this was only the beginning of pain and anguish.

Matt Dillon moaned in his restless sleep. The fuzziness in his head was still thick and clouded his thoughts. His mind drifted in and out and his dreams drifted to Kitty. He kept seeing her on the horse Unconscious, lying in Mobley's arms, and the gun being raised and fired. The next thing he knew was a burning in his chest, and bile in his throat. Then the darkness surrounded him and he seemed to float into the path of oblivion. As he slowly opened his eyes, he saw the old man at his desk once again, writing in a book. Tim leaned against the desk speaking softly to the old man. Suddenly Tim saw that Matt was conscious. "Doc. I think your patient is finally awake." He said straightening up and moving towards Matt. Doctor Haynes slowly got up from his seat and walked over to Matt.

"How ya' feelin' young fella?" He asked Matt.

"Like I've been kicked in the chest by a mule, twice." He said as his voice croaked with the dryness of thirst. Tim quickly went over to the pitcher on the table and poured him some water. He knelt down beside Matt and helped him sit up a bit, and allowed him to drink. "Just sip it now." Doctor Haynes told him. Matt took two quick sips and laid back down.

"How long?" He asked Tim.

"Four days." Tim said sitting the glass on the table beside the bed.

Matt attempted to sit up, but Tim gently held his shoulders down. "Where do you think you're going?" Doc said from behind Tim.

"Kitty, I've gotta find Kitty." He said desperately.

"You listen to me, young fella, it took me a good two days to get that there wound of yours closed and stop the bleeding. I will not have you moving around, opening that wound. You ain't goin' nowhere for at least another four days, even if I have to chloroform you, boy, you hear me." Doc said with great persistence in his voice. 

"You would too, wouldn't ya', I mean knock me out!" Matt asked from the bed.

"Damn tootin', young fella." He said going about his business of examining Matt. "It's looking pretty good now, but I want you to stay in this bed. I'll have that ornery fella, what's his name?" He asked Tim.

"Festus….Festus Hagan, Doc."

"Yep, that's the one, I'll have him get you some soup and sit on you ifin' you got an idea to try and leave." Just as he spoke Festus and Newly entered the doctor's office.

"Well, looky here, Newly, look who's decided to join the living again." Festus said as he knelt by Matt's bed. "How ya' feelin' Mathew?" Festus asked him.

"Like I'm ready to get up and get goin'." He said protesting Tim and Doctor Haynes desire to keep him there.

"I don't think so, Mathew. You just rest up a bit more. Newly and I are here. When you get yourself a fixed proper the three of us be headin' to New Orleans to fetch up that there lady." He said as he slowly stood up. "I'm gonna go down to the restaurant and get you some broth." He said heading for the door. "Newly, you stay here and keep an eye on him, you know how ornery he can be. Sit on him ifin' you have to." Festus said heading out the door. 

Matt laid back down and knew he had been beat. Even he couldn't take on four men in his state. He would have to just get his strength back and then he would go to New Orleans and get Kitty back. He could only pray that John Clark did not hurt her, because if he did, he just may have to kill him.

**TBC**


	17. A Man With No Conscience

GUNSMOKE Before Dodge Chapter 17 A Man With No Conscience

I have to apologize for this next chapter because it is filled with violence and well, most of the men that come across Kitty in that way, are usually interested in one thing and because at the time of Dodge City, Men ruled the roost and women usually were nothing more than an easy target. So, in answer to the violence, there is only one means that will justify this end. I'm sure you have already figured that out. But, once again, I did not intend for this to be so long. It was just a quick idea that grew into a monstrosity. So again, I apologize, if this type of writing will make you queasy in any way, please do not read. No, I do not go into great detail, but it is implied. PS. You will find that this was truly hard to write. I feel a little, I'm not quite sure, I guess I feel saddened by this one.

Please read and I hope that it keeps you on the edge of your seats, and longing for more.

KR

He loved the feel of her soft body beneath his. The silken flesh enticed him. Gently, moving his hands over her naked body, he reacquainted himself with his lover. He could feel a slight tremble rush through her body and he knew that it was not a tremor of anticipation, but one of fear. Kitty's hands were still bound above her head and the gag was still in place. John smiled as he placed wet kisses across her belly, then slowly moved up her belly to between her breast, where he devoured one breast, suckling and biting the rosy nipple, at first gently, then harder until she cried out. Looking up, he watched as she thrust her head back and cried out in pain. Pain, it was a beautiful thing to him. How he loved to cause her physical pain, he loved to see the expression of such pain on her beautiful face. He thought of those books he had read in Europe so many years ago. They were books of sexual promiscuity and things he had never heard of before, were intriguing to him and caused him to rethink his ways. Once he had read the pamphlet, which belonged to the prostitute whom he had taken to bed, together the two of them experimented on the various positions and forms of sexual abuse. As he looked up at Kitty, she was still crying, as his head moved to the other breast and he lavished it with the same brutal attention. He smiled to himself as she cried out in pain. He had remembered the pretty green-eyed, blonde French whore he had taken. She encouraged him to do such things to her and she cried out as well, but she enjoyed them. This was different; he was enjoying the fact that Kitty was not one such whore. She did not enjoy his filthy games and she hated his being inside of her, let alone his touching her. She loathed him with every inch of her body and he knew it, but it only helped to make him more excited. Remembering the writings of Donatien Alphonse Francois de Sade, also known as the Marquis De Sade, he concentrated on the giving of pain, and only his receiving pleasure. Even though this Marquis was close to 100 years before John's time, John wished he had known this man personally. He sounded like someone that he could understand. Looking at his beautiful Kitty, he knew from the moment he had met her when she was just a child, that she would be his. And though he knew that she would never like his little games, this only gave him a much deeper need to take her over and over again. With Mobley in his pocket, he could see fit to do with her as he pleased over the years. As he bit down on her breast, Kitty threw her head back and screamed, than in defeat, she laid back down. She was not fighting him and this was not getting him to the point he was looking for. Moving further up her body, he reached up and untied her hands then released the gag on her as well. She sobbed softly; knowing he was not threw with her. He usually was done with her when she was unconscious. The taking of a woman who was not able to respond was never enjoyable to him. He wanted her conscious when he raped and violated her. Kitty turned her face away from John as he began to kiss her cheek, her chin and then brutally kissed her lips. She did not give him the pleasure of fighting him. "I'm sorry you find this so distasteful, my love." He said as he angrily slid his hand between her legs, making forceful contact with her womanhood. Squeezing her eyes closed to the intrusion, she pulled her arms against her naked; sore breast. She allowed him to do as he pleased to her body. Her mind wondered to another time, just a few days ago, when she lay beneath a man whom she had trusted with her life, and still would. A man with whom she would gladly do whatever he had asked her to do, but knew he would not be capable of degrading her as John loved to do. John watched her as her eyes stayed closed, yet her features seemed to soften. She bit her bottom lip as her hips moved forward, trying to push his hand deeper into her womanhood. John removed his hand and climbed between her thighs, moving slowly into her waiting warmth. She gasped slightly, taking him deeper and deeper into her body. Her hips thrusting forward, accepting all he had to offer. She moved her hands over her breast, caressing the soft skin and John was enthralled by this action. Suddenly, she pushed her hips hard, forward, pushing John over and on to his back. John was completely thrown for a loop as she now straddled him, his manhood deep inside of her. Kitty moved her body in motion to his own. He watched as her hands slid over her naked breast and down to where they were joined. Her eyes still closed as she placed two fingers in her mouth and moistened them with her own saliva. He watched in fascination as she began to stimulate herself while she began to thrust frantically up and down on his rigid member. Within a matter of minutes, she cried out as she careened over the edge. Her body exhausted with it's efforts, fell forward and she gasped, gently whispering a name. At first John thought she called out his own name, but he realized that she had called to Matt. His name slipped from her lips as she fell on top of him in exhaustion.

He angrily flipped them over and grabbed her by the hair. "You don't ever get to enjoy this, Bitch!" He said angrily punching her in the face. He moved off of her and shoved her naked form off of the bed. Kitty curled onto her side on the floor, and pulled her nightgown to her chest. Slowly she sat up and her body jumped when John took the pitcher and threw it across the room and it crashed against the wall. Terrified, Kitty quickly put the nightgown on just as John came around the bed and slapped her across the face. She fell to her side and tried to crawl away, but he kicked her in the side. "You WHORE! You dare to disobey me! Your lover is dead!" He said grabbing her by the hair and pulling her to her feet. He slammed her into the wall. "Maybe I should kill you, you whore!" He said as he pulled her back from the wall. Kitty turned around and swung at him, catching him in the face, stunning him for but a moment, but it was enough time for her to pull free of his grasp and open the door. She ran out of the bedroom. The saloon was empty except for those who worked there. She ran towards the stairs, but standing right at the top was one of his men. Suddenly she stopped and looked at him. She looked down into the saloon, the girls were looking at her, wanting to help her, but knowing that the consequences would be costly, they did nothing. Jenny saw Kitty standing there terrified, and half naked. John came out with his britches on and he saw Kitty. Jenny came running up the stairs to help Kitty, but Jake grabbed her about the waist and held her back. Kitty turned in time to see John who swung and hit her across the right cheek. Kitty hit the wall and he grabbed her by the arm. 

"Nooooo! Noooooo!" She screamed as he dragged her back into the bedroom. Jenny finally bit into Jake's arm and he yelled as he let go. Before John could close the door, Jenny was in the room. Kitty was on the floor and John loomed over her, kicking her side and shoulder. Jenny jumped on John's back.

"No, you leave her alone. You bastard!" She yelled pulling at her father's hair. She began hitting him as he tried to punch Kitty. John reached back, grabbing a handful of the child's hair and pulled her violently from his back. He then threw her across the room. Her body made a horrible thud as it hit the door. She fell to the ground unconscious. John looked over at Kitty, who was curled in a ball crying. Kitty saw that Jenny wasn't moving, she crawled over to her.

"You see what you made me do." He screamed at Kitty who gently touched Jenny's cheek. Grabbing her by the hair, John pulled Kitty away from Jenny and shoved her out of the way. He then grabbed Jenny's arm and shoved her limp form out of the door. He closed the door and the women rushed up the steps to help Jenny. "She's dead and it's your fault." John said to Kitty who was now sitting on the floor, her knees against her breast as she cried. John went over to his dresser where he pulled out his riding crop. This was no ordinary riding crop, this was specifically used to beat Kitty with. Seeing the crop, she tried to back further into the wall. 

"Nooo. No more, please. Please." She cried as he slowly moved towards her. 

As Suzy and Molly stayed with Jenny, while another girl had run to get doc, they knelt on the floor beside Jenny, they heard terrifying screams coming from the locked door. Suzy began to cry, unable to help Kitty or Jenny. Molly swallowed her tears and tried to concentrate on Jenny. But her stomach churned as the screams continued and she could hear the sound of what she thought to be a whip, hitting flesh. Doc had been on the other side of town, so by the time he arrived with Kari, the screaming had stopped; all was quiet in the room. Doc looked around, trying to see if Kitty was anywhere in sight as he knelt down. But he was scared, when he looked down at Jenny lying on the ground. Gently, he felt for a pulse. When he could not find one, he took out his stethoscope and checked for a heartbeat. Looking up at Suzy and Molly, he saw that both women were crying. Doc could only shake his head. Jenny was dead and he had no idea how Kitty would survive this. She had raised Jenny since she was born. Doc had also heard the rumors of Matt's death. Her last hope, was now gone and Jenny's death would surely kill her. 

"Doc?" Suzy said hoping that it was not as bad.

"She's gone, Suzy. There's nothing more I can do for her." He said gently patting the young girls arm. 

"Doc, this'll kill Kitty. Jenny was her child since she was born. She loves her so much." Molly said as she cried.

"Take her to her room and clean her up, will ya'? I'll go see Mr. Tompkins about handling the burial and all. Kitty? Where is she?" He asked looking over at John's door.

"In there!" Suzy said as she and Molly lifted Jenny's lifeless form into their arms and headed for the door. Doc slowly rose to his feet and picked up his bag as Liz and Bess came up the stairs with Cally and LuLu. They had heard that Jenny was dead and they followed Suzy and Molly to Jenny's room. Watching all the girls disappear in the room, he went over to John's door and knocked. After a second knock, John threw the door opened. He stood there in his britches and a shirt; which was opened. Doc looked past him to see Kitty lying on the floor, naked, and bloodied.

"What do you want, Old Man?" John said angrily to him.

"I was called here for Jenny, but seeings, she's dead and I can do nothing more for her, I came to see about Kitty." Doc said with barely disguised hatred.

"Dead?" He had to think for a moment. He did not care about the child. The only reason he had kept her was because Kitty loved her. It was the only thing he had given her, his bastard child by another whore, but it was a gift she would not relinquish. She cherished Jenny and now she was dead. "She fell. It was an accident."

"I'm sure it was." Doc said sarcastically. "I wanna see Kitty. I wanna check on her." He said not budging from the door. John wasn't afraid of Doc, but he was afraid of losing Kitty. He didn't want to know what it would be like if he had lost her. He slowly moved aside and allowed Doc to come into the room. Doc immediately grabbed a sheet off of the bed and covered her with it. John came back in and closed the door. There were welts and opened wounds across her back and down over her hips. "Put her on the bed!" Doc demanded and John said nothing as he lifted her into his arms and placed her on the bed. John looked down at the pale woman and for one split second he felt remorse and then it was gone. Buttoning his shirt, John grabbed his socks and boots and hat and coat and left the room.

Two days she had stayed in bed, but now she had to go to Jenny's room and say goodbye. The undertaker had done what was necessary. Jenny lay on the bed, her beautiful gold hair was brushed and lay over her shoulders. She wore the dark blue dress Kitty had bought her for her last birthday. The room was lit with lanterns and Kitty could smell the heat from the lanterns. All of the other girls were sitting on chairs around the room, with the exception of Cally and Lulu who were helping Kitty into the room. Kitty wore a dress of black. No adornments, just buttoned in the front and black. She knelt on the floor beside Jenny and cried as she pulled her hand into her own and sobbed. "My baby, oh God forgive me." She cried as she gently leaned up and pushed a stray curl from Jenny's cheek. "I love you, Jenny. I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you." She said softly as she kissed her cheek. Doc stood at the door and wiped his nose with his handkerchief as Kitty sobbed. The room became a mass of confusion as Kitty passed out and fell to the floor. Doc knew she was still too sick to deal with this. But he had to tell her and allow her to say her goodbyes. There would be no closure if she had been denied that right. Doc and the girls helped Kitty to her feet and Cally and Lulu practically carried her back to her own room. The funeral would be held in a day or so, and Doc hoped she would be able to hold up till then. His heart had been ripped from his chest and he didn't know how he would be able to handle things. Kitty now had nothing to keep her going, at least, to her it would all seem so hopeless. He would tell her soon. He would give her hope. He would give her another reason to go on.

**TBC**


	18. The End of Me

New Idea GUNSMOKE Before Dodge Chapter 18 The End of Me

Doc stood close by. He had to give her time to grieve. Roger stood not far from Kitty, who was sitting on the ground by the freshly covered grave. The other mourners had long since left and returned to their homes. But Kitty couldn't find it in her heart to leave, Jenny there. Doc moved towards Kitty when he saw her wince in pain. She had barely had time to heal, her back was still raw from the beating and her ribs were sore. Kneeling down, he looked at Kitty, who did not look up at him. "She never…never liked the dark, Doc. She's afraid of the dark." She sobbed. "I don't want her to be afraid. I don't want her to be alone." She sobbed and Doc gently stood up. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he helped her to her feet as she cried. Roger saw her stumble and quickly grabbed her about the waist as she passed out.

"Let's get her back to room." He said as he led Roger to his buggy. Roger gently set Kitty in the buggy beside Doc. He stopped to look at the fragile woman.

"It ain't right, Doc. It just ain't right." He said as he climbed onto the back of the buggy and they took Kitty back to her room in the saloon. He had always obeyed John Clark's rules, but he knew that Clark was a very brutal man to this woman. He just didn't think he was man enough to stand up to Clark.

Arriving back at the Saloon, Roger got off of the back of the buggy and carefully helped Kitty down. Doc quickly tied the horse off and came around to take Kitty from Roger's hands.

"I wish I could do somethin', Doc, I just…" Doc looked over at Roger.

"You've been trying to protect her, every time you stepped in my way. You always seemed to know when to keep me out of the line of sight, Roger. You've been doing what you could." Doc said looking at Kitty who seemed dazed still.

Matt had been confined to the bed for near on a week. He was feeling stronger and better each day, but he needed to get up and stretch his legs. Doc Haynes had left to check on a patient of his, Nelly Cobb, a mother of 5 expecting number 6. Her husband had gone up North to work and her four older sons were working the farm and keeping things going. Doc rode out to the Cobb farm at least two times a week. Not just to visit and check on Nelly, but because she was the best cook he had ever come across. Matt knew that Doc would not be back until late this evening, so he decided, once again, to do a little stretching and walking around the room. His back was getting stiff from sitting up in the chair or just laying in bed, which ever the case may be, he detested lying in bed, unless of course it was for a good reason. As the beautiful redheaded reason came waltzing into his mind, he smiled slightly, then grimaced as he slowly climbed out of bed. Slowly he stretched his shoulders back and moved every muscle in his back, even the ones still sore from the wound in his chest. Rolling his shoulders back, he lowered his head and concentrated on the pain, which had lessened to a dull thud in his chest now. Reaching up, he placed his hand over the wound on his chest, which sat approximately three inches above the heart, and gently he massaged the spot for a moment, thinking about Kitty and the last time he had seen her. She was unconscious, and Mobley had a tight hold on her limp form. The gun seemed to come out of nowhere, but there it was, pointing right at his chest and then the pain. Shaking his head, he cleared it of all the anger he felt. He needed to get out of this place and go back to New Orleans. John Clark was a creature of habit and familiarity. He was very territorial, and to Matt that meant he would be very easy to find. He would be in New Orleans at the Silver Sally Saloon on Barrel Street. Taking a few steps, he realized that his strength was back in full harness. He continued to walk around the room with no problems. No light-headedness or any other problems. Matt walked over to the closet where he knew Doc Haynes kept his clothing and began to get dressed.

Fifteen minutes later, he was sitting on the edge of the bed, putting his boots on when Doc Haynes, Festus and Newly came into the room.

"Well, well, what have we here?" Doc said as he looked at Matt who stood up and reached for his shirt on the chair by the nightstand.

"It's time I was on the road. I've got a good three or four days travel to New Orleans." Matt said slipping his arms into the shirt and buttoning it.

"Well, I'm surprised I was able to keep you here for this long as it is." Doc said setting his bag on the table. "You two go on out into the office. I'm gonna examine Matt once more to make sure he's well enough to travel."

Newly and Festus did so without arguing or trying to persuade Matt otherwise. As they sat in the office, they looked around at Doc Haynes' many degrees and whatever they could find that seemed slightly interesting. Before they knew it, Doc opened the door and stepped out with Matt, fully dressed and ready to go. "Well, he's as healthy as a horse."

"Course he is. Tain't none as healthy as ole Mathew thar." Festus said to Doc and Matt.

"Festus, would you get our horses saddled and ready?" Matt asked of him.

"Well, they's already saddled, fed and watered and waiting down stairs fer us." Festus said as Matt looked at him in surprise. "We was a comin up chere' ta see ifin' you wus ready to ride out, Mathew." Festus said smiling at Matt who just shook his head. Newly stood there smiling as well.

"Doctor Haynes, I wanna thank you for saving my life. I'll be stopping at the Sheriff office and let Tim know I'm heading out." Matt said as he put his hat on and extended his hand to Doc Haynes. Doc Haynes shook his hand and his head as the big man headed out the door with his deputies behind him.-

After speaking with Tim, Matt and his two loyal deputies headed out South East to Louisiana. Matt knew that it would take a good four days to get there, but he would have to be patient. Kitty would be fine and he knew she would be waiting for him.

The days seemed to slowly roll by. Doc had been over to see Kitty almost every day without interference from John Clark. As he gathered his instruments into the bag, Cally came running up the stairs. "Doc! Doc!" She cried out as she opened the door and rushed into the room.

"What's wrong, Cally?" He asked turning to face the young girl.

"It's Kitty, Doc!" Was all she had a chance to say, and Doc was out the door, heading for the Silver Sally Saloon.

Kitty was in her room. John had taken what he wanted from her body once again and she became enraged. She seemed to be erratic and just plain angry which John himself could not understand. Usually after forcing her, she would be sedate, submissive out of fear. But there wasn't any fear, any longer. She had thrown a pitcher at John, hitting him in the arm and cutting his arm. Kitty was only wearing a robe which was tied tightly around her waist and being held tightly about the waist by Mobley. Mary and Jess were attempting to tend to the wound until Doc arrived.

"Let go of meeeeee!" Kitty was screaming at Mobley as she tried to pull free of his grasp.

"What's going on here?" Doc yelled as he stepped into the room.

John looked up at the old man with distaste. "She's gone plum crazy is all." He said as Mary tried to staunch the bleeding of his arm.

"Crazy, you have no idea!" Kitty yelled back at him.

Doc moved over to Kitty and Mobley. "Let her go!" Doc said calmly. Mobley looked at him as though he had lost his mind.

"Are you crazy yourself old man. I let her go and this bitch will try to kill him." Mobley said tightening his grip around Kitty's waist.

"It would be nothing less than what he deserves after the years of pain he has caused her. Let her go, she won't do anything. I want to talk to her and check her over." Doc said noticing the bruises around her throat.

"You mean you should be checking me over, I'm the one that's hurt." John said as Mary and Jess continued to fuss over him.

"Seems to me you'd be a lot safer having those two tend to your wounds. Because, frankly Mr. Clark, I don't give a damn if you bleed to death." Doc said as he gently led Kitty over to a chair and she calmly sat down.

"I could have you killed for that." John said standing up behind Doc.

"Yes, you could, but I really don't give a damn right now. You see, John, you've got yourself there, a pretty deep cut, and if it's not tended to properly, you could lose your arm, or worse, your life. Now as far as I know, Mary and Jess over there ain't too bright in the endeavors of medicine, so, you could take your two….women…and go sit in the other room while I take care of Kitty, then I'll see to stitching you up. Or you could kill me and take the chance of losing that arm or your life." Doc said calmly.

"You make it real quick and no trying to convince her to try and run away again. Because the next I have to have her tracked now, may be the end of her." He said trying to sound menacing, but he knew that his threat was falling on death's ear (Sorry if this is the wrong quote). John got up from the seat with the help of his two women. They adoringly doted over him and helped him out of her room. Doc watched Mobley exit the room and pull the door closed behind him.

"What are you trying to do, get yourself killed?" Doc said scolding her as he looked at the bruises on her throat.

"He beat me again, Doc." She said as she motioned towards her back. Doc gently took her hand and helped her to stand up. She untied the robe and let it fall down to her waist. Most of the welts on her back were red angry marks. There were others that had been opened wounds that were healing, but were not reopened. Doc just shook his head as he pulled the robe back up over her shoulders.

"So, you're figuring on getting yourself killed over him?" He asked as he helped her sit in the chair. She had tied the robe closed before she sat down.

"Would it be so bad if he killed me, Doc. Matt's gone, Jenny's gone, who would lose if I died?" She said not caring about her own life anymore.

"That littlin' you're carrying would lose." He said as he continued to check her throat for abrasions.

"Doc?" She said in a whisper.

"Kitty," He said as he knelt down in front of her. "I wanted to tell you sooner, honey, but, well, you took Jenny's death so hard, I didn't want to bring you something more to worry about."

"How far?" She said looking straight ahead.

"Near as I can tell, maybe three, maybe four weeks." Doc said, knowing full well that the child would not be John's since she had only been back in New Orleans about ten days. And prior to that, she had been missing for almost two months.

"Matt!" She cried out in a whisper and laid her face in her hands on her knees

"Honey, listen to me. You've been gone for two months, you can convince Clark it's his." He told her, her head popped up and she looked at him angrily. "Kitty, it's the only way. If he knows this child belongs to the dead lawman, he'll force you to give it up." Her angered look softened when she realized that Doc was trying to help her with her situation.

"He killed Jenny. He threw her across the room and you and I know that's what killed her. He'll take this baby from me and he'll do the same thing." She began to sob. The pain in her body was forgotten for the moment, as she felt great pain and sadness in her heart for her unborn child.

"I think I have an idea, but honey, you gotta be strong." He said as his hand gently caressed the back of her head, running his hand over her silken fiery locks. She lifted her tear-stained face to Doc, not sure of what he was plotting. She was hurting, again, and she was so tired. She just wanted it all to be over. Doc knew from the desperate look in her eyes that she would do anything to keep Matt's child. It was the last piece of hope he could give her.

**TBC**


	19. The Beginning of You

New Idea GUNSMOKE Before Dodge Chapter 19The Beginning of You

Please forgive me for the cruelness with which Clark refers to Kitty's child, but it was necessary. In no way would I ever feel that way. I feel that I have to explain this, as yesterday, I sat with my six week old sort of kinda, granddaughter in my arms. She laid her face on my chest and cuddled up and slept there for over an hour. My cup runneth over and I was content. Also, I don't remember Hannah's last name nor do I think it's important. I hated the Return to Dodge and any movie for Gunsmoke after that, I did not watch. As far as I'm concerned there wasn't a season 20. Ooops, green eyed monster slipping out. Sorry.

KR

Matt and his deputies rode their steed hard. Heading east to Little Rock Arkansas where they would catch the train. The train would make several stops, but he knew it was much faster than the horses could travel. He plotted the route out in his head, in order to keep from thinking and worrying about Kitty. It would be a hard day's ride to Little Rock from Chustenhalah, but the horses would rest and feed on the train.

Festus and Newly were both stretched out on the seats opposite of him. Matt sat by the window, looking out into the darkness. His eyes slowly drifting closed, as he leaned his long form back in the seat.

He felt the heat of her touch against his skin. Her hands felt like silk, moving across his skin. Her lips creating a hot wet trail along his flat belly up his massively strong chest. He watched as she moved up to meet his lips. Locking hers with his and pushing her tongue into his mouth, as she continued to touch his body, caress his chest with her hands. Matt gently pushed her back, his hand slipping behind her neck to push the long red locks over her shoulder so that he could see her creamy flesh. Kitty smiled as he gently reached down to cup her swaying breast. Closing her eyes to the feel of his touch on her body, she moved her hand down his hip and reached between them, taking his hard member into her soft hands and guiding him to her waiting warmth. They both gasped at the intensity of their joining. Kitty laid her face on his shoulder, just reveling in the feel of him embedded deep within her. And he gently slid his hands down her back to cup her derriere. Matt began to move beneath her, needing to feel her inner muscles clenching his hard member. Kitty gasped as she continued to lie on his chest, his big hands tightening their grip on her bottom, pushing her up and shoving her down harder each time onto his stiff member. Sitting up, she gently placed her hands on either of his shoulders as she began to move harder and faster upon him. She moved with a purpose, frantically bouncing up and down on his hard member. Matt gasped as his seed was released and sat up in his seat. He hadn't made a sound except for the movement of sitting up. Looking around he noticed that most of the passengers on the train were asleep. Newly and Festus were both stretched out on the seats across from him. His head spun with thoughts of Kitty and concerns for her safety, and the fears of losing her. As he sat up, he leaned his arms on his knees and began to think about what he was feeling. He had never felt so much love, pain and fear in his life and he was wondering if it was such a good idea to continue with a relationship with her, but in the same breath, he could not imagine his life as it had been. He could not imagine going back to being just him and his badge. It had always been his way of life. The law was his first love, but not his true love, because he knew that without that redheaded fireball, he'd not be living, but existing. And it had been such a lonely existence. She was alive and full of life and fire and he wanted to feel the heat of her fire. Smiling, he thought of her temper and how she had even gone up against him. Usually he scared most folks because of his size and all, but she wasn't afraid of him. She'd been fighting all her life just to survive and he couldn't imagine having to go through half of what she had gone through with John Clark. She had to be made of steel, he thought as he smiled. 'Might as well forget about leaving her behind, ole' boy, you know she's gotten under your skin.' He thought to himself. He had no other choice but to bring her back to Hays City and regardless of the outcome, he would be waiting for her. Matt fidgeted in his seat as he made himself more comfortable and leaned back. Festus peaked from under his hat as he watched the big man finally reconcile some of what he was feeling. It was going to be a long ride to Baton Rouge, he thought to himself as Matt moved several times in his seat before finally succumbing to sleep once more. 'That pretty lady must really be sumthin' ta' be turning ole Mathew around like that.' He smiled to himself as he allowed himself to drift off to sleep.

Kitty looked at John as he stood at the door of her bedroom. She knew that Doc had told him about the child and if she played her part right, he might just believe that she was carrying his child. Getting up slowly from her seat, as she was still sore from the last beating just yesterday, she looked at herself once more in the mirror. Her body hurt from head to toe and every minute, when she was not occupied with her own fear of John, she was praying to God, that this child would be safely kept within her body and that one day, she would be free of John Clark. Taking the glass perfume bottle, she tipped it gently, then took the lid off and dabbed the sweet smelling perfume beneath each earlobe, then between her generous breast. The gown was black satin, with shiney rhinestones covering the bodice, a square neckline which gave way to a great deal of creamy flesh and her generous cleavage. John had seen this dress in a boutique and had bought it only two days ago. He had bought her an older type corset as it would keep most of the baby hidden. She was very uncomfortable and felt light headed. She looked into the mirror again, noticing how pale she looked. Quickly pinching her cheeks, she watched the blood flow to them then straightened up and turned to face the monster at her bedroom door. Her small protruding belly was barely _**discernable**_. She gently touched her belly, trying in some small way, feel the comfort of her lover and child. But her heart was truly breaking. It was being ripped right out from behind her breastbone.

John had noticed the fact that she had allowed her hand to linger over her belly. "You think you're gonna keep that little bastard you're carrying?" He said grabbing her upper arm tightly and pulling her back into her room. They stood in the door that connected their two rooms, so there were no witnesses to his manhandling her.

"Just think, John, maybe you'll get lucky and kill this child of yours as well. Jenny's gone, so, maybe this one will be next." She said keeping her fingers crossed and begging the baby within her to forgive her for her hateful words. "You don't deserve this child. You didn't deserve Jenny." She told him angrily.

John grabbed her by the chin. "The fact remains Kitten, that you carry my seed in your belly. My child and if I want, I can send that little bastard away, when it's born." He saw the pain in her eyes, this was all she had left to live for and he understood that. "Don't push me Kitten. You know I don't like it." He said as she pushed his hand away.

"You think I care anymore John. You take this child from me and you will lose me forever." She said as she steadied herself for his anger. "I have nothing to lose anymore. You've taken everything from me as you always have. My family, my freedom, my childhood, Jenny, I have nothing."

"Why, Kitten, you have me." He said gently caressing the side of her face.

"Yes, and that's a consolation how?" She asked him sarcastically and he began to laugh.

"You are such a joy, my little Kitten. Such a joy!" He said putting his hand around her waist and ushering her out of the room. Grabbing her arm again, he pulled her tight against him. "You know, we have a good two hours before the game." He said, his pointer running from her chin to her generous cleavage. Kitty knew what he wanted, and she turned headed back into her bedroom and he closed the door between their bedrooms.

Five players gathered around the main poker table. This was the table at which the head dealer sat. Kitty was the number one dealer and this was her table. It was an honor she would give up in the blink of an eye. She never made contact with the mark, but she always knew because it would be the first person John would greet. The marks position at the table did not matter because Kitty was _that good._ The players were drinking whiskey and smoking their big cigars, when one of them looked up and saw a vision in black standing at the top of the stairs.

The choker would have been an elegant piece had the red blotches not been noticeable on her throat. This told the men that she was a bought and paid for woman, that she was not just a dealer in this casino, but more than likely, the owners whore. But looking at her, her beautiful bright blue eyes, those soft pink lips, her firm chin, that riotous red mass of waves on her head, she looked like a lady. And she carried herself as one as well. This was no cow-town floozy, she was a lady in every sense of the word. John's hand was on her back, gently guiding her because he had to pretend that he was a gentleman as well. Couldn't let the clients see what a rotten bastard he really was. Smiling, he reached his hand out to Pete Jenkins, a small business man and John Clark's mark. John introduced him to Kitty, who had never seen the man before today.

"Mr. Jenkins, this is our number one dealer, Miss Kitty Russell." He said as she reached up to take his hand. He gently brought her knuckles to his lips and gently kissed them. Kitty knew this was not good as she could feel the sweat of his palm already. He was already nervous and they had not even started. John had told him all he had to do was take the cards and bet accordingly. That Kitty would do all the work. She would see to it that it looked like a fair game. He'd lose some and win some, but he obviously was scared to death. Kitty smiled slightly to herself. 'This could be the one that comes undone and ruins everything for John.' She thought in her mind.

"How do you do, Mr. Jenkins?" She asked softly.

"I am well, Ma'am. I wish you had told me how lovely your dealer was John, I'm afraid I find myself at a loss for words." The other men laugh.

"I have to agree. I had heard you were lovely, Miss Russell, but a Bay pony is lovely, you, you are a sight for these old eyes to behold." Jack Turner said as he gently took her hand and kissed it as well.

"Kitty, this is Jack Turner, he's a cattle rancher. Owns one of the biggest spreads this side of the Mississippi." John said and Kitty nodded.

"Hello." She said as he gently kissed her knuckles. The people waiting to meet their dealer, noticed the red blotches on her throat, inadequately covered by the black beaded choker she wore around her.

"Kitty, this is Newly O'brien. Mac took a tumble this morning and his partner Newly, will be taking his place." Newly stepped up and took Kitty's hand. His warm lips kissed the back of her hand. Looking up, he looked into her big blue eyes.

"How do you do, Mr. Obrien?" Kitty greeted the young man who seemed to want to hold her hand forever. Kitty smiled as she looked at his hands still holding hers.

"Ma'am, obviously somewhat better than you. What happened Ma'am?" He asked looking at the angry red mark on her cheek.

Kitty took a deep breath and looked into his concerned eyes. "I appreciate the concern Mr. O'Brien, but that is neither here nor there." She said slowly pulling her hand from his and looking down in shame. Newly was angry, here he was standing there in front of a very beautiful lady, and this snake, Clark abused her. He wanted to beat the hell out of John himself, but instead, he let her hand slip from his and kept his hat in his hands.

There were two other players waiting to be introduced. Mike Danners, a southern gentleman who owns one of the largest plantations in Georgia. The last player was a woman, and though it was a surprise to Matt, and Newly, Festus knew that Hannah, the owner of the Long Branch would be there to play poker. Hannah loved the game and she was pretty good.

"Sometimes, you gotta keep your whores in line, Mr. O'Brien." John said as he started to walk past Newly.

"Where I come from, we don't treat ladies like animals, Mr. Clark." He said as he stood there watching Kitty slowly walk past him. She looked over at him when he had called her a lady and her heart broke because she felt she was not a lady.

"Well Kitty's not a lady, she's a whore and a dealer. She's my whore and I'll do as I please with her, Mr. O'Brien. If you have any problems with the way I treat my property, then perhaps you should find yourself another game, in another saloon." He said looking at Newly who was not budging. "Anyone else have a problem with the way I treat my whore?" John shouted to the people in the room. Kitty felt completely humiliated as she hung her head. John had a tight grip on her arm and she could do nothing.

"I do!" Came the deep solid voice of Matt Dillon.

TBC


	20. Forever In My Soul

New Idea GUNSMOKE Before Dodge Chapter 19 & 20

**Forever in My Soul**

I've repeated a part of chapter 19 here because I've seemed to have deleted a good three paragraphs. I do apologize but hope this makes it a little more of an easy read. I really did screw up near the end. Deleted purely by accident. Sorry Ya'll. But hope this satisfies you for a few moments. I'm having trouble with closing this story so give me a minute or two and I'll get back with ya. PS, please forgive any errors. I've tried to correct them, but I never seem to get them all. SORRY!

KR

"Why, Kitten, you have me." He said gently caressing the side of her face.

"Yes, and that's a consolation how?" She asked him sarcastically and he began to laugh.

"You are such a joy, my little Kitten. Such a joy!" He said putting his hand around her waist and ushering her out of the room. Grabbing her arm again, he pulled her tight against him. "You know, we have a good two hours before the game." He said, his pointer running from her chin to her generous cleavage. Kitty knew what he wanted, and she turned headed back into her bedroom and he closed the door between their bedrooms.

Five players gathered around the main poker table. This was the table at which the head dealer sat. Kitty was the number one dealer and this was her table. It was an honor she would give up in the blink of an eye. She never made contact with the mark, but she always knew because it would be the first person John would greet. The marks position at the table did not matter because Kitty was _that good._ The players were drinking whiskey and smoking their big cigars, when one of them looked up and saw a vision in black standing at the top of the stairs. Kitty stood by the railing on the upper level looking down at the crowd gathered in the saloon. Her body hurt like hell. John had spent the last two hours trying to get a quick poke, but when he seemed to fail, she had taunted him and he had grasped her about the throat and became more violent with her until he had managed to release his seed inside of her. As usual, she looked beautiful even with the reddened cheek. But, as usual she felt dirty. She felt so dirty and humiliated. She wore a black satin dress, with the bodice covered in black rhinestones. A squared neckline showed off her creamy flesh and generous cleavage. A wide black choker, made of rhinestones was used to try and hide the red blotches his hand had made as he strangled her while having sex. Kitty hadn't noticed the players below, but a few of them, newcomers to New Orleans, had noticed the beautiful redhead standing on the landing, looking down. John came out of the room, he pulled the door closed as he put his hand out and stepped up to Kitty. Kitty looked back and turned. John offered her his arm as any gentleman would, and she took it. Knowing full well that he had to play this part in public. Kitty had hoped and prayed that the choker his a great many details and the choker would have been an elegant piece had the red blotches not been noticeable on her throat. This told the players gathered around that she was a bought and paid for woman, that she was not just a dealer in this casino, but more than likely, the owners whore. But looking at her, her beautiful bright blue eyes, those soft pink lips, her firm chin, that riotous red mass of waves on her head, she looked like a lady. And she carried herself as one as well. This was no cow-town floozy, she was a lady in every sense of the word. John's hand was on her back, gently guiding her because he had to pretend that he was a gentleman as well. Couldn't let the clients see what a rotten bastard he really was. Smiling, he reached his hand out to Pete Jenkins, a small business man and John Clark's mark. John introduced him to Kitty, who had never seen the man before today.

"Mr. Jenkins, this is our number one dealer, Miss Kitty Russell." He said as she reached up to take his hand. He gently brought her knuckles to his lips and gently kissed them. Kitty knew this was not good as she could feel the sweat of his palm already. He was already nervous and they had not even started. John had told him all he had to do was take the cards and bet accordingly. That Kitty would do all the work. She would see to it that it looked like a fair game. He'd lose some and win some, but he obviously was scared to death. Kitty smiled slightly to herself. 'This could be the one that comes undone and ruins everything for John.' She thought in her mind.

"How do you do, Mr. Jenkins?" She asked softly.

"I am well, Ma'am. I wish you had told me how lovely your dealer was John, I'm afraid I find myself at a loss for words." The other men laugh.

"I have to agree. I had heard you were lovely, Miss Russell, but a Bay pony is lovely, you, you are a sight for these old eyes to behold." Jack Turner said as he gently took her hand and kissed it as well.

"Kitty, this is Jack Turner, he's a cattle rancher. Owns one of the biggest spreads this side of the Mississippi." John said and Kitty nodded.

"Hello." She said as he gently kissed her knuckles. The people waiting to meet their dealer, noticed the red blotches on her throat, inadequately covered by the black beaded choker she wore around her.

"Kitty, this is Newly O'brien. Mac took a tumble this morning and his partner Newly, will be taking his place." Newly stepped up and took Kitty's hand. His warm lips kissed the back of her hand. Looking up, he looked into her big blue eyes.

"How do you do, Mr. Obrien?" Kitty greeted the young man who seemed to want to hold her hand forever. Kitty smiled as she looked at his hands still holding hers.

"Ma'am, obviously somewhat better than you. What happened Ma'am?" He asked looking at the angry red mark on her cheek.

Kitty took a deep breath and looked into his concerned eyes. "I appreciate the concern Mr. O'Brien, but that is neither here nor there." She said slowly pulling her hand from his and looking down in shame. Newly was angry, here he was standing there in front of a very beautiful lady, and this snake, Clark abused her. He wanted to beat the hell out of John himself, but instead, he let her hand slip from his and kept his hat in his hands.

There were two other players waiting to be introduced. Mike Danners, a southern gentleman who owns one of the largest plantations in Georgia. The last player was a woman, and though it was a surprise to Matt, and Newly, Festus knew that Hannah, the owner of the Long Branch would be there to play poker. Hannah loved the game and she was pretty good.

"Sometimes, you gotta keep your whores in line, Mr. O'Brien." John said as he started to walk past Newly.

"Where I come from, we don't treat ladies like animals, Mr. Clark." He said as he stood there watching Kitty slowly walk past him. She looked over at him when he had called her a lady and her heart broke because she felt she was not a lady.

"Well Kitty's not a lady, she's a whore and a dealer. She's my whore and I'll do as I please with her, Mr. O'Brien. If you have any problems with the way I treat my property, then perhaps you should find yourself another game, in another saloon." He said looking at Newly who was not budging. "Anyone else have a problem with the way I treat my whore?" John shouted to the people in the room. Kitty felt completely humiliated as she hung her head. John had a tight grip on her arm and she could do nothing.

"I do!" Came the deep solid voice of Matt Dillon.

KRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKR

The Room grew deathly quiet, at least in Kitty's head it had, and as she gazed up at the big Lawman, her hand instinctively fell to her slightly protruding belly. "Matt." His name had come out as a soft whisper, but in that instant, John saw and heard all the love conveyed with the breathy exhale of his name. Her eyes shining and her hand on her belly also told him a great deal more. It was at that instant that John realized the child she was carrying was not his child but that of the big lawman. His vision blurred red with jealously. She had betrayed him. She had willingly given herself to another man.

"You Bitch!" He yelled angrily as he struck her across the cheek. Kitty stumbled back towards the table, Newly grabbed her about the waist to keep her from falling. He set her upright on her feet and she looked into his eyes. The very soul seemed to drown within those beautiful blue eyes. Never in his life had he been privy to such warmth and compassion in a pair of sapphire eyes. His breath caught as she gently nodded her thanks to him and straightened up, turned and faced Matt and John. She could see the hatred in Matt's eyes and she knew that he wanted to kill John. She could see the hatred in John's eyes and she knew that he wanted to kill her. She trembled as she knew there was no way for her and him to get out of the saloon without facing Clark's henchman. She wanted him to just leave and forget about her, but Clark's men were watching them. As she looked up, she noticed that standing on the second level, in the corner over the bar, was Jackson. Behind her, over her left shoulder was Taylor. Roger stood on the level floor, in the opposite corner of them. Kitty stood beside the table with the gamblers gathered around. There were four men, including the one who had caught her up in his arms to keep her from falling, and a woman. She had never seen this woman before, but she was a largely built woman, rounded in the middle somewhat and seemed quite formidable. Her hair was a brighter red than Kitty's own hair. And her eyes were brown. The woman seemed interested in the men and seemed to quickly glance around, taking note of the surroundings and her situation just as Kitty had. Kitty felt as though this woman understood her peril. John grabbed Kitty's arm and headed over towards the table.

"Gentlemen and ladies, I promise you the best little dealer in the house. She's the prettiest too, though right now, she a little worse for wear." He laughed as he slapped her on the ass. The gamblers around the table looked up at the woman, whose neck was covered in deep red blotches that would eventually be bruises. Her cheek was also a deep red. .

Kitty looked back at Matt and saw his hand on his gun. She then looked over at Jackson who also had his hands on his rifle. All eyes were still on the big Lawman standing there in the middle of the floor.

"I've come for my prisoner, Clark." Matt said as he stood there keeping his eyes on Clark.

Festus slowly moved away from the bar, trying to get a clear path at the man on the second level, over Matt's right shoulder. He slowly sits down in the chair and places his beer on the table.

"I said I'm here to collect my prisoner and take her back to Kansas to stand trial, Mr. Clark." Matt said as he moved towards them with practiced calm. His eyes never leaving Clark's eyes. He saw the straightness in Clark's shoulders, noting that he was quite confident that his men would kill Matt Dillon. Turning, he let go of Kitty's arm and faced Matt.

"What makes you think you're gonna get out of here with Kitty, Mister, let alone out of here alive." He said grabbing hold of her arm and pulling her to stand beside him. "I don't relinquish what's mine. She's mine and I aim to keep her."

"She doesn't belong to you or anyone else, Mr. Clark, and she is my prisoner and I aim to take her into custody and return her to Kansas." He said standing his ground.

"Matt, don't, I'm not worth it." She said quietly to him, as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Shut up, Bitch before I kill you." John said angrily tightening the grip on her arm. "I'd turn and walk away if I was you, Marshal. She's right about one thing, she ain't worth it. Not to you anyway. She's just a two-bit whore and she will always be. Besides, you come in here alone, how do you think you'll stand against four of my men. You couldn't stand against one of my men two weeks ago when he shot you, so how you gonna stand against four?" The room grew loud in a scurry of people rushing to get out of the way. John Clark pointed to his men on the second level and one on the floor.

"You're man, as you put it, shot an unarmed man. That makes him a coward." He said looking over at Mobley who finally stepped into the picture. Stepping up behind John Clark. "And cowards don't scare me." Matt said keeping his eye on Mobley, yet his peripheral vision watched Clark as well.

Matt knew that he and Festus and Newly could handle it, he also knew that they would not miss, nor hurt the woman, but he didn't trust John. Mobley pulled his gun quickly from the holster, followed by the others. Newly pulled his gun and shot Taylor, while Festus took care of Jackson and Hanna wounded Sheriff Mobley, shooting him in the hand with her derringer. Matt was surprised that she had it and had included herself in this fight. People scattered with the first shot. When the smoke cleared, Clark's men lie dead on the floor. Festus slowly headed towards Matt, stopping just a couple of feet.

Matt looked into John's dark dangerous eyes. The little derringer wouldn't make a big hole, but it laid against Kitty's temple, pressed in, and he watched the man closely. Would the Marshal risk her life?

"Now, you got one choice, Marshal, leave New Orleans, or I'll put a bullet in her pretty little red head, kill her and that bastard child of yours she's carrying. That's right, Marshal, this little whore carries your seed. I didn't know it was yours until you showed up." John said as he heard the clicking of a barrel at the base of his own head. He then felt the cold steel of a barrel pressed against it.

"I told you before, Mr. Clark, we don't treat our women this way where I come from." Newly said as he gently reached around for the derringer. "You hurt the lady, and I'll kill you myself." John let go of the derringer as Newly gently took it away from Kitty's temple.

Newly quickly pulled John around to face him and struck him hard across the face with his fist. John fell to the ground, and looked up at the man, seething.

"You'll pay for that." He told him as he stood up and dusted his clothes.

"Well Mr. Clark, if you're ever brave enough to try and fulfill that threat, my name is Newly O'Brien, I'm a Deputy in Dodge. I work for Marshal Dillon." He said nodding at him. John just stared at him in disbelief.

John stood up and looked at Kitty as Matt stepped over to her and held out the cuffs. Kitty never looked up at him, she held out her hands, allowing him to cuff her. He could see that her entire body was trembling, as she seemed to sway against him. Matt carefully leaned down and lifted her arms over his head. His arm wrapped around her back and he knelt down, slipping his other arm behind her knees and lifting her up. "I've gotcha, Kitty. I won't let go." He whispered into her ear so that only she could hear him.

For a moment, she tightened her grip and then she passed out. Hannah moved beside him and looked at her. Her hand gently touched Kitty's cheek.

"She's burning up, Matt, we need to be getting' her to a doctor." She said as she headed for the door. Matt turned and followed Hannah with Festus and Newly following closely behind them, keeping their pistols drawn and ready.

**TBC**


	21. Loving You is Easy

**Before Dodge **

**Chapter 21**

**Loving You is Easy**

Okay, here is chapter 21. Hopefully only one more chapter, or maybe two. I have three other ideas running around in my head and have a need to get them on paper as well. Ideas that are going to be, at least I think that they will be good stories. We shall see.

KR

Matt sat beside Kitty as the doctor looked her over. He had undressed her and examined her, all the while, Matt would not leave her side. Festus and Newly stood outside the door, keeping watch, making sure that John Clark did not have more men in an attempt to get his hands on the woman again. Covering her nude body back up after examining her, the doctor looked over at Matt. The moment he had laid her on the bed, he took the cuffs off of her and hadn't even noticed the look the doctor had given him.

"Marshal, she's gonna need to rest. Why don't you go and get some sleep." He said scratching his balding head.

"What did he do to her, Doc?" He asked, holding her hand.

"It's Matt, right? Why don't you come out into my office and we'll talk?" He saw the hesitation in Matt's eyes. "There are no windows in this room, Matt and no other doors." He said, knowing that Matt was worried about her safety. "She's perfectly safe, you and I will be just in the other room."

Reluctantly, Matt stood up and followed the doctor into his outer office. "So, what did he do to her?" He asked looking at the old man.

Shaking his head in disapproval, he didn't know where to begin. "She has a mild concussion, three broken ribs, bruising over seventy-five percent of her body, not to mention the fact that he…he violated her, repeatedly. Matt, this isn't the first time. Kitty's been through hell and back. I don't know if you know what happened and how she came to be here, but it wasn't her choice. I've been doctoring around these parts for 25 years. I've tended to her after his beatings time and again. She was just a child. I've implored the sheriff to intervene; but he was paid by Clark. I even helped her get away once. Got her sent up north to a convent, but somehow he found her and brought her back. When he asked who had helped her, she wouldn't tell him. For that, he put her in bed for two weeks. He busted her arm, beat her up pretty bad. I think he knew, in a way that it was me, because any time she needed me, I was not allowed to see her alone, unless she was unconscious. I've tried to get others involved, he runs a slavery operation over at the Palace. Those girls were sold to him by people trying to pay back debts owed to him. No one wants to get involved. Besides, most of the folks around here don't get involved because they do business with Clark. He controls this town and everyone and everything in it."

"Is she gonna be alright?" Matt said looking up at the old Doctor.

"I don't know how, but she's gonna be fine. She just needs to stay here a few days. I know that's asking a lot with this being Clark's town, but she shouldn't be moved for a few days. Just give her a little time." Doc pleaded with him.

"That won't be a problem, I wired the nearest fort in these parts, before I hit town. There will be a regimen here in three days."

"That should give her time to heal. She's still pretty young and very healthy which is a mystery to me." Doc said as he poured himself and Matt both a whiskey. He took a swallow of the amber liquid and looked down at Matt. "It burns a bit, but it's still smooth." He said looking at Matt.

"Thanks, Doc." Matt said gulping down the whiskey in one swoop. He felt the heat of the whiskey burning down his throat and he breathed deeply. "Is it true, Doc, is she carrying my child?" Matt asked looking into the glass and the remaining droplets of amber fluid

"Yes, it is. It's the only thing that has kept her alive, Matt." Doc said gently touching the big lawman's shoulder. "What are you gonna do with Kitty?" Doc asked.

"I'm taking her back to Kansas to stand trial for cheating if the charges are still valid that is." Matt said looking over at the door.

"You know she had no choice in that. John Clark made her cheat, he taught her how to deal and play. She's a pretty sharp player, when she doesn't cheat and pretty lucky. But he doesn't like to take any chances. If he tells her to do so, she cheats, otherwise, she'll be paying me a visit. What will they do to her?" Doc said leaning forward in his chair.

"I don't know." He said torn between his duty and the woman he loves. "I could always…."

"No, you couldn't, son. You love her, and she loves you. I know the one thing she admires most about you is your loyalty to the law. She told me about you when he first brought her back three weeks ago. She said she had left you, because she didn't want to see you get hurt. Then Mobley told her you were dead that he had killed you. She wanted to die. In fact, there were a few incidents she had started. She wanted Clark to kill her. He killed Jenny and she felt more alone." Doc said as he poured himself another whiskey and swallowed it quickly.

"What, who's Jenny?" Matt asked looking up at him. Doc sat down in the chair across from him.

"Well, you could say she was Kitty's daughter, seeing's how Kitty raised her since she was just a babe. Her real mama was one of John's girls, and John was the father of the child. Jenny's mama died. She loved Kitty and she tried to protect her, but she couldn't always protect her. She died giving birth to Jenny and left the baby in Kitty's hands. John never laid a hand on Jenny; Kitty was always his target. He loved to hurt her, the sadistic bastard. Anyway, just about a week ago, John was beating on Kitty pretty badly and Jenny tried to stop him. Kitty said he picked the child up and threw her across the room. Jenny's head hit the wall and she died. Kitty lost hope. She wanted it to end, than I told her about the baby. We had convinced Clark it was his child." He said sitting there pulling out his handkerchief and wiping his eyes. He saw Matt get upset. "We only wanted to protect your unborn baby. She needed this to keep her going."

"It's okay, Doc. I understand. Why weren't charges pressed against Clark for Jenny's death?" Matt asked as he stood up and began to pace the floor.

"The same reason they weren't pressed against him for killing Jenny's mama, this is Clark's town, Matt." Doc said feeling guilty. "I've been trying to protect her in my own feeble way, you see, I love her too. Not the way you do, Matt, I'm an old man, but she…she's like my own child. I never married, never had time. When I came to New Orleans, well, she was just a scared kid, maybe 13 years old. She had bruises on her body, a broken nose and busted lip when she came to see me that first time. She looked up at me with those terrified blue eyes, and I've been here ever-since, just to try and keep her alive. Though, I wonder if that was a good idea, maybe I should have helped her long ago. I've been trying to protect her, but I'm an old man, what could I have done."

"You did more than your share, Doc, you are a good friend to her." Matt said grasping the old man's shoulder. "No matter what happens at this trial, Doc, I'll be waiting for her." He said looking down at the floor, which suddenly seemed to be quite interesting to him.

It suddenly dawned on Matt, he was going to be a father, and the silliest grin appeared on his face. "She's having my baby." He said as his voice cracked slightly.

"I take it, this pleases you?" Doc said smiling at the big Lawman.

"Yes, it does. I love her. I intend to marry her." He said sitting back on his chair.

"You're a lawman, what would people say about you marrying a whore?" Doc said, not really trying to goad the Marshal into an argument, but help him to see what others will think.

"Doc, you and I will get along just fine, if you never use that word again when speaking about Kitty. And I don't give a lick about what folks think. She's all I care about." Matt smiled. "And the child too. I need a parson." Standing up, he looked over at the old man. "Doc, is there a parson in this town?"

"Whatever for?" Doc asked as he looked up at the young man.

"I'm gonna marry her, right this moment." Matt said as Doc stood up.

"She's sleeping, she needs to sleep." Doc said as he scratched his head in confusion.

"I'll let her sleep, Doc. But I'm gonna marry her before Clark can try anything." He said walking over to the door.

"Don't you think you're moving a little too fast, Matt." Doc said as Matt headed for the front door.

"Nope!" He said opening the door to see Hannah, Newly and Festus standing there keeping watch.

"Well, there is a Parson, he lives on the edge of town, down behind the church." Doc said as he once again scratched his head in confusion.

"Thanks, Doc." He said looking out at his friend. "Festus, Hannah, Newly, come in for a minute."

"Sure thang, Mathew, what can we do for you?" He asked closing the door behind him as Hannah and Newly come in.

"I want you to go to the edge of town where that old church is that we past by, get the parson and tell him he's going to a wedding." He said to the surprise of his friends.

"Okay!" He said heading out, then stopped with his hand on the doorknob and turned to look at Matt. "Who'sa getting' hitched, Matthew?"

"I am." Matt said as he walked over to the wash-basin and poured some water into the basin to clean his face and hands.

"It's about durn time, you ain't ah gettin' no younger." He said heading' out the door.

Hannah smiled to Newly. "Well, I know you ain't marrying me, I'm a might old for you Matt, but is Kitty well enough to be gettin' hitched?" Hannah asked as Newly smiled at her joke.

"Well, she's a bit out of it, but what she don't know won't hurt her." He said drying his face on the towel.

"What if she don't wanna get married?" Newly asked, then looked at the three of them. "Okay, okay, stupid question." He said looking down at the floor.

"Well, Newly has a point, a woman has a right to be conscious for her own wedding." Hannah said looking at Matt.

Matt buttons his shirt. "You're right Hannah, but these are extenuating circumstances, and you're gonna stand in for Kitty."

"I'm what?" She said looking at him.

"Please, just sit beside her and stand in for her." He said, his big blue eyes looking into her brown eyes.

"Awe, alright, I never could say no to you, Matt." She said smiling.

"Thank you!" He said quickly kissing her on the cheek. Hannah stopped him from moving away and fixed the collar of his shirt.

KRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKR

The following morning, Kitty began to wake up. Matt lay beside her, her body half on top of his. Her head lay on his chest. He was fully dressed. Her hand lay on the lean hard planes of his abdomen. She gently moves her hand over his abdomen and it is at that moment that she saw something on her left hand. When she raised her hand, there on the forth finger was a simple gold band. She stared at it for the longest time until Matt took her hand and gently kissed it.

"Matt?" She asked not sure of what to say

"Yes, Kitty." He said looking down into her deep blue eyes.

"What's this all about?" She said laying her hand on his chest and looking up into his strong handsome face.

"You're my wife. Reverend Bennett married us two days ago. You were still under the weather, but I knew you wouldn't mind." He said kissing the palm of her hand.

"Matt, you can't possibly be serious. You're a US Marshal, I'm your prisoner. What were you thinking?" She said trying to sit up but his arms were tight yet gentle around her back.

"I was thinking that no matter what happens at the trial, I love you. I will be waiting for you. Besides, my daughter's gonna need her pa."

"But Matt,…." She said sitting up quickly only to lie back down in pain.

"Stop moving so much. What's done is done. You're my wife, yes, I'm taking you to Kansas, but like I said, no matter what happens Kitty, I'll be waiting for you." He said gently holding her against his chest.

"What about Dodge, Matt, they won't be too happy with their Marshal marrying a whore." She said as tears began to flow down her cheeks. "I love you too much to let you ruin your career."

"There's a word I truly hate. I don't wanna hear that word out of your mouth again." Pulling her a little tighter against him. "All that matters is that I love you and you love me….you do love me, Kitty?"

"Yesssss….very much so." She said as her mouth gently slid across his.

"Now get some sleep woman. We've gotta get you to Kansas." She lay her head upon his chest. She didn't care any longer about the outcome of the trial, she was married to the most wonderful man she had ever known and she knew he would wait for her. Closing her eyes, she fell into a deep sleep, safely in his arms.

TBC


	22. Above The Law

New Idea GUNSMOKE Before Dodge Chapter 22Above The Law

Kitty lay beside Matt, still looking at the gold band on her finger. He had just told her that they were married. She had so many emotions going through her head. Yes, she loved him and wanted nothing more than to be his. But what would that cost him. She loved him too much to let this hurt him.

"Matt, this is all happening too fast. I don't want you to wake up one morning regretting this." She said sitting up a bit and looking into his dark blue eyes.

"Regretting what? Loving you? Kitty, I've waited my whole life for you." He said as he kissed her on the forehead.

"I'm just afraid of what people will think, you marrying me and all." She looked down at the little gold band on her finger. Moving it around nervously.

"They're gonna think that I'm one lucky son of a bitch!" He said touching the side of her face. The tears slid down her face and he gently captured a drop with his thumb.

"Matt, please, listen to me. Things are moving too fast. You're a U.S. Marshal. You have a job to do and people who look up to you and respect you. You can't just up and marry some whore, just 'cause she's carrying your child. What will people say, Matt? They'll hurt you, maybe even force you out of your job." She said as tears streamed down her face and she gently pulled the gold band from her finger and placed the tiny ring in his big hands.

"Let's get a few things settled here. Do not ever refer to yourself as a whore, again." He then takes the tiny gold band and places it back on her finger. Kitty looks at him, tears streaming down her face. "Do not ever take this ring off again. You are my wife and I'm not about to let you go. Kitty, I love you. And when I said, I have waited my whole life for you, I have. If the good people of Dodge want me out of their good town, then so be it. But I will not regret loving you. I will not regret marrying you and I will never regret this child." He said gently placing his hand on her belly. "The whole time we were apart, my only thoughts were to get you back. To make sure you were safe and to tell you….I love you." He pulls her down onto his chest and lays back down. "I've been in love before. But I've never felt so deeply about any one person. I've never felt so tangled up at times as I do with you. You drive me to distraction." He said lovingly. Kitty looked up at the last statement. She decided she would not argue any more. She could see that Matt was telling the truth. He loved her more than his own life. Moving gently up his body, she kissed him soft and sweet on the mouth, her tongue pressing against his lips, begging for entrance and receiving it. Her tongue tasted his mouth as his tasted hers. Kitty moaned into Matt's mouth. Matt's hands gently caressed her back, then over her derriere. When the kiss ended, they were both breathing deeply.

"This baby, is yours, Matt." She said reassuring him.

"I know she is." He said kissing her on the nose.

"It could be a he!" Smiling up at him.

"Naw, it's a girl. A little blue-eyed redheaded girl like her mama." He said pulling her tighter in his arms.

"Matt, I'm scared. This isn't gonna stop John. He's a madman. He won't let me go." She said laying her head on his chest as she thought about what John would do.

"No, Kitty, I'm the madman, and I won't let you go. If he interferes, tries to stop us, I'll take him in. If he won't come peaceably, then he'll come in a pine box. I'm not playing games with him any longer. I won't let him hurt you and Sarah." He said thinking about his child. He would do whatever was necessary to protect his girls.

"Sarah?" She asked as she looked up at him.

"Oh, well, we can agree on a name later, I've just nicknamed her Sarah for now." He said his hand gently moving over the slight protrusion on her belly.

"I like Sarah. Sarah Elizabeth Dillon." She said as she placed her hand on his. Matt smiled as he moved down the bed to lay his face against Kitty's belly.

"Hello, precious. Mama and Daddy can't wait to meet you." He said planting a kiss on her belly before he moved back up to lay beside Kitty. "I'm gonna like being a daddy."

"I'm gonna like being a Mama." She said as she pulled his face to her for a tender kiss. "And I love being your wife." This time the kiss was more passionate. After a few minutes, Matt pulled away for air.

"We bess stop this, don't want Doc or anyone walking in on us." He said pressing her body into the mattress with his own. "But by golly woman, when I get you back to Dodge, I'm not letting you out of our room for at least a week."

Kitty laughed at his confession and he kissed her forehead before lying back onto the bed and both fell into a deep sleep. Matt felt safe and secure in the fact that Newly and Festus were keeping watch for now. Doc was in the other room and hopefully getting a little shut-eye himself. And he would lay there, with his entire world in his arms. Closing his eyes, he tried to remember his world before this little spitfire walked into it. Try as he may, even with all the outlaws, cowpoke, range-wars, and such, life had been pretty dull for him until she came around. Looking down at his sleeping beauty, he smiled as he allowed his hand to gently caress the small curve of her belly. Life was just gonna get more exciting. 'He loved kids, always did, was one once, a long time ago.' He thought to himself as he smiled. 'This was something that made him feel so completely in awe of the good Lord.' He had lost loves in the past. One door closed on him, and another was opening up. Kissing her on the top of the head. He pulled her tighter into his arms and fell into a warm comfortable sleep.

Doc woke with a start. He hadn't intended to fall asleep. He just wanted to rest his weary eyes. Getting up, he scratched his chin, then put his spectacles on. Looking around, he saw that the office was empty and quietly headed for Kitty's room to make sure she was alright. As he peeked into the room, his heart was filled with a sense of joy, yet there was regret in his heart as well. Regret that she had to endure so much, in order to find this one good man. She had endured more heartache and pain that Doc thought humanly possible. And then he remembered something his mother had told him as a child, "God never gives you more than you can handle." Smiling, he realized that must have meant that when God created Kitty, he had made her quite strong. To him, the lovers looked like the fabled lovers of Romeo and Juliet, trying desperately to steal a moment in time for their love. With a very heavy heart, he hoped the out-come of this true life story would not be that of Romeo and Juliet. As he continued to watch the two, he heard an unfamiliar clopping of heavy shoes up the steps. Closing the door, he reached into the drawer of his desk and pulled out a pistol. Newly pushed the door opened, slowly, stopping in his tracks when he saw the pistol.

"It's just us, Doc. We brought some breakfast for Marshal Dillon and the Mrs." Newly said stepping into the room. Matt quietly came out of the room, buttoning his shirt.

"Newly." He said in greeting and watched with a smile as the old doctor slipped the pistol back into the drawer.

"Morning Marshal. Brought some vittles for you and Mrs. Dillon." He said setting the heavy tray on the table. "Stopped by the telegraph office like you asked me to, this morning and waited for a reply." He said reaching into this pocket and pulling out the telegram. He steps over to Matt just as Kitty comes out of the room. She is wearing her nightgown and robe. She felt a little uncomfortable as she tugged the top of her robe tighter around her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know anyone else was out here." She said as she turned to go back in the room. Matt had opened the telegram and was reading it. Kitty noticed he was completely engrossed in the telegram. "Matt, is something wrong?" She asked him as he sat on the edge of the examining bed. Kitty slowly walks over to Matt who slowly looks up at her.

"This is a telegram form the Director of the US Marshals." He said as he looked down at the piece of paper.

"What does it say?" Kitty asked not knowing what was going to happen.

"Charges against Miss Russell, dropped. Stop! Arrest John Clark on murder charges. Stop! Proceed to Arkansas with prisoner and witness. Stop!" He said smiling at her.

"What does this mean, Matt?" Kitty asked standing in front of him.

"It means you're free. But it also means that I have to bring Clark in." Sitting there, he gently placed his hands on her hips. "Kitty, will you testify against John for murdering that little girl?"

"Yes." She said without hesitation.

"Then it looks like we need to arrest him." Matt said looking over at Newly.

"But what about formal charges, Marshal?" Newly asked him.

"This here telegram is a formal charge Newly. The law in this town is crooked, and so we are going above that law. This telegram from the director gives us jurisdiction." He said as he placed the telegram in his breast pocket. "Doc, is Kitty well enough to travel. That contingent should be here tomorrow morning, and I'd like to be heading back to Kansas."

"I think she'll be fine. I don't want her on horseback, though, you'll need a buckboard or carriage, whichever, but no horseback riding." He said looking at her. "Why don't you two get yourself some food, I have a few rounds to make." He said picking up his bag and heading out the door. "I'll be back in a few hours."

"Doc, I'm gonna send Newly with ya'." Matt said as he gently pushed Kitty back and stood up.

"What on earth for?" Doc asked stopping at the door.

"Well two reasons, one, he has a medical background. 2 years of Medical schooling. But mostly because you're very close to Kitty and I don't want anything to happen to you. Clark has to know by now, that we got that wire. He's gonna be a very desperate man. His only option now, is to get rid of us all. In fact, if none of these patients are emergencies, I'd much prefer it if we all stayed together."

"Well, I reckon they can wait till this is over. I was just gonna check on the widow Hastings is all." Doc said closing the door and walking back into the room. "Well, I reckon it's gonna be a long day." Doc said sitting down.

Kitty looked up at Matt with great concern for all of them. She knew that Matt and his men were risking their lives for her and to her that didn't sit right with her conscience.

Doc had done so much to try and help her, but he had known her since she was just a child, but these two men didn't know her at all, yet they were risking their lives for hers.

The day had passed and the evening sun was on the horizon, slowly making its way down behind the ridge. Kitty walked over to Newly who stood at the window watching. She had a hot cup of coffee in her hands. "Here ya go, Newly, is it?" She asked handing him the hot cup. He immediately took his hat off before he reached for the coffee, always the gentleman.

"Thank you, Ma'am. It's Newly O'Brien." He said taking a sip of the coffee.

"Well, Mr. O'Brien…" She said as she looked out the window at the busy town.

"Newly will do, Ma'am." He said glancing at the beautiful redhead before gazing back at the window.

"I'll tell ya' what, you call me Kitty and I'll call you Newly." She said as she looked up at him again. He had such kind and gentle eyes, and it bothered her a great deal that these men were risking their lives for her, a complete stranger.

"Well it just wouldn't be proper Mrs. Dillon." Kitty smiled at the mention of her new last name.

"Well we can't be going around calling each other Mr. and Mrs. If we're gonna be good friends." She said smiling up at the young man.

"No, Miss Kitty, I don't reckon we can't." He said and she smiled.

"Well, it's a start at least." There were a few moments of silence between the two. "Newly, why are you doing this? I mean, you don't even know me."

"I know the Marshal, and he's a very good judge of character." He said as he sipped the dark hot liquid.

Kitty didn't know if Newly knew he was risking his life for a common whore and it saddened her that he was willing to do so.

"Ma'am, Marshal Dillon is a good man. I've known him most of my life, he's all the family I have since my Uncle died. You're his wife now, and that makes you family. In Dodge, we protect our family." Newly said to her, hoping she understood that she was important too. Kitty smiled up at him once more before turning and heading back over to Matt.

"Matt, may I speak with you in the other room, please." Kitty asked as she headed for the room where they had both slept. Matt stood up and followed her into the room, closing the door behind him.

"What's the matter, Kitty?" He asked as he turned to face her. She stood across the room, her arms crossed beneath her breast.

"I can't do this, Matt!" She stated simply.

"What do you mean you can't do this? Can't do what?" He asked moving towards her.

"I can't stand by and allow you and those men out there to risk their lives for me!" She said raising her voice slightly, then lowering it when she remembered Doc and Newly were in the other room.

"You no longer have a choice, Kitty." He said towering over her.

"What do you mean by that? If I decide not to testify, you won't have a case." She said playing her trump card.

"You won't do that. That's how you're gonna remember Jenny?" He said moving to stand directly in front of her. "You can't tell me you want to go back to that animal. And even if you did, I know you'd be lying to save our lives, so don't even try it." He saw that she was truly terrified and he gently took her hand and placed it on her belly, beneath his. "What about Sarah? He now knows that she isn't his child. He'll kill her as surely as he killed Jenny. You know that." He saw the desperation in her stance and in her eyes. "I won't let you even think about it. And if you try anything, woman, I'll shackle you to that bed."

Alarmed, she looked up into his dark blue eyes, then realized he wouldn't do it. Suddenly she threw her arms around his waist, burying her face into his huge chest. "Oh, Matt, please, please promise me you'll be careful. If anything were to happen to you, I'd never be able to live with myself." She sobbed into his chest as she felt the comfort of his strong arms encircle her body. Kitty pulled back from him then took his face in her small hands and pulled his mouth to hers for a desperate kiss. While her mouth was busy, her hands were busy with his shirt and her body was busy steering him towards the corner of the room where the lantern cast only shadows.

"Kitty, stop, we can't" He said taking both her hands in his one big hand.

"Please, Matt, if I die tomorrow, I want to die feeling content and alive. I know it sounds silly, but right now, I feel scared and numb and I want to feel you." She said pulling his shirt from his britches, then she began to work on the buttons on his fly. "I want to feel your body against mine." She said as he gasped and her fingers slid into his long underwear and gently caressed his manhood. His mouth devoured hers, losing himself in her need.

"But…Doc and Newly." Were as far as he got before she gently placed a finger over his lips.

"We'll be very quiet, Matt. I need you, Matt, I need to feel you inside of me." She said as she pushed his britches and underwear over his hips and down his thighs. He stood there, pretty much naked, before her and she stopped to gaze at his tan strong body.

"God, you're beautiful!" She said gently touching his chest.

"That's what I'm suppose to say to you, woman." He said smiling at her as he undid her robe and allowed it to fall to the floor around her like the petals of a rose. She closed her eyes as he began to pull her nightshift up her thighs, over her hips and up over her head until she too stood there completely naked before him. He looked down at her alabaster skin. Slight freckles covered her shoulders, neck and chest. He moved closer, gently kissing the top swell of her breast before moving further down to take a taught nipple in his mouth. He then worked his mouth back up and to that soft place on her neck that turned her into mush. He smiled as she moaned and moved against him. Her need for him was great and he could feel it in the way her hands moved softly, but quickly over his body. "You're so beautiful!" He whispered as he gently reached down, taking her by the wrists and placing her hands on his shoulders as he moved around so that her back was now against the wall. He lifted her up then pressed his body against hers and allowed her to slide down, until she found herself impaled on his hard manhood. Kitty pulled his mouth to hers, moaning into it, to keep from alerting Doc or Newly. They moved gently against each other, caressing, loving each other as they were meant to. Pulling form the kiss, she gasped for air as his hips moved with greater purpose. Niether one spoke, only quiet moans through gritted teeth could be heard, so quiet that they did not escape the room. "Oh God, Kitty!" He cried into her ear as he moved harder against her soft pliant body. Kitty latched onto his shoulder, biting gently as she felt her lower body responding to her husband's call. If this were to be their last night on earth, they would be together, joined in soul as well as flesh, as they were destined to be. Shoving her fist, into her mouth, she arched against his body as he managed to hit her erogenous spot deep within her. She wanted, needed to scream, but she knew she could not. Her body began to spasm around his manhood, and she knew that Matt was about to release his seed within her. Thinking quickly, she covered his mouth with hers and she knew it would tame his cries down a great deal. He moaned hard and deep into her mouth as his hips pounded against hers, desperately releasing his seed in her.

**TBC**


	23. Long Arm of The Law I

New Idea GUNSMOKE Before Dodge Chapter 23Long Arm of The Law Part I

I wanted to get this posted because it was over due. But this chapter is a two part series because I am trying to deal with getting it finished. I have three endings, and none of them sound good. So please bare with me and I hope that this is sufficient for now.

KR

It wasn't long before he realized he had allowed his passion and desire for the woman to get the better of him. Smiling down at her, he looked into her blue mischievous eyes, and realized that she too had not intended to loose control. But their hearts were entwined as were their bodies and souls. Gently he let her down on her feet and kissed her forehead as he moved slowly back from her. Her hair disheveled, her skin pink from exertion, he realized looking at her, that she was the most beautiful woman he had ever known. He loved her for who she was, Kitty Russell Dillon, his wife. Tenderly his big hand caressed the side of her face, and he leaned down to kiss her softly on the mouth. For the first time in over two weeks, he felt relief. Not just from sexual tension, but due to the need to know she was safe and well. He knew that as surely as the sun would rise tomorrow, he would do everything in his power to keep her and their baby safe, even if it meant risking his own life.

As he began to dress, he watched Kitty as she knelt down and picked up her robe, holding it against her breast as she stepped behind the screen. He smiled at her naked behind and appreciated the view. He had to smile again, when he realized she had stepped behind the screen to wash up. She still had some form of propriety, even after making love with her own husband.

"You know, in the morning, I'm going to have to arrest John Clark?" He asked slipping his britches up over his massive thighs, along his hips and over one very well turned derriere.

"Why? Why can't you let the soldiers arrest him?" She asked peeking out from behind the screen.

"Because, honey, it's my job." He said buttoning his britches closed and reaching for his shirt. As he took his shirt into his hands, she came out form behind the screen in her nightgown and robe.

"I know it is…it's just." She didn't know what to say. "I guess I'm just scare is all." She said stepping over to the big lawman.

Matt gently pulled her into his arms. Her cheek pressed against his bare chest. "I know you are, Kitty, but it has to be done." He said planting a kiss on the top of her head.

"Matt, is it always going to be like this. Me, terrified for your life." She said looking up into his big blue eyes.

"I'm afraid so, Kitty." He said wondering where she was headed with this.

"I'm gonna try hard not to be so silly about it, but if you get yourself killed, so help me God, I'll never speak to you again." She said holding onto him tightly. Kitty had to smile at the rumbling in his chest at her last statement. "I mean it, Matt, please be careful."

"Of course I will. I've got to be there for you and Sarah." Matt pulled her mouth to his. The kiss was filled with passion and desire.

A gentle knock on the door pulled him from her warm lips, before the fire could roar out of control again.

"Come in." He said keeping her in the circle of his arms.

"Mathew," He saw Kitty in Matt's arms and stopped. "Oh, sorry, Ma'am." He said pulling the door partly closed.

"It's alright, Festus." Kitty said making sure her robe was tied closed. Festus tried to give her some privacy by not looking at her, looking up at the ceiling. Kitty smiled up at Matt.

"Come in, Festus." Matt said as Kitty sat carefully on the bed. He realized that her ribs were hurting her and felt a little guilty because he had known prior to making love that they were bruised, but she had been so adamant about needing him and he was more than willing to oblige. With a twinge of guilt, he saw her look up and she realized that her big lawman was thinking he had hurt her. Smiling saucily at him she winked and turned and smiled at Festus. "What's wrong, Festus?"

"Nothin's wrong Mathew, I just wanted to know ifin' you two was hungry. I'm about to eat some vittles, Newly's on watch." He said still holding his hat in his hand.

"I'm not hungry right now, thank you. Kitty?" He asked looking over at her.

"I'm not hungry anymore. I've had my fill." She said with a twinkle in her eyes. She smiled as Matt's cheeks flamed red as he understood what she was talking about. He looked down, avoiding Festus' eyes and scratched his head.

"Well, it's gettin' late, I'll let you two get some rest." Festus said walking out of the room.

"Now that was just plum ornery, woman." He said wagging his finger at her and sitting down on the bed beside her. "He's right about one thing, it is getting late and we need to get some sleep." He said standing up. He gently took her hand and helped her to stand up. "I noticed that side of yours is bothering you. Do you need Doc?" He asked her as he pulled the covers down on the bed.

"No. I'm fine. All I need is to lie in your arms. I feel safe in your arms." She said wrapping her arms around his back and standing on her tiptoes. She was still too small to reach his mouth so Matt accommodated her by leaning down to meet her lips.

"Then I shall see to it, that M'lady is well taken care of." He gently lifted her off of the ground and laid her on the bed. He then took his shirt off and climbed into be beside her.

"Matt, don't you think that maybe you should take off those pants?" She asked as she laid her face on his bare chest.

"Not on your life, woman. It's much safer for the both of us, if I keep my britches on." Kitty began to laugh at him. She then leaned up and looked at him. His look turned serious and he touched her cheek.

"Why do I feel as if I've known you all my life?" She said looking at him.

"I don't know, but I definitely feel the same way." Pulling her closer, he planted a warm kiss on her forehead. "Get some sleep, woman. We have one hell of a day ahead of us, tomorrow." He said as she lay back down on his chest. Tonight they would sleep, but not peacefully, because the dawn would bring the soldiers to New Orleans and more trouble then either of them were wanting to deal with. Matt closed his eyes as her breathing had finally evened out, and he thought about the coming day. He had three lives to think about, and that was not including the lives of his good friends or Doc. He had his wife and child to think about. He would get her home.

KRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKR

John sat at the table alone. The Silver Sal had been closed down for several hours. His bottle of whiskey was only one third empty and he poured himself another drink, as he thought about his woman in the arms of another man. He had to admit, Matt Dillon had style, that's for sure, and he's damn quick with the gun, so it wouldn't do any good going up against him. Nor did he have one man worth a damn that could even attempt to bring down the big Marshal. Jess sat to his right. She watched him drink another whiskey and Marry was to his left, also watching him. They knew better than to talk to him when he was drinking like this. He was mean to everyone, when SHE was gone. Both women quietly watched him as he sulked in his liquor.

"That bitch is gonna pay for what she's done." He said as he downed the dark liquid. It burned like hell going down, but she burned him even more. He had spent too many years keeping her in line, keeping her his prisoner, his slave, his whore to just let her walk away. Mobley walked into the saloon and saw John sitting with two of his girls. He quickly made his way over to the lone table in the back. Jerking his head to the left, signaled for the two girls to take a walk. Knowing that John was in a foul mood told them not to go to far, because if he had to look for them, he'd beat them within an inch of their lives. They quietly stood up and headed over to the bar, where they stood and watched as Mobley sat down. John looked up at the man standing in front of him. "Well?" He asked him.

"They're hold up in Doc's office. One is on the roof and the other stays by the door." He said looking down as he did not want to tell Clark the rumors he had heard from the townsfolk.

"What else?" He said looking up at Mobley who seemed to fidget nervously. "I said, WHAT ELSE!" He was angry and getting angrier by the minute.

"He got the preacher to marry them." Mobley said expecting John to explode.

"Marry who?" He asked not really understanding what his little cowardice sheriff was trying to tell him.

"The Marshal and Kitty. He married her." Mobley stepped back as he saw the rage in Clarks eyes.

John didn't speak, he just rose to his feet and began to tear the table apart, throwing the chairs in whichever direction suited him. One chair flew over the bar and both girls fell to the ground in order to miss being hit. He threw the table out of his way, hitting Mobley, who stepped back and fell onto his butt.

"What God hath join together, let no man put asunder." He said as he gently took the large portrait of Kitty down from the wall. "She belongs to me. She will be mine again! Or she will be no one's." He said destroying the portrait over the back of the chair. He saw the two women cowering on the floor under the bar and angrily he stepped over and grabbed Mary by the arm. He dragged the girl up the steps. She did not fight him, but went willingly, knowing full well, he was going to beat her for Kitty's leaving. He shoved her into the room and slammed the door behind him.

TBC 


	24. Long Arm of The Law II

New Idea GUNSMOKE Before Dodge Chapter 24Long Arm of The Law Part IIYou Belong To Me

Here is the 2nd half of chapter 23. We'll just call this 23B or 24. Anyway, I am just starting this. I have yet to figure out how to get to my ending. I am so stumped, it's pathetic. Hopefully this chapter will round things out, and even end them if possible. I had no intention for this to be so long. Please bear with me.

KR

Mary crawled to the corner out of Clark's line of fire. He had beaten her brutally till she couldn't barely move. Her nose bled, as did her mouth. There were bruises around her throat and up her arms from the beating. Angrily, he got up from the bed and straightened out his clothing. He looked at the ragged girl in the corner cowering further into it as he looked at her. She now understood just a little bit of what Kitty had gone through all those years. Smiling to himself, he moved towards the door and called out to Jesse. Jesse looked up from the where she sat. Slowly she got to her feet and headed up the stairs knowing that he was going to beat her as well. Climbing the steps, she felt her heart beating rapidly against her chest. She had never suffered at the hands of Clark. His only target was Kitty. She was his woman, and he had taken his anger out on her over the years. Jesse was beginning to regret the few occasions she had started arguing with Kitty which led to John's arguing with Kitty and an eventual beating for Kitty. She knew that she and Mary had never made things easy for her, but now she was terrified that she was about to face that wrath. As she entered the room, she saw the horrible sight of Mary lying on the floor. Her mangled form, crumpled in a heap. He had brutally beaten her. Jesse did not have to go to her to know she was dead. She realized that that would be Kitty one day, if she were to return or it could even be herself very shortly. Before he could close the door, she bolted for it, slipping through the door and rushing down the stairs. John watched as a plan began to form in his evil little mind. Kitty would come back to him, because she wouldn't want anyone else hurt. Mary sat up and John took her hand, pulling her to her feet. Taking a handkerchief from his pocket, he wiped the blood from Mary's lip and smiled at her as she smiled back at him. "You will be rewarded for your sacrifice my dear." She listened as he gently kissed her on the forehead, then the nose, and on the lips. His hands moved up her arms to around her throat and he began to squeeze her throat, stopping the air from getting to her lungs. Mary began to struggle with him, but Clark was much too strong. She began to slide to the ground as she gave into the darkness. As her lifeless body made contact with the floor, John gently wiped the blood from the back of his hand. "A small sacrifice my dear." Stepping away from her body, he walked out the door and headed down the stairs. His stride was confident and quick. He walked around the bar and grabbed himself a bottle whiskey, a glass and then made his way back to his table where he had been sitting only hours ago. He sat there waiting, knowing that Jesse's state of hysteria would most definitely bring Kitty and the Marshal back to the Silver Sal. "You belong to me." He silently whispered as he sat there waiting.

Newly sat by the window keeping watch, while Festus stayed on the roof. Matt and Kitty were in the other room sleeping and doc was laying on the couch, with his hat over his eyes, trying to get a little rest as well. As the sound of small feet clacked on the stairs, Newly quickly stood up with his rifle in hand, aiming at the door. Jesse ran in crying. "She's dead! She's dead!" She cried as she fell to the floor. Doc sat straight up, and jumped to his feet as he rushed over to the hysterical girl on the floor. Newly shoved the door closed, looking out the window one last time, making sure no one had followed her or was planning on following her. Jesse had collapsed in a heap on the floor crying, and Doc knelt down beside her.

"Who's dead, Jesse?" He asked as he gently caressed her back.

"What's all the ruckus?" Matt asked as he came out of the bedroom with Kitty close behind him, tying the sash of her robe.

"She's dead, he killed her!" She said looking up, with tears running down her face. Kitty immediately went to Jesse's side and helped Doc get her to her feet. They then lead her over to the couch Doc had previously occupied.

"Shhh." Kitty said soothing the young girl who hid her face in Kitty's neck as she cried.

Matt walked over to her and gently knelt down in front of her. He looks up at Kitty, silently asking her name. Kitty knew what he wanted to know. "Jesse." She whispered the name to him.

Taking the terrified girls hand in his, she slowly pulled her face from Kitty's neck and looked at the big Lawman. "Jesse, who is dead?"

"M-Mary. He killed her. I heard her screaming, pleading, but he kept hitting her." She looked up at Kitty and in that moment, Kitty knew she was apologizing for all the pain she had caused over the years. "Mary's dead. I saw her laying there on the floor. John killed her and he was going to kill me too, but I ran away. I didn't know what to do?" She cried burying her face in Kitty's neck again. "He's going to kill them all." She said as Matt stared at Kitty. Kitty stood up and helped Jesse up. She and Doc gently led Jesse into the other room.

Matt stood there waiting. Not sure what they were going to do. John Clark had killed one of the girls as far as anyone knew. And there were several more women in that saloon. How many, Matt wasn't sure.

"So, Marshal, what are we gonna do about this?" Newly asked as he stood by the door. Matt did not answer, as Doc came out of the room, with Kitty fully dressed right behind him.

"What are you doing?" Matt asked her alarmed.

"There's only one thing to do, Matt." She said buttoning the last button on her jacket.

"And what exactly is that?" Matt said as he watched Kitty walk over to her.

"I go back to the saloon and get John to release the girls." She said looking into her sapphire eyes.

"And then what? If you think I'm going to allow you to just hand yourself over to him, you are wrong." He said standing there looking down at the petite woman he loved with all his heart. She couldn't possibly be thinking of putting herself and their baby in danger. But he somehow he knew she would sacrifice herself to save the other girls. To Kitty, those girls were her family, her sisters. She had to protect them. It dawned on him then that she must have put herself in the line of fire many times for them. "I won't let you put yourself and our child in danger."

"Matt, I love you and I love this baby. I will do whatever I can to protect him." She said gently touching her belly. Matt's big hand covered her tiny one on her belly. His bulky form between her and Newly, blocking the view of his hand intimately touching his wife's slight swell.

"It could be a her. We go in there together." Matt said as his hand gently caressed her cheek. "I wanna be able to protect you. You and our daughter are my life now."

"I know." She said as Matt gently kissed her on the forehead.

"So what's the plan, Marshal?" Newly asked as he stood there.

Matt turns and looks at Newly. "Get Festus down here and we'll discuss that."

**TBC**


	25. All Good Things Come to An End

**New Idea GUNSMOKE **

**Before Dodge Chapter 25**

**All Good Things Come to An End**

Okay, this should be the last chapter. I think. We shall really know that when we get to the end of this story. I hope that you have enjoyed this bumpy little ride. I'm working on a few other ideas, but I guess we shall all have to wait to see where it takes us. Thank you for reading and telling me what you think about these chapters.

KR

Matt stood up as Kitty and Doc came out of the other room. The plan was simple, they go in and face the Devil himself and play the only hand they have. Kitty had faith it would work and Matt only had faith in Kitty. He had lived too many years on the line of fire and brimstone that he had found him self so often between a rock and a hard place, he had scars on his back from the rock. But he was willing to try it, Kitty's way, because he had an ace or two up his own sleeve. There were just some things or some people he was not willing to put on the line. John Clark would not be getting his hands on Kitty or his child. Matt understood why Kitty had to do this, but his heart was not in it.

John sat at the table in the back. His white shirt was stained with splatters of blood and he sat back, his feet up on the table as though he hadn't a care in the world, sucking on a Cuban cigar; which he knew Kitty hated. He watched as she slowly entered the saloon. Her long red hair was hanging loosely down her back. The front of it was pulled back and held by a single barrette to keep it out of her face. She looked a little pale to him, but she was still the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She wore a simple dark blue dress that clung to her curvaceous form. As usual, the dark blue in the dress set off the blue in her eyes. Suddenly, he straightened in his seat, as the Marshal walked into the room, beside Kitty. He noticed that the Marshal's hand was on Kitty's right arm, as he guided her into the room. He then noticed the two deputies that also followed the Marshal and Kitty into the saloon, as they slowly fanned out on either side of the room.

"I'm here, John, where are the girls?" Kitty asked as she stood by the end of the bar, with Matt beside her. Pinching the end of his thumb and pointer together, he slid the two fingers under his tongue and whistled as he stood up. Roger and two other men come out of the room to the right, with all six girls. They lined them up along the railing and stood two paces behind them with their pistols drawn and on the girls. Roger stood in the center with Nate to his left and Marcus on the right.

Kitty's heart seemed to be in her throat. She wanted to scream, but she had known this was the hand he would have played. He always liked stacking the cards in his favor. But this was one hand of poker she wasn't about to lose, because Kitty knew how to play his games.

"You might as well let the girls go, John, because no matter what you have planned, it's not going to happen." She said looking up at the girls who were scared to death.

"You don't make the rules, Kitty, you never did. I say what's going to happen and when and how." He said as he came around the table and sat on the front of it. "You see, you and I are leaving on the next ship out of here. There's one leaving port in," He paused to pull his pocket watch out and look at the time. "in about two hours. You and I will be on it heading for Europe. When we are safely aboard the ship, Roger and Nate will release the girls into the good Marshal's custody." He takes a deep drag of the cigar and triumphantly allowed the smoke to billow around his head. "You have not choice, because if you choose not to go, then I'll kill them," He said pointing to the girls. "And…." The side door to John's left opened and four armed men enter the room. "And they will kill your Marshal and his deputies. Then there will be no one left to fight your battle for you."

"Well, then, when you put it that way, I guess I have no choice. No deal!" She said looking up at Matt. "You've hurt me more times than I can count. I'm not your victim any longer. And I will never be again. You will have to kill me first." She said angrily. Matt gently held her arm as she moved forward, and she stopped, realizing he wanted to keep her safe.

"Kitty gave you your answer, Mr. Clark. It's time you let those girls go and turn yourself in." Matt said trying to reason with him.

"This is between Kitty and myself, this is none of your concern, Marshal." John said standing up. He was very annoyed with Matt's presence and wanted nothing more than to get his hands on him and strangle him, but Matt wasn't gonna go down quite as easily.

"This concerns me, Mr. Clark. Kitty is my wife. We were married three days ago in Doc's office. So this most definitely concerns me. She will be going no where with you." He said moving just a bit closer to her, and gently laying his hand on her waist.

"Your wife?" He said in shock, because that was a little information that he had not been told by Mobley or anyone else.

"So the good Marshal of Dodge has married himself a whore?" John started laughing, but he was the only one laughing. "Well this is a fine how-do-ya-do? I'm sure the good people of Dodge will enjoy knowing that Matt Dillon's wife is a common filthy whore."

Kitty could feel Matt's hand tighten around her waist. He wanted to rip Clark apart for his vicious words, but she pulled him closer and moved his hand from her waist to her belly, where their child lay sleeping. She could feel him relax against her side and she smiled.

"What do you find so amusing, Kitty?" John said noticing the smile.

"I was always a common whore to you, and you used me, but what does that make you, John? What kind of a man, does that make you? Wait, that doesn't make you a man at all. You're no better than the animals you herd, no better than the dog in the street." She took a deep breath. "I may be a whore, but I'm a human being. You are not."

John glared at her and Matt saw his hand move almost methodically to his side then back to tap the edge of the table.

"DOWN!" Was all Matt yelled as he grabbed Kitty about the waist and dove over the bar to safety.

Roger stepped back and moved his two pistols from pointing at the back of two of the girls to the men on either side of him. Firing quickly before they could kill any of the girls. Screams rang out as he shot the other men, then yelled for the girls to follow him.

"Move it!" He said as he opened the door, and made sure they were out of the line of fire.

John dove over his table and brought it up so that it was sitting on it's edge and gave him coverage. He pulled his pistol from the bottom of the table where it was hidden and began to fire towards the bar, at Matt and Newly.

Once more, the saloon exploded in a rain of gun fire. Festus took cover behind the piano and peaked out as he fired a shot at one of the four henchmen.

Newly had taken refuge behind one of the pharaoh tables and continued to fire at the men. Roger fired a shot, killing a man who was at the window, about to shoot Festus. His body hit the window and he fell limp through the glass. It was at that moment that Festus realized that the man on the balcony was on their side. He had no idea who the feller was, but he was on their side. Nodding to Roger, he continued to fire.

What took no more than ten minutes seemed like an eternity to Kitty as she lay on the floor with Matt hovering over her, looking over the bar to shoot at Clark or his men.

Clark clutched his gut as a stray bullet hit him. He moves towards the open area.

"Hold your fire!" Newly yelled to Matt and Festus. He saw that the four henchmen were dead and Clark stood clutching his gut as blood oozed through his fingers. His body staggered a step or two forward then he fell to his knees, still clutching the gun. He fell forward and lay there. Roger opened the door and the girls slowly made their way out and towards the steps.

Kitty stood up as the smoke cleared from the gun fire. Festus and Newly both came out form cover as John Clark and his men lay dead on the floor. Matt stepped around the bar with Kitty right behind him and approached Festus and Newly. She looked over at John who was not dead, but actually aiming his gun at Matt. "Matt!" She cried out as she ran to him. The shot exploded from the gun, rushing through the humid air, swirls of smoke forming around it as it approached it's target. She jumped into his arms as the bullet struck her in the back. The force of that contact sent both her and Matt to the ground. Newly and Festus both opened fire on Clark. Killing him, finally. Matt turned over so that Kitty was on the ground, beneath his solid form. His heart began to race, beating brutally in his ears as the blood rushed to his brain. She was pale, still, and she wasn't moving. Doc came rushing through the bat-winged doors with his black bag in his hand. What he saw ripped at his heart. Matt knelt on the floor with Kitty in his arms. Doc rushed to Kitty's side and looked at the wound as Matt held her in his arms. "There's no blood!" He said looking up at Matt confused. "Let me see." He said as he began to tear at the dress. "She's just had the wind knocked out is all. The bullet is lodged in this metal corset." He looks up smiling at the big lawman who looked as though he were about to loose control. "She's just badly bruised, is all. Probably a broken rib or two. Let's get her up to my office where I can make sure she's fine." Doc said trying to assure the Big lawman, because the look on Matt's face was still one of great fear.

KRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKR

"Ow, doc, it really hurts." Kitty whined as Doc gently prodded the bruised area

"Of course it does, it's called a broken rib. That bullet hit the metal bone of your corset. If it hadn't been for that old fashioned corset, you'd be dead, young lady. I guess it's a good thing I suggested you continue to wear it till you're healed some." Doc said smiling at her.

"What about the baby?" She said becoming alarmed for her child's life. She held the sheet in front of her as she sat there. Naked only from the waist up so he could get a look at her ribs and wrap them for her.

"The baby's fine. It's pretty well protected by your own body, and now this corset protected it too. I'm beginning to find a new appreciation for those dang contraptions." He said smiling down at her. "I want you to continue to wear it. It's gonna be a bit uncomfortable, but it will help protect your ribs from anymore damage while you travel back to Dodge."

"John?" Kitty asked knowing that he was dead but needing confirmation

"He's dead. Newly opened fire on him when he shot you in the back." Matt said kneeling beside her. "It's over, Kitty. He'll never hurt you or anyone else again."

Kitty covered her face with her hands as she began to cry. Matt was shocked by this reaction from her and wasn't sure if she was sad by the loss or what. Doc looked at him and saw the confusion on his face.

"It's finally over Matt. She has twenty odd years of hurt and pain bottled up that's she letting go of." Doc said to him.

Matt didn't say a word. Gently he stood up and lifted her into his arms. He set her on his lap as he sat down on the bed and she wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face in his neck. Doc just stood there for a few minutes scratching his beard and smiling at the two. The long nightmare was finally over. He didn't have to worry about his little girl any longer. She would be safe with the U.S. Marshal and loved. He could finally stop pacing the floors at night, John Clark, the monster had finally been slain.

**TBC**

**Epilogue to be continued as I must tie up some loose ends. Please be patient. I've given you the ending. But we have to know what happens with everything and everyone else.**

**KR**


	26. And So It Begins

New Idea GUNSMOKE Before Dodge Chapter 26And So It Begins

Kitty stretched out on top of her husband. Dodge wasn't nearly as big or as loud at New Orleans had been, but it didn't take her long at all to get used to the quieter town. Sure there were the weekends and the drovers, but nothing compared to the noise, dirt and crime of New Orleans. But in it's darkened corners, even New Orleans had its good points. Doc's telegram arrived this morning, and since Dr. Kendal had moved to Wyoming, there was a need in Dodge now, and Doc Adams would be there in three days to take over the small practice. Kitty was completely thrilled that the man who tried his best to protect her, the man who loved her like his own child would be coming to Dodge to stay and he would be delivering her baby. She would have to find something to keep her busy, other than that big lawman lying beneath her. He was bound to wear her out. She loved the feel of his bare chest against her cheek, because she could lay there and listen to his heartbeat as she thought of their life together.

"What are you thinking about?" Matt asked as his long slender fingers tenderly slid over the small of her naked back. His hands slid under the covers, which were haphazardly thrown over her hips, and vigorously grabbed at her derrière. Kitty looked up at Matt and smiled.

"I'm thinking that I've waited a long time for my Knight in Shining Armor, to rescue me." She said as she sat up somewhat on him. Her breast barely touched his chest, they moved gently, her hardened nipples raking across his sensitive skin. The angle she moved to, pushed him deeper within her and she closed her eyes, moaning, and savored the feel of him hardening with her. "I'm thinking that perhaps my Knight is _up_ for a little more rescuing." Kitty sat up further and Matt hands moved to her waist to hold her tight against him. Taking his hands in hers, she gently guided them to her swollen sensitive breast where he began to massage them as she moved her hips, slowly back and forth.

"Kit! Oh God, woman, the things you do to me." He gasped out as she rotated her hips, moving harder onto his manhood. Her body was on fire once again, in desperate need of her husband. She had never known it could be like this. With her past, sex was just that, it was sex and she did not enjoy it. She did it because she was forced to do so. But when she had the opportunity to learn different, when her big lawman had taught her about pleasure, about joy, but mostly about love, that was when she had learned it was something she could enjoy with every inch of her body, every part of her soul. The things she experienced with Matt were not carnal lust, or a quick hard poke, but love and even erotic pleasures. His body demanded everything from hers and hers from his and they were both more than willing to answer that call.

"I love you, Matt." She said as she began to move harder and faster on his rigid shaft. She watched Matt intently as his body twisted upward to answer her call, pushing harder and deeper within her hot body. "I love youuuuuuu!" She cried as she fell, exhausted onto his chest. Matt turned her onto her back, keeping his body buried with in hers. Looking down at her beautiful face, he smiled as his big hands framed it. His mouth rained kissed on her cheeks, down her neck, over the curve of her voluptuous breast to her hard peak where it disappeared into the recess of his hot mouth. He lavished the other one with the same favor. Kitty moaned as his hips began to move harder and faster into her own. "Matt! Oh pleeeeaaaase." She begged him and he was more than willing to comply to her wishes. His body was more than ready to answer her call. As he moved deeper within her, he could feel her inner muscles grabbing at his sensitive member, then suddenly his seed spilled into her, filling her cervix and splashing against her already full womb. Matt held himself steady over her, looking down at her as she smiled up at him.

"I love you, Kitty." He said kissing her tenderly on the mouth as he pulled himself over onto his side, keeping her pressed against his chest. "I waited my whole life for this." He said gently kissing her on the forehead. "I used to think that I would be better off if I never got involved, afraid that something might happen to the people I love and I'm still afraid, but I now know that I wouldn't have been able to live without you in my life." Kitty gently reached up and touched his cheek with her warm palm as Matt turned onto his back, pulling her once again, almost on top of him.

"Matt, you would be able to live without me. But you don't have to. We're married, we have a baby on the way. We have a home here in Dodge. _We_, Matt, we have a life together." She gently pulled his mouth to her and kissed him tenderly. "I never thought I would find you, either. I thought, I would live and die by John Clark's hand. I knew that I would be his prisoner till I died. I never expected you to come along and save me. And I love you for that and I love you in spite of all that has happened in my life. You and this baby are my life now and forever."

"Do you think Dodge is big enough for you? It's not too tamed?" Matt asked her. Kitty smiled at him and cuddled closer to him.

"Dodge is just fine, my love." She said placing a chaste kiss on his bare chest. "I may have to find a job to keep me busy after the baby is born." She said kissing his chest again.

"Don't worry, I'll keep you plenty busy." He said grabbing her derriere and squeezing it as he kissed her hard on the mouth and turned her over onto her back.

"That's what I'm afraid of, you'll keep me plenty busy in this bed of yours, or raising a herd of children." She said as he gently moved into her. Moaning, she closed her eyes.

"Is that so bad?" He asked, pulling his hips back and then thrusting hard and fast into her waiting heat.

"Oooh, oh, no, my love, it's not so bad." She gasped as he began to move harder and deeper into her. Kitty could not believe that he was ready once again for some loving. She had never been with a man whose stamina could match that of her husband's and she was very happy for that. Pulling his mouth to hers, she began to move beneath her husband. Thrusting her hips forward and back, accommodating his girth and need. Their bodies would join together in that age-old rhythm many times in their married life and time would bless them with two more children. Their first, a boy, named Mathew John Dillon, who grew up to follow his father's footsteps. The second, Kathleen Rose Dillon who became a teacher and there youngest, Gayle Elizabeth Dillon who would follow her grandfather, Galen Adams' footsteps and become a doctor. The Dillon family would grow and live and strive, but most of all, they would love. Love; because that is what life is all about.

The End


End file.
